Entering Remnant (CANCELLED)
by NeppyTheDork
Summary: Follow a 15 year old boy, Alessandro, as he is forcefully taken from his world into Remnant. It will take everything he has to survive this, and he will need the help of various hunters (-cough rwby cough-) if he is ever going to make it back home alive. Can he adapt to this new, dangerous world? Survive its people and monsters?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped by Ice Cream

It was a normal day, i was walking down the sidewalk with my good friend Violet. We were just talking, she punched my shoulder as I made a stupid joke about her. We were right by our school, Liceo Medanos de Solymar, Ciudad de la Costa, Uruguay. Even though everyone here spoke Spanish, even Violet, I preferred to speak English with her, we were both from USA and she understood me perfectly. It was a normal day, in my normal life, in a normal place.

Then she appeared. She was pretty short, in one hand she held a parasol which was open to cover her from the sun. Her clothes and hair seemed ice creamed colored. I froze as I saw her, my body going from "nice and easy" to "one hundred miles per hour".

"Neo?!" How was this possible? She was a _fictional_ character. A person from an online show called RWBY. How the hell was she here? Was this a cosplayer? Pff, yeah right. She looked _to_ real to be a cosplayer, she even had Neo´s same pose and smirk, the colored eyes which seemed to shift with each blink. This was the real deal right here, I knew it.

"Violet, go home, and only speak in Spanish if your near this girl, she doesn't understand Spanish. Only English." I said this in Spanish, gaining a curious look from the dangerous midget. Good, she really didn't get Spanish. Violet was about to complain but I glared at her, probably having a more severe look than I meant, and she closed her mouth before leaving, giving Neo a wide birth as she left.

"So...mind telling me how you traveled from Remnant to here? If i´d have to guess i´d say you were able to use your teleportation with something, though how you managed to get to Earth i´ll admit is a mystery to me, and why you appeared here of all places as well." I tried to speak casually, smiling like we were friends and she didn't have the skill to kill me. I watched her carefully, scrutinizing every detail that may help. One thing I knew: She was dangerous, if I had to fight or run or anything, I needed every advantage I could get. She just watched me, her smirk seemed to grow into a grin, Did I just do her a favor? God dammit! I could tell why Yang got so easily provoked in her fight with Neo. Everything she did seemed to piss me off, but I remained calm. I also knew that in this case I couldn't let my anger get the best of me. What else to do? Wait. Wait for Neo´s move because I had no plan whatsoever. I also had to make sure she didn't go anywhere or hurt anyone, she might be able to beat me easily, but I was probably the best equipped to fight her in this place. No one near here watched RWBY, no one here knew the little I knew about Neo´s skills and weapon, semblance, how she fought. If it came to a fight, I was the best man (unfortunately cause I i´ll get my butt kicked) to fight her. Neo took a step closer, I took a step back. She raised an eyebrow at me, as if asking. " _Why are you staying away?"_

"I´m not stupid. Your dangerous, your bad, I won´t get any closer to you than I am now." I took off my coat and long sleeve shirt. Now I was in some regular pants (they were pretty comfy) a black t shirt which showed off my unimpressive physic (now I wished I had gone to the gym or something like that), and my blue sneakers. Had to be as fast and agile as I could, coat wasn't gonna help me with that. A pair of girls past by us, talking casually, they eyed Neo and she smirked as they passed, closing her parasol and turning to them.

 _Shit, no no no. Shes going for them. "_ Hey Neo! Come on Ice cream, talk to me. Lets help each other out. I bet I got something you want, and you definitely got something I want." She paused, seemingly thinking this over before turning back to me, she walked right to my side. Did she want to walk? Hmm...maybe I could lead her to the beach. Somewhere with few people at least, that´d be better. I began walking in direction to the beach, and she hooked her arm through my. We looked like any couple of people walking together, except for her odd looks. My heart was racing, partly because I felt the danger the whole time, and partly because now that my main panic left Neo seemed to be getting more attractive to me. I glanced at her and she smiled, in a sorta playful way. She knew what I was feeling, she knew it. Great. I let out a sigh.

"So...what do you want here anyway?" I tried to gently remove myself from her, but she pulled me back in place. Then she put a finger on my chest.

"Um...you do understand me, right?" She nodded, her eyes shifting colored. God, she was distractingly cute, and her weirdness didn't help. I shook my head rapidly, trying to focus. She could be manipulative, at least thats what it seemed and what I thought, I couldn't let her trick me or distract me. I moved her hand. "Speak, or I will have a tougher time understanding." She poked me again, a couple of times.

"Um..." Did she mean me? I felt my heart beat a little faster, panicky. I pulled my arm away, backing up. "Do you mean...me?" She nodded.

"Well, see, i´d _love_ to go anywhere with a very dangerous person from another world who has the skill to kill me and shouldn't even exist, but I wouldn't want to worry anyone here and miss dinner or something." I smiled widely, getting some enjoyment out of my sarcasm. Now that she had revealed why she was here, I had no intention of staying. She turned away, walking away from me.

"Um...where are you...oh you sneaky bitch." We were in a part of this city where people rarely passed...unless school hours were done and all the students living here started to go to there houses. Just like now, small groups of people walking around and Neo was headed straight for one. I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder to spin around, and she spun alright, her foot lifting up and kicking my face hard enough to knock me down and leave me dazed.

"Uh...what the...freaking unfair." I got up and threw a punch to her, which she dodged. I glared at her. It was either fight and lose, or let others get hurt, and I had no doubt she would hurt the others. "Well, out of the two choices I clearly have...i´ll go out swinging." I got into my taekwondo fighting position and threw a flurry of punches to her, which she easily countered, dodged or blocked. I reeled back, holding my stomach where the tip of her parasol had touched me. Electrocuting me. She smiled sweetly at me.

"You are such a moth-" Her hand covered my mouth and I narrowed my eyes at her. She shook her head and uncovered my mouth, taking a step back and doing lifting her hands up in a peaceful gesture, though she still had her weapon and I still felt her kick, I decided to not fight. I wouldn't fair well in a fight with her, that was obvious.

"Ok, so no fighting, but you want me, and your willing to hurt people so I go with you. Where we going or what we doing? Why me? And if you touch anyone I will fight again." My fists were by my sides, clenched, I really wanted to wipe the silly smile of her face. She put her hand on my shoulder, just staring at me.

"Heh, no, no, and no. Wait! Let me think...no!" She sighed, or pretended to before kneeing my crotch and putting me against the floor.

"You piece of- fine fine! But still no." Her sword was on my neck, pressed there. But i still wasn't going with her peacefully. "Can´t you just forget me, like, go do your ice cream things." I felt her sword press slightly more, making a very small cut. "Ok ok! Sorry! Sheesh, can´t take a joke."

She removed her sword, pulling me up. She then pointed at me, and gave a thumbs up. She made a "leaving" motion and made a thumbs down.

"If I go with you, all goody, I don't, all bad. Correct?" She nodded, and I sighed, grabbing my forehead an looking down, frustrated. If I left, I left everything and no one would know what happened to me. If I didn't go, others get hurt, or die.

"What if I somehow managed to heroically defeat you, send you back, continue my life without anyone getting hurt?" I grinned. She just stared at me before quickly knocking me down again, putting her foot on my back to keep me down and her sword back on my neck. I sighed, having expected it. "I called that, fu- her sword pressed down, making another slight cut- ok ok, calm down!" A pink glow started to appear and I squirmed around, panicky. _No no no no, don´t, she can´t...oh god._ My acting was done, I did not want to go, no way. She kept me still, her sword swiftly cutting my leg before going back to my neck. I got the warning well enough: _Stay still._ I groaned, not from the cut but from my hopelessness, and did as she wanted. Closing y eyes and waiting for this to end.

Waiting to appear in Remnant.

 **And that is the first chapter of how this kid goes to Remnant. What will happen? What will he do? The only way to know is to wait up for future chapters!**

 **Btw, yes, I know I didnt say his name, or give a really good description of the character, that will appear in the next chapter, when the moment is right. I obviously wont keep him a stranger to all of yo forever, but in this chapter I just didnt find a good place to do all that.**

 **Dont forget to fave, follow, and review! Especially review, I need your feed back!**

 **See you next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Leave or Stay

I opened my eyes, looking around groggily. Ugh, that trip had been fast but it left my stomach and most of my organs back on Earth. Wait, was this even Remnant? Yeah, I don't remember where it was, but I recognized this place. A forest with red leaves, as much on the grounds as the trees.

"Neo...get the hell off of me." I felt another cut on my other leg and her sitting on my back. "Dude, you brought me here. Yay, can you at least let me get up?" Honestly I just wanted to bolt, even if it was stupid I didn't want to stay a second more with this girl in an unknown place and if she came here, some other people were bound to arrive, and I had a very bad idea of who they might be. I tried to move again, receiving a cut on my arm. They stung but weren't deep or particularly painful. Neo was being careful or nice to me. I hope it was nice.

"Neo! I´m sooo not in the mood right now, get off!" I froze, mouth still open as I felt sharp pain in my waist. I turned my head and saw, Neo had her sword in my side, not very deep, but enough to cause more pain than i´m used to. "You...bitch." Her sword twisted, causing me to yell in pain. She put a finger to her lips and pulled her sword out. I got the message good enough.

But i´m not good at listening, i´m stubborn. _Really_ stubborn.

"Neo I swear to- ah!" She had stabbed my thigh, deep. I clamped my mouth shut, trying to stop another yell. "Fine fine! You win..." I sighed and laid my head on the floor, feeling completely stupid as she crossed her legs and rubbed my back as if I was a dog. "So, don't stab! Just a question, how long are we gonna be here? And can you talk? I get bored easily, i´m like, naturally hyper active..." I continued to ramble on, basically what I did whenever I was nervous. She apparently got tired very fast because I felt a new cut on my right leg again. "Ugh, can you stop?! I´m stubborn,

i´m hyper, i´m talkative. I won´t shut up until something, _anything_ happens! Plus i´m pissed and that doesn't- AH!" Her sword had plunged into my thigh again, deeper and she had twisted it, more than once. I half groaned, half sighed as she pulled it out. This time remaining silent.

"Well, looks like someone is having fun." I felt my heart pound as I heard the voice, unable to see the women since Neo was on me and didn't let me move much. I tried t look but her sword tapped my neck, a clear warning not to.. But if I remembered correctly, which I did because i´ve watched RWBY a lot, that was Cinder Fall. Criminal leader, the mastermind. Great fighter, uses fire, probably worse than Neo.

"Oh great...hi Cinder..." I didn't feel like getting up now, I actually felt like sinking.

"How do you know her name?" That voice...Emerald Sustrai. Hmm, they might´ve gone to get me but apparently I knew stuff they didn't.

"Same way I know yours Emerald Sustrai." I smirked as I imagined her surprised face.

"Well, can you tell me mine?"

"Mercury, um...Mercury Black? Yeah, i´m sure now. And the lovely bitch sitting on me is Neo Politan. Yes I know you all and once my panic attack finishes I have plenty of questions." I felt Neo leave a cut on my back, making an annoyed sound.

"Very good." Cinder again, ugh, she gave me the creeps, and I haven't even seen her yet. "So you do remember your time here?" She sounded calm and kinda nice. But her tone had the little tinge of evil, of greed maybe.

"Never been here before in my life, and now that i´m here, I kinda want to leave." I squirmed again, getting yet another cut. "Will you cut that out! Um, I mean, stop!"

"Neo that is enough, we do not play with our...partners." Cinder gave Neo a serious look, to which the mute rolled her eyes.

"Um, excuse me? Besides the obvious fact that I am completely useless, who said I was gonna work for you?"

"What else can you do? Your in a world you do not know, you are out numbered and weak. And if you manage to escape who will protect you from the Grimm that roam the forest? Hmm?"

God dammit, she had a point. I couldn't fight Grimm, and much less them. But I couldn't just go with them, or work with them, they were evil.

"Please, I can tell what your thinking Alessandro." Damn, she knew my name to. "We are not your enemy, we want to you help you. Its...complicated." Her evil tinge was gone, her voice soft and motherly, making me relax slightly. Wait, no, no relaxing. I can´t let her mess with my head.

"Fuck you." I spat to the side, she probably got the meaning.

"Very well, Neo." She nodded to the Neo, who got up and pulled me up as well. The trio began to walk back the way they came, Neo walking next to me. No one tried to hold me, or hand cuff me or anything. I could run. And so I did, but I hadn't made it three steps when I felt a boiling pain in my whole body, much worse than Neo´s sword. It was like acid had gotten into my body, and would burn me but didn't kill. I fell down, surprising Neo greatly, and grabbed my stomach, yelling insanely as the pain coursed my body.

"What the hell? Neo what´d you do?" Emerald yelled, going to his side. She touched the yelling boy and he shrieked, getting up and taking a few steps away before falling back down in pain.

"Don´t touch him!" Cinder ordered. She walked up to Alessandro, who seemed to calming down. He was still in obvious pain, and was breathing hard. But she couldn't see what caused this.

 _A trick, perhaps?_ She ruled this theory out immediately as his eyes widened and he began yelling again, it seemed like the pain had increased. He was convulsing, the pain causing muscle spasms.

"What should we do?" Mercury looked at Cinder calmly, as if this weren't very weird. Cinder appreciated that in Mercury. The seriousness and calmness.

"Well, we must take him somewhere secretive. He cannot escape. And he is in no condition to walk right now. And we don't know when this will stop, Mercury, knock him out."

I opened my eyes groggily, my body feeling stiff and sore. What had happened? Ugh, my head. It was like something microwaved me, cut me up, dropped me in fire, glued me, microwaved me again, froze me, burned me, then poured boiling oil on me. I chuckled a little at the thought, though it hurt to even laugh. I´d always had that little ability to be happy or feel good even when I shouldn't. In moments like these I felt glad to have it. I opened my eyes, taking a brief look around. It was a small room, kinda like an infirmary but with the bed I was on, I closet, night table and a bared window. Ugh, screw infirmary, more like a cell now that I thought of it.

"What happened?" I said to myself, and jumped as I heard a voice. Well, would've jumped if I wasn't tied to the bed. My hands were cuffed, on to each side of the bed. My legs were tied down by something, not rope. A belt? And so was my neck, I could breath just fine but couldn't lift my head at all.

"Calm down, we won´t hurt you. We tied you as a precaution, to keep you here and protect you from...yourself." This was Cinder, I tried to look at her but couldn't. She was staring at him. contemplating him. He was a strange one indeed, she had never seen anyone with these physical features. He wasn't that handsome, or in great shape. He was just different. Dark skin, not black, but not white either, curly dark brown hair, almost black and coffee brown eyes. She found him odd, yet intriguing. She also noticed distinct features, the weird jaw, which was normal in Earth but not Remnant. He was fifteen, but taller than what most teenagers here were.

"W-why all this? Its not helping my soreness or panic." I didn't really try to move much. My body still felt sore and heavy, really hurt though I felt no physical injuries besides Neo´s cuts and stabs. And now that a payed attention I could feel bandages on some of the more serious wounds she had made.

"Yes, well, the cuffs were all we had put. Neo has taken a special interest in you." At that moment I heard the door open, someone walking in.

"Yes, she said that the boy would be her new play thing. And you giving her custody over him didn't help change that." Roman? Why was he here? Just my luck, I go into another world thats super cool and I meet all the bad guys, plus go through incredible pain. Wait, what had caused that.

"Was it Neo? Did she make whatever happen to me, happen?"

"No, she didn't even touch you. At least thats what she said, she said that you had barely moved when you fell down and had your episode." He face appeared above me, smirking down on me.

"Then what happened? I still feel it...sorta. Like an aftershock." I sighed as I tried to move my head again.

"We are not sure, no one did anything I assure you. You might not believe me, but we are not cruel. Emerald was quite worried." Cinders voice was soft again, it had been the whole time but I just noticed now. Fully awake.

"Well, i´ll admit i´ve thought about what might or might not happen should I come here, and I have a theory of what happened..." I blew at Torchwick so he´d move. He frowned, but looked back at Cinder.

"So, whats this kid gonna help with anyway? From what i´ve heard, he´s weak, and he has random chronic pain attacks."

"Fuck you, i´m tougher than I look. For my worlds standards at least, and chronic pain is pain that doesn't leave. My pain is gone...for now. So it ain't chronic." I looked at him, the belt pulling on my neck and cutting my air, just to give him a one second glare before falling back down.

"Well, he is smarter than he looks, brave, and with proper training he might be strong. And, to quote what he said to Neo, he´s very very stubborn. That can be good."

Roman rolled his eyes, but turned to leave. "Well, i´m not baby sitting Neo when shes baby sitting him. If she does anything to him you've got no one to blame but yourself."

"Fuck that, I don't need a baby sitter. Wait, why am i-" I groaned in annoyance, I was talking like

i´d stay with them. "I´m not doing anything, for anyone. Including Neo, you and Cinder."

He huffed, walking out as he spoke. "Just wait and see kid, just wait and see."

At that same moment Neo came in, nodding politely to Cinder and turning to me. I knew it was her because of her heels. Or boots. Beels? I tensed up, remembering what Torchwick said of "plaything".

"Neo, you cannot hurt him unless he runs, doesn't listen, or does something out of line. And no, you cannot keep him tied all day, and no, you cannot torture him or do any severe punishments without my permission. Do you understand?" Her voice was harsh, commanding, and since she got up and left I could only assume Neo had nodded her head or something.

"Ahem...torture? People did theorize that you were a sadist, but we saw to little of you to know for sure..." I gulped, squirming nervously in my bonds. When were they letting me out? Kinda over kill, they're "precautions". I flinched as Neo appeared above me, a small smile on her face. She stroked my hair softly and I felt her sword touching my leg. Not cutting, just they're. She was trying to get me nervous, and I hate to say it but it worked.

"C-could i- _UGH! Control yourself dammit! No stuttering, no nervousness.-_ Could you just let me go? I mean, from this bed." She made a begging motion then pointed at me.

"Fuck that!" A shook, trying to get out. She rolled her eyes and lifted her sword. I closed my eyes and expecting a stab of pain in my leg or stomach but instead heard cuts, leather and metal. It was easier to breath and my hands fell down.

I sighed in relief, sitting up. Neo was now sitting where Cinder sat before. Waiting for me, I supposed. "So...not that i´m complaining but...nothing painful?" She just shook her head.

I sat up, looking around the room again. There was a pile of clothes on a nearby table, which I hadn't been able to see, and another door to what I supposed was a bathroom. "Who´s room am I in anyway?" Neo simply smirked, winking at me.

"What? Seriously, who´s is- oooooh. Fuck that you ice cream _bitch_ -my anger was rising now that I was freed. My recklessness and language with it. "I´m no going to stay another minute with anyone here!" I got up, glad I was still in my original clothes and dashed out the door. I looked around for a split second, saw a big exit and ran for it. My feeling of escaping, of leaving this danger had returned. I heard the yells of some people, but kept going. I even made it outside and saw the forest, but right before I got to the tree line something hit me square in the back, making me fall. I immediately got up, turning and throwing a punch at my attacker. Only to gasp in pain as I felt something grab my fist and twisted it, pressing me down to my knees. Some big faunus guy. A fang lieutenant? He did appear in the show, i´m sure. He let go, some other fang members were behind him and aiming they're guns at me. I just got up, staring at the guy as seriously as i could. Couldn't escape now, but I wouldn't show fear to this _animal._ Cinder was walking calmly with Neo, as if this was something perfectly normal and planned.

"Are you ready to come in? I would like to talk with you privately." Cinder still sounded nice, reasonable. Like she was a good person that I could trust.

"No thanks. You can send me back to my world. Tell Neo to stop smiling because I swear to god i´ll wipe that off her face, and tell this animal here to back off."

I turned to look at Cinder. Neo raised an eyebrow in surprise, probably wondering how I knew she was smiling when I hadn't even looked at her. Cinder sighed and glanced to the big fang member. Crap. I raised my hand in time to grab his fist, turning to glare at him. He easily pulled out of my grasp, blocked my punch and gave me one right in the face, to which I fell dazed. Then he left without saying a word, and after Cinder glared at them the rest left as well.

"Alessandro. All I ask for is a chance. Talk with me, stay with us. You can learn how to fight, learn who the real criminals are, and actually enjoy your time here. I just ask for a little faith." Cinder offered her hand, her voice was soft and convincing. Reasonable, yes, I could trust her. Wait, no! I couldn't, this was a trick...right? I couldn't tell, she looked worried for me, and sounded worried to. Maybe I should trust her... I took her hand, getting up and looking away sheepishly.

"Alright, i´ll listen...for now." And I walked back in with them. Wondering how my new life here would actually be.

 **So that was chapter two. If you've read my other fics you'd notice Ive never written so much for one chapter.**

 **I just got really into this one :3**

 **Don't expect the chapters to always be so long, ill do my best and I definitely have enough time and story imagined for it.**

 **But still, don't hope for always sooo long.**

 **Don't forget to fave, follow and review! (especially review cause I need some feed back :) )**


	3. Chapter 3: Date of Danger

One month has passed since I came to Remnant and to be honest...

I´m loving it.

Maybe I judged them to harshly at first, sure the fang members were dicks to me but only because I was human, Cinder Mercury, Emerald and Neo were fine. After day one Neo had stopped cutting me and hadn't tried anything at all, guess Roman was wrong with the "plaything" idea. Though I have to admit she seems to have a lot of fun beating the crap out of me during training. The last month had been training and adapting, luckily I had no more chronic pains. My theory had been that my body had to adapt to the new world and since it was a new world that meant somethings had _BIG_ changes so no wonder it hurt. I told Cinder this but seeing that i´ve never had another attack we stopped worrying about it. Cinder, she was...well she was like a mother. She might seem kinda creepy but she was always helping me out and being so nice. Emerald and Mercury were...friendly, I guess. I sometimes trained with them as well (and got my butt kicked, but no surprise there) but they were patient and very helpful. Hell, Mercury´s been teaching me his style of combat and I must admit its cool. I still suck at fighting against them but I could probably beat any of the thousand kids at my High School now, aura helped give me an advantage.

Yeah, I have aura.

The second week here I had started training and almost died because I had no aura, so Cinder decided to unlock mine, without I wouldn't have progressed nearly as fast as I have. Still, I might be doing good for Earthling standards but for Remnant? Not really, still I keep being told that I shouldn't worry about it. I´ll be a great fighter soon enough. And I believe it, I will be. I just have to keep this up. One thing i´ve learned is that i´m a natural with aura, which is ironic considering I just got it. I can force my aura to heal minor wounds instantly, keep it around me longer than I should in battle. Hell, I can even concentrate it in certain parts of my body to block stronger blows. Yesterday when Neo tried to stab me in our fight, her sword literally sparked off my chest. _My chest._

Still, I have great limits. I go to bed every day feeling like I had done three days of hard work, when I try to use my aura to much, because I depend on my aura for a lot of things now, I pass out of give myself internal bleeding. To much pressure on my body, some fang doctor said after checking me out. Still, i´ve been having a blast. My old ideas of escaping and finding someone good had left. I had wanted to find the people of Beacon, team RWBY and JNPR. But these guys here seemed awesome and they've helped me so much...were they actually the good guys? Helping the faunus get a better place in society wasn't bad, it was good. Of course it was. I yelped as I felt something jump on me, once I steaded myself I could feel the person on my shoulders, her legs hanging.

"Hey Neo...whats up?" Neo, I wasn't sure what to think of her. After day one I never really felt safe or comfortable with her. Even though she was the nicest of the group and helped me more...i couldn't shake the feeling she was gonna run me through her sword.

She bent down, her upside down face looking at me with a smile.

"No Neo, I won´t be doing that. Ever." I sighed, shaking my head.

She pouted, staring at me and moving her mouth ever so slightly.

"Jesus Neo, I swear to god..." I had learned pretty quickly Neo´s little language. She never spoke but everything else, her body language, eyes, mouth, hell even her nose twitches meant something. Besides Roman I was the only one who could understand this "language".

She let out a little huff, then sat up again and pat me arm gently with her heel. She wanted me to go somewhere, but where now?

"How about you get off, and go yourself? Legs are meant for walking Ice Cream." She pulled my hair and tried to prod me again. I stood still.

She sighed and with a little flash we were gone. I feel to my knees and felt her get off me. "God damn it Neo...my stomach can´t take your semblance very well..."

She pulled me up and after a moment trying not to puke I looked around. "What the hell...wow." She had taken us to the top of a very tall hill, not anywhere I had seen since i´d gotten here or in the show. It was night time here, so a different continent and the moon was lighting up the sky, but millions of stars were still visible.

"Wow Neo, its...wow." I had never seen such a sight before. It was breath taking. Neo forced me to sit next to her, laying her head on my shoulder. She starting pointed at the sky, moving her finger like she was drawing.

"Constellations!" I laughed as I began to see the figures she was drawing. I put an arm around her, paying extreme attention to the new constellations she´d draw. Soon she stopped, but by now I could see at least five constellations. Grimm and animals, one hunter as well. I yawned, the days activities getting to me.

Neo laid back, pulling me with her. I saw her nose twitch and her eyes narrow and frowned. Never saw that little move before. Before I could ask what she had said she pulled me close, softly kissing me for a few seconds before teleporting away. I stayed still a few seconds, eye wide and mouth open like a fish out of water. Did that really just happen? I sat up, looking around for her before sighing in frustration.

"She left me here...i knew there was a trick!" I got up angrily. Beginning to walk in a random direction. She left out here by myself...stupid little midget...

"Neo...where is he?" Cinder spoke. She had just returned to the warehouse and, surprise surprise, Neo had taken advantage to toy with the boy since no one was there to stop her.

She smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Neo, we cannot let anything happen to him. He is of utmost importance." Cinder spoke harshly, quite annoyed by the girl.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Roman asked, smiling widely. He knew.

"Where did she take him? We need him and cannot risk anything happening to him." Her hand turned on fire and Roman took a step back, Neo pouted, knowing her fun was over.

"Relax, she just took him out sight seeing, no people there and no Grimm have been spotted in the last three months." Romans smile faded as Cinder was visibly angered now.

"Fool! You took the boy to a place that might have Grimm! Unarmed! With little training, who knows what could happen?! He is from another world, for all we know the Grimm will detect him immediately go for him! Neo, take me to him now or else..." Neo´s eyes turned a palish version of they're old colors, and she took Cinder´s arms and left immediately.

I backed up into to the cliffs edge, my heart pounding. Why hadn't they come back yet? Had they left me to die? I had been chased up the cliff by a pack of Beowolfs, my only weapons now were a sharp stick that worked as a sort of spear and a sharp rock as backup...i wasn't feeling very confident. When they first appeared I almost let them kill me, the shock of seeing actual monsters about to kill me...but I managed to snap out of it and run. Now I was cornered and dead.

"No! I wont die! Not to you monsters! I´ll live and make it back to them! To my family and my world!" A tear fell down my cheek, but I took a breath and got into a fighting stance. One beowolf charged me. And I lifted my makeshift wooden spear.

"Where is he?! He must've wandered off..." Cinder said, spinning a full circle but didn't see him. She closed her eyes and concentrated. One of the reasons she had activated his aura was to always be able to find him, he needed aura to survive, she activated his aura to hold a bond of sorts with him. An image appeared in her mind, Alessandro´s view. He was against the ground, a sort of wooden spear in his hands against a Beowolfs neck, keeping its teeth away from his face. He pulled his legs close to himself, under the Beowolfs chest and kicked it off. He stood up and backed up to the ledge. Oh no he was about to jump.

"Neo, go to that cliff." Cinder spun, one finger pointed at the cliff. "Beowolfs, protect him, i´ll meet up with you. Neo nodded, still a little frightened by Cinder. She had never heard her lose her cool like this, sound so worried. She did as told and Cinder took a deep breath. She knew Neo could handle this, so she would take a few minutes to regain her composure. She couldn't look like this anymore in front of the others.

I took a deep breath, keeping my eyes glued on the pack and decided to count.

One heart beat for courage.

Another one for strength.

And the last for luck.

"Bye bye" I stepped off cliff.


	4. Chapter 4: Sword Fighting

_One heart beat for courage._

 _Another one for strength._

 _And the last for luck._

Neo turned her head in Alessandro´s direction as she heard this, just in time to see him take a step off the cliff. She clenched her teeth, spinning and violently using her parasol to bash a beowolfs head into the floor. She ran and jumped of the cliff. She put her arms to her side and sped down, damn he had climbed high up before getting cornered, and he had gotten pretty damn far as well. Neo saw him falling spread eagle, wait, he seemed perfectly calm but serious. He had a smile on his face, was this part of some plan he had made? She went spread eagle to stay above him and frowned as she heard him yell, but not with fear,with excitement. He put his arms against himself and shot down, she frowned, he had nothing to slow his fall and below (and rising pretty damn fast) was nothing but solid ground. Not even trees which could help with a landing strategy. She saw him go spread eagle once again and spin, back shining strongly with aura.

" _Oh no, hes going to fall on his back with aura. It could work, but it probably won´t."_ Neo thought, she saw him close his eyes and he still had a wide smile on his face. She growled and teleported to him, grabbing his arms and teleporting back to the cliff, because in the one second she had to teleport she could only think of that. She stood up a little dizzy, the fall leaving her like this and much to her surprise was pushed to the ground by Alessandro who went in front with his spear (how the hell did he hold onto that?!) and stabbed a Beowolf in the head, who had been about to kill Neo. She took out her sword and dashed in front of him, stabbing another ones stomach and pushing it to to the floor. She jumped back to avoid another before grabbing the boys arm again and teleporting away, back to Cinder.

Cinder nodded at Neo, not a hint of anger on her face now.

"Have fun, did we?" She said to the boy.

"I... can´t believe you freaking did that to me!" He yelled, turning to Neo, who crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Oh don´t give me that! You brought me here and acted all nice then left me to die!" He took a step closer to Neo and it was a little comical due to Neo´s height. She was about a head smaller than him.

Neo rolled her eyes and her nose twitched slightly.

"Oh come on! What was I suppose to do? Stay here and die?" He said to her.

 _Interesting._ Cinder thought. _He understands Neo´s "language"._ Neo pushed him back and, much to both Cinder and Neo´s surprise, got her hand grabbed and was flipped over his back, unfortunately for Alessandro being as flexible as she was she landed on her feet, kicked his face and pulled her hand away.

"Enough!" Cinder said, making both of them flinch. "Alessandro," She said turned to him as he got up, holding his forehead. "It was an accident, remember what I said when we first met? She can´t do anything without my permission and she knows what consequences await her." Neo huffed, but looked away. Alessandro stared at Cinder for a few moments before sighing.

"Alright...well i´m going to sleep. Hopefully I won´t wake up in the forest." He said before storming off. Neo´s fists were clenched and she seemed about to follow him, but Cinder held her back.

"You shouldn't be that upset...do you want the boy to see you in a better way?" She gave Neo a smirk as she blushed slightly, but quickly hid it. Did Neo have feelings for the boy? This is what happened when she let her be in charge of the boy.

 _Stupid Neo, stupid Grimm, stupid Remnant._ I thought as a walked into my room. The first say we met...it was only a month ago but it feels like forever. I thought back, I was at school with Violet then Neo appeared, kicked my butt, took me. Cinder convinced me she was good and that as it. I was living here...did I make the right choice? They hadn't done much to make me feel like they were bad, Neo was psychotic sometimes, Roman stole dust for a good cause, Merc and Em...what did they do? Lets see when we saw them in the show...they...they...

"I can´t remember...? Why can´t I remember?!" This shouldn't be happening, lets see. Characters. Ruby, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Adam, Tukson...wait, Tukson. He...he was at a bookstore. His business, then...Emerald and Mercury went to kill him. I was living with criminals and murderers and hadn't noticed. But why hadn't I remembered this? Lets see, what else happened in the show...Ironwood, he...ok moving on. Glynda! Shes a teacher! She teaches...crud, can´t remember either. I jumped up as Emerald and Mercury walked into my room.

"Woah, we scare you kid?" Emerald said, smiling at me.

"Heh, not a chance. Though it would be nice of you to knock." I rubbed my head nervously, standing up.

"Whats wrong? You look like you´ve seen a ghost." Mercury said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What? Nothings wrong. I´m fine, well, mostly. After Neo´s stunt and finally seeing some Grimm i´m a little...shaken. But i´ll be fine."

"Yeah Cinder told us, so we decided to finally give you these." Emerald said, handing me to small...hilts? They were sword hilts, but just the hilts. I frowned and turned them around. Ah, here we go. A couple of buttons, I pressed them and went wide eyed as a saw two blades pop out, one on each one.

"Woah..." They were two wakizashi swords, about fifty centimeters each one, so almost the size of a katana sword. Black hilts and silver blades in perfect condition. I frowned as I saw another set of buttons now.

"Those are to fire the bullets." Mercury said.

"Wait...bullets? These things can actually fire bullets?!" He nodded and Emerald laughed at me.

"You look like a five year old on Christmas." She said.

"Can you blame me? This is so cool! Why didn't you guys give this to me before?"

"We...um, we didn't think you were ready for a weapon like this yet. But seeing what happened today we´ve decided that its about time you learn to use these, for future occasions." She smiled at me again. "Like them?"

"Hell yeah! Lets go practice!" I pressed the buttons and the blades folded and retracted into the hilts. "Cool...wait, where do the bullets go? How do I reload?"

"The bottom parts of the hilts are where you fire from, they open up so the empty clip slides out and for you to put to more. It´ll take some practice but soon you´ll be able to do fast reloading. And use the sword correctly." Mercury said, walking out with Emerald following, I smiled widely. Little did they know , I remembered what they did, they can teach me how to fight but if I use it, it will be to fight them.

When I make my escape.

I raised my swords, blocking Emeralds own blades and kicked her back, she blocked and kicked me into the air.

"Thats the match!" Mercury called without much enthusiasm. We had been doing this for a few hours now and though I made improvement I lost every single match. Sure, first day with the swords, but it still infuriated me.

"Well, you are already getting better. Mixing Merc´s fighting style with the swords was a good touch. Wasn't expecting it." She sheathed her weapons.

"Come on! One more guys, i´m just getting warmed up." I smiled at them.

"You look half dead kid. One more match you´ll be in the morgue." I turned to see Roman and Neo.

"How much did you see?" I asked.

"We just saw you get defeated, again, the weapons are nice touches but your still not much yourself." He smirked at me, Neo was behind him shaking her head at me. She knew what I was planning, by the look on my face.

"Well then, dear Roman, care to fight and prove yourself right?" I smiled at him, staring. Mercury and Emerald remained quiet and Neo face palmed.

"Felling confident, kiddo? Fine i´ll fight, but if I win your joining me on my next heist. Got it?" He walked opposite of me, cane ready.

"If I win your providing me with dust rounds. Wind and fire, my clips are special, so you better make them right."

He shrugged. "Deal, but you won´t win anyway."He raised his cane and fire. I flipped backwards and over it, the raised one blade to block his cane, I lowered the other to my side as he tried to hit there. He was fast, I parried another blow and countered, making him back up. He growled but before he could attack again I began slashing with both blades, he was blocking every single blow though. I smiled and kicked him backwards, spinning my swords so the hilts were aimed at him and fired my wind dust rounds. This sent me flying back and Roman as well, I landed on my feet and he hit a try, falling to the ground. He got up dazed, the shook his head rapidly and glared at me.

"Something wrong? Maybe you under estimated me. I might suck against Merc, Em, and Grimm. But looks like you and most of the fang are easy now." I laughed and charged. I jumped on spun, falling down in a deadly arc but he jumped back and as I landed he dashed forward, his cane hitting the side of my head and knocking me down. I rolled backwards to avoid his second blow and, now on my feet, resumed my flurry of stabs. Up, down, right left, down, up, he blocked them all and this time his cane rose and hit my chin, then my leg, making me go to a knee. I raised my sight just in time to get his cane to the side of my face again, knocking me down.

"Ugh..." I spat to the side.

"Something wrong? Maybe you under estimated me." He said, mocking me. I rolled my eyes as he swung his cane again I focused my aura on my side, he yelped and pain and dropped the cane. "What the heck?!" I laughed and got up, kicking his chin and therefore sending him upwards, as he fell I jumped and kicked his stomach, sending him into a tree. He fell and before he could get up I put the tip of my sword to his chest.

"Looks like I win."A smiled widely. Emerald looked at Mercury confused.

"Did he really just win a match? Torchwick should be way tougher than him..." She said.

"Looks like he had more in him than we noticed." Mercury replied, sounding as casual as ever. "You can put the sword away now."

I gave Roman one last smirk before sheathing my swords and putting them on my sides, the fit perfectly in my pockets. I turned as I felt a hand on my shoulders. Neo. My smile melted.

"What do you want?" I made sure I sounded hateful. She stared at me intently, a smirk on her face.

"Oh...maybe some other time. I´m beat. I´m not skilled enough nor have the energy to fight you Neo." She pouted, then turned away. Roman had gotten up and retrieved his cane, storming off.

"I can´t believe I just won. Even if it was against Roman. Looks like I really am improving." I said to myself as I followed Merc and Em inside the place again. Now it was time for some good nights sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting put to use

"Mm...Neo its to early...get o- AH!" I jumped out of bed. Wide awake. Neo was standing in front of me, smiling innocently and holding her parasol behind her.

"Get out!" She just shook her head.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I watched her do her little body language.

"´Scuse me? I´m not due for any...jobs? What jobs? I beat Roman yesterday, he owns me ammo I owe him nothing. That was our deal." I frowned as I saw more body movements. Subtle as they may be they were bright as day to me.

"Cinder _ordered_ me to? I don´t take orders. I didn't even ask to be here. Point is, i´m not breaking the law, unless absolutely required." Neo flashed pink and teleported away.

"Weird..." I had a bad feeling now, but I shrugged it off and started my daily morning routine. Only difference was now I had my to swords clipped to my sides. Well, the hilts since the swords sheathed were inside the hilt itself.

"What do you mean he doesn't take orders? He is under our control! We brought him here to use him and to-" 

"Thats enough!" Cinder snapped. Turning to Adam Taurus who had been talking. He almost let slip what the plan was and Cinder did not want that.

"This _is_ ridiculous. We kidnap him, force him to stay here and he does what he wants? We´ve been to soft, we need to show him where he is and his situation. Hes gotten to comfortable, he feels _safe._ " Roman said, staring at Cinder.

"If we are brutal and make him suffer he will want to leave. Like he tried when we first arrived. If we are nice and work with him, he will help." Cinder countered, to which Adam grunted.

"He couldn't escape even if he wanted to. With all the men we have, Emerald, Mercury, Roman, myself and you, how could he? He doesn't even know the world. The one thing we have done correctly is not letting him explore much. He´d escape and be completely lost. We should use him how we see fit, and make him see how helpless he is." Adam and Roman nodded at each other and Cinder narrowed her eyes.

"What have you two done?" She said.

"We sent some people to remind him of how weak and helpless he is. Nothing serious, but this will teach him." Roman smiled as Adam left the room. Adam was about to take care of this personally.

I bent back, as if I was playing limbo. A sword passed right above my face. I flipped backwards then dashed forward, tackling into two of them and sending them down to the ground, dazed. The minute I had gone outside ten fang members had ambushed me. I yelped and lifted my right sword, then grunting as I was forced down. A foot kicked me hard from the left, sending me down completely and making pain go through my side. I growled and jumped up, hilts aimed at the four now, I fired two dust rounds. They went flying into the warehouse wall with some surprised yelling and I went flying backwards.

"Get over here!" One of the others said,he had a hammer. I flipped over him and his weapon as it came down to the floor, smashing where I was moments before. I landed behind him and and spun, my heel hitting his face, I heard someone behind me and crouched, spinning with my leg stretched to trip him, then jump on him and give him a quick punch to the face, knocking him out. Six down. For a little bit at least, four more to go. I actually made quick work of them, so far the hardest enemy i´ve had was Roman. These guys were even weaker than him. I looked around, the ten faunus spread across the ground around me.

"Why did you attack me?! I´m not the enemy!" I growled at them.

"Because I told them to. Its time you learned a lesson." I turned, glaring at the newcomer. It faded quickly and was replaced but a worried frown. Adam, this was not gonna end well for me...

"Um...hey...Adam. Whats up?" I gave him a nervous smile, my guard lowered. He simply chuckled and put a hand on his hilt, his leggings bending a little. He was going to fight me, uh oh. Lets see what I remember, his fighting style was always sheathing the sword after an attack, the sword could be shot out of its sheath, the sheath itself was a rifle, seemed to be short ranged but I couldn't be sure. So, plan. If I stay far away then I should be fine. Maybe when hes distracted I can make it into the warehouse, get some help or hide. Weirdly, this second option bothered me. I didnt want to run or hide, even it was smart. I wanted to fight.

"Well, careful Addy, you might get hurt." His smile left. Romans little comments were a good thing to copy, they pissed of the enemy pretty well. His sword shot out and I jumped to the side, raising my own swords to parry his blow. He was _fast_. Covered that distance in two seconds. I flipped frontwards as he tried to get me again, spun with the intent to kick. He grabbed my foot, pulled me back and I fell. He let go of my foot and I rolled, lifting my arms in an X and forcing aura to concentrate there. His sword got locked between them and I pulled it out of his hand, jumping back up I slashed with his own weapon, forcing him back. I made short movements with the sword, deflecting five bullets and didn't realized he charged. He tackled me, taking his sword as I fell, but I managed to roll back and grab my weapons at the same time and flipping backwards various times to avoid his multiple blows but he eventually got smart and on my sixth flip he waited and charged, slamming me into a tree. My aura held though. I yelped and ducked as his sword impaled itself in the tree, where my head was moments before. I growled grabbing his arm to keep him from using his sword and kicking upwards to the chin , like Roman, but Adam grabbed my foot, pulled his sword out despite my hand and stabbed me through the stomach. I yelled letting go and falling down.

"You really thought you were strong? That you were safe? That you belonged here?" He shook his head, twisting his sword and making me yell again. "Remember your place."

"Heh, i-i beat Roman...thats a start." I reached for y sword and he pressed down, basically nailing e to the floor as I felt the sword exit my back.

"You really think Roman is that weak? He let you get beaten to see what you could do, if you were a threat. Me and him planned that."He pulled his sword out, then sheathed it. "You will listen to us, or die, understand?"

"F-fuck you!" I flinched as he shifted, expecting another sword. But as it never came I saw Adam had turned.

"You´ll listen, sooner or later...we´ll make sure about that." He began to walk off and I blacked out, from blood lose or exhaustion, or maybe both. I don't know.

"You did what?!" Cinder shouted, walking up to Adam.

"I fought him. I defeated him. I made him see how weak he is and how foolish aswell." He stared down at Cinder. "You are getting very concerned over the boy."

She sighed, turning to Roman. "Why was I not informed of this?" She asked.

"Uh...heh, funny story. Adam, I need to go count the dust. You can explain things to her." He shot the other tow a smile before leaving the room.

"You were to nice to him. He needed, he still needs, to e shown his dilemma. To be used. We won´t get anywhere if we are nice." Adam said.

Cinder disagreed. Completely. She hated this but instead of voicing her thoughts she put her neutral face on and nodded. "Next time, tell me. Or let Neo do the work. I want him to have little contact with most of us, Neo is his main partner but if you ust use Emerald or Mercury."

"Your...ok with this?" He asked, sounded confused. He had expected more arguing.

"Of course. I didn't bring him here to enjoy himself, we cannot let him ruin our plan." Adam nodded then left the room.

Cinder sighed, sitting on a nearby chair. She really could not let her emotions show anymore. It would compromise her. She wanted to be nice, but if she was then the rest wouldn't listen to her. They´d accuse her of liking the boy and maybe even remove her from everything. She couldn't have that. "Sorry, Alessandro. Looks like we shall see how tough you really are, because I can´t keep you from suffering anymore." She said, still, he won´t survive what she had planned for him. Better for her to stop caring. Why had she even cared to begin with? She still did not know...

Ugh. Where was I? I sat up and groaned as I felt pain race up my stomach. I ignored it and sat up anyways, looking around. I was in my room, no one in here. I can´t believe Adam had done that. Where was Mercury and Emerald? I had only gone out to see them, Merc told me to go

...had he lied to me. Tricked me? He had to, it was the only thing that could've happened. I got up, ignoring the pain. No, I wont deal with this. I closed my eyes and flared my aura on the wound, after a few moments I felt the pain leave. Odd, I wasn´t tired from it. That should´ve tired me...maybe emotions let me use it more than normal? I chuckled as I walked out of the room. Even in this mess I could over think and even laugh. I loved that of me. As I walked out, Neo came to me. I frowned as she "talked" to me.

"They...want me for a heist? Neo, I sa-" I froze, eyes wide and gulped. Her sword was against my neck, she was smiling in that sadistic way of hers. "Neo...i´ll give you one chance to move away..." My aura had already been active since I flared it, if she tried to cut I was fairly sure I could flare it again fast enough. I rolled my eyes as she "spoke".

"Just shut it. I´ll go, but threats weren't necessary. I mean, we are working together, right?" I raised an eyebrow at her. After Adam I was really stating to doubt the good/bad thing again. I might be dumb for considering it so little, but they had been great to me and I had no where to go and no goal yet. Still...i´d have to be careful now. She wrapped her arm around mine and we began walking. I sighed, knowing she wouldn't let me go. She loved this little things that bugged me. We walked into the conference room, which only made me more curious. I had never gone in or been allowed. It was sound proof to so I even when I tried to hear I couldn't. Cinder, Roman, Adam, the fang lieutenant. Neo kissed my cheek and left the room, I shifted nervously as the all just stared at me. Even Cinder who usually showed me some emotion was rock solid. This was serious.

"So...why am I here?" I asked.

"Well kid, seeing as your strong enough to fight police and any other pests during our heists, most of them at least. We´ve decided to put you to work. I´m starting my next string of robberies tomorrow, we´re hitting twenty dust shops, a shipment at the docks and a convoy of delivery trucks. The convoy has protection, docks shouldn't have much. Dust shops are easy pickings." He smiled wider. "You gotta listen to everything I say."

"..." I turned to Cinder, then Adam. This had to be a joke. They couldn't expect me to rob anything. Hell, most of my life I wanted to be a cop. If they're was something better on Earth like Hunters I would've been a hunter.

"Alessandro, you´ve learned enough. And we´ve taken care of you for enough time. You must, carry your own weight, so to speak. Remember, there won´t be any deaths or hurt civilians and this is for the faunus. They need this or humans will eventually crush them." She smiled at me in that motherly way of hers, I couldn't help but smile a bit back. Plus, she wasn't wrong. This was for the faunus, the greater good...right? Wait, no. Ugh, I shouldn't be thinking like this. The "greater good" was an excuse for people to do bad stuff. Earth proved that. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but know. Ask me to unload it, prep the trucks, weapons. Something like that and fine, i´ll do it. But...robbery? I´m sorry, I can´t. I won´t." I crossed my arms, staring at the three. Cinder sighed, looking disappointed. I felt a pang of guilt. But didn't change my mind. Adam nodded to Roman who aimed his cane at me.

"Hey!" I back up, hands on hilts. "What are you doing?!"

"You will go with us, or you´ll be punished, kiddo. And trust me, Neo knows how to punish people." He grinned. I looked around at everyone, none of them reacted. I sighed.

"Ok...but if i´m going we are doing it my way. I don´t want a single bullet fired or a single sword slashed. I don´t want anyone to get hurt, civilians or us." I crossed my arms, glaring at Roman and daring him to say otherwise. He looked around and the three apparently got to a silent agreement. Cinder looking bothered.

"We are not making deals here. You do it, or you suffer the consequences. What do you not get about that?" Adam said walking a little closer to me. "When we brought you here, no deal was made. When we trained you, no deal was made. Their are no deals!" He grabbed my neck, lighting fast and smashed me against the wall, I couldn't even react. "You. Will. Go."

"Go...to hell!" I croaked, grabbing his arm and kicking him. I felt his knee pin my leg to the wall.

"You will if you don´t obey!" I felt his grip tighten, My air cut off. I struggled uselessly against him.

"Come on kid, we don´t have all day. You just have to go, grab the dust. Leave. Its not that evil or hard." Roman said,

"Alessandro, just go. We could use your help. Its not dangerous to anyone but us and its not hard even for someone like you." Cinder said, her soft voice working its way into my head. Besides, I could trust her. She was like a mother, she kept me safe. She couldn't fight Adam, her ally, but still tried to help. I nodded slowly and Adam dropped me. I retched and gagged, air working its way back into me.

"Good. You will go at night. Hit ten of the twenty stores. Roman is leading the heists, this time you will be his only company. The only orders you have are listen to him and protect him at all costs. Shouldn't be a problem for you." Adam said before walking out.

"Hm, as if I need protection." Roman huffed before leaving himself.

I shakily got to my feet, eying Cinder. She was staring at me and I couldn't tell what she was thinking about. After a few seconds she walked over and hugged me.

"I´m sorry. But there is nothing I can do." She whispered in my ear. I nodded,

"I understand. Don´t worry, i´ll be fine." I said, then walked out to prepare myself.


	6. Chapter 6: Needed dust found coffee

"I still think your being to nice to him, your acting like the boys mother!" Adam said, his hands up in a gesture of frustration.

"You treat him bad, everyone does. A few of us treat him right and if he runs off, it shall be easier to make him come back. Adam, you just stop questioning everything I do." Cinder crossed her arms, glaring at Adam.

"Cinder you have been to different since he arrived-" He was cut short by a fire ball which sent him into a wall. "W-what the-"

"Listen, Taurus, you seem to be forgetting your place. I _chose_ the White Fang to help me. I don´t need you, any of you. There are plenty of people elsewhere. Now, just like Alessandro should, remember your place." She cupped his chin in her hand, letting it light up a little. She really did need to remind Adam she was in charge.

"Ok kid. Follow my lead. Mask on-" Roman was cut short by me.

"No way! I´m here but i´m not using the mask of a terrorist!" I yelled.

Roman sighed. "I thought Cinder explained to you that they aren´t terrorists." I sighed, knowing Roman had a point. I put the mask on, at least I had it custom made. What was normally the white part, a majority of the mask, was now black and the edges that used to be red were now blue.

"Gotta hand it to you, I like the style." He nodded to the others and walked out of the alleyway, I followed. The rest would divide in groups of three and hit ten stores in total. Me and Roman would take the other ten by ourself´s. I rushed to catch up to him. We were walking up to a lone dust store, it was nighttime. Very few people around so it was perfect. We simply walked in, I looked around. This place reminded me of "From Dust Till Dawn" with shelfs of magazines, weapon parts, dust in many forms. A young women was our cashier tonight.

"Hello ma´am." Roman said, leaning on the counter and giving the lady his signature smile. A gagged as I saw her turn pink and stare at him. "I was hoping you could help us."

"Of course, what can I do?" She smiled cutely at him.

"Give us all the dust, for free. And don´t tell anyone you gave it to us." He chuckled as she frowned, confused. I sighed, that being my cue, and took out one sword, lazily pointing the hilt in her direction. She must´ve known about weapons because she noticed this allowed me to shoot her.

"P-please don´t kill me!" She backed p a bit, but didn't do anything. "Just take the dust and leave!"

"Ah, I love it when they cooperate. Here, put the dusts in this." Roman handed her a case for the crystals then went to put various tubes in the self insertion dust tubes. We´d take these back to the alley way then go for the next shop. I frowned, getting closer to the women.

"You look like a human...yet your a faunus..." I murmured, she heard as I had guessed she would.

"How did you notice?" She whispered. Roman being a regular human didn't hear us.

"I don´t know..." I nodded to Roman as she took the tubes in a bag, indicating for me to leave. I grabbed the case and smashed the phone on the counter with my sword hilt. "Sorry miss." I said before we exited the shop. We continued doing this for most of the night, we´d hit a store, take the dust, go back to the alley, drop the dust, head to new store. Rinse and repeat. Then it all went to hell, we made it to the last store, went in, grabbed the dust, but when we turned we froze. Four figures were standing outside, waiting.

"Shit..." Roman muttered. "Hunters."

For the first time in a long time something besides Neo made my heart skip a beat. Wait, did I really just say that? Anyway, I narrowed my eyes, trying to identify the figures. Bunny ears, one really tall dude and a girl who seemed to be holding a brief case?

"Oh my god...oh this is so awesome!" I laughed. One of the shadows, Velvet I assumed, cocked her head hearing me. She seemed confused to my outburst.

"Why is this good, kid?" Roman asked.

"Oh its bad for us, we are about to get our asses kicked. But its so cool that _they_ are here!" I couldn't help it, team CFVY were so bad ass I needed to fan boy over this, even if they were about to beat me to a pulp.

"Uh, great. So we need another way out..." He looked around.

"Nah, you go ahead. For once i´m going to enjoy getting beat up." I smiled as they walked inside, getting into my stance. Basically I crouched down, one sword held by each side.

"Hello boys, having fun?" asked Coco, the teams leader. As fashionable as ever.

"Yeah, what about you Coco?" I chuckled as I noticed her surprise. One thing I learned from Neo and Roman was how to fool with my enemies.

"I´m sorry, have we met?" She took another step, I stayed still and Roman shifted nervously.

"Roman, blow a hole in the back, get out. I got you covered. I´ll try to meet up with ya." He sounded a complaint, but then saw Yatsuhashi take out his sword and he left. Fox tried to run past me but I simply spun my right sword, firing a fire dust round and blowing up the floor in front of him. That should give Roman time to escape.

"So, now that you can´t get him. I think we´re fine." I backed up a bit, still smiling at them.

"Oh no kid, your not gonna be ok. You see, this was my favorite dust shop. Your going to pay for what you did to my friend there- she nodded at the cashier- and the damage here." She gave Fox a slight nod.

He dashed to me, his gauntlets swords ready. I flipped back, then raised my sword to block his. He broke off and immediately came back, slashing everywhere he could. I grunted and parried his blows. Legs, head, arms, it was hard but I was fast enough. He spun, leg low to trip me. He then jumped, falling down with one blade ready to stab, I rolled out of the way, barely, and jumped back up. He sheathed his swords, getting into a hand to hand combat stance.

"Hmm..." I looked back at the other three, they were just watching, Velvet looked nervous, Yatsu was calm, Coco frowned. Was I doing that good?

"Come on Fox, we should hurry. I still need to go do my homework." Coco said. He nodded.

"Lets make this interesting, shall we?" I put my swords away, on hand behind my back the other one pointed at him, palm out. He clenched his teeth and charged, a flurry of punches, I ducked one, blocked the other with my palm, raised my knee to block the third and crouched as he spun, one foot high to hit my head. I jumped back and then to the side, both hands up and began my own attack. He smirked, blocking my hits just as well. He grabbed my fist, twisting it and spinning me into a hold. I simply kicked back, in between his legs. He grunted but spun me again, his fist pulling back then smashing into my face, sending my flying into a wall. I got up, feeling dizzy and took a foot to my chin, which sent me up. I hit the roof then fell down, panting. Fox walked back to his team, arms crossed. I thought I was doing good but Fox looked perfectly fine and I was panting on the floor.

"Ok, ready to give up and come?" Coco asked. I laughed, standing up and getting back in my stance. Coco sighed and I felt my heart skip a beat as she let her mini gun unsheathe, but Velvet pulled on her arm.

"Coco wait! Hes already done, we don´t have to hurt him anymore!" She said, I frowned. I didn't like the fact that she considered me this weak, even if she was right.

"He isn't giving up, lets just do this and take him in." She spoke calmly, eyes trained on me the whole time though.

"Oh fuck this..." I muttered, spinning my swords so the hilts were aimed at them. Regular bullets on.

"W-wait! Lets just talk!" Velvet got between us, hand outstretched to stop us both. Yatsu flinched, ready to jump in. If I had wanted I could've shot Velvet. Fox raised a brow at me, surprised hadn't taken action.

"Ok, i´ll bite. What exactly are we talking about?" I said.

"Come with us, we can help. We know what the fang says and its lies. Come with us and we can show you the truth, you could be a good person!" She said, giving me a smile. I shook my head, smiling.

"Not a faunus. I´m human." I answered. Fox seemed confused.

"Fox, I thought you said he was a faunus?" Coco said.

"He is, I can tell. He must be lying." He seemed slightly angered by my comment.

"Wait," I scratched my head, confused. "i´m not a faunus. Sure i´m with the fang, but not because they want me. Or because i-" I shut up, realizing I almost let something spill. If I did that Adam would kill me for sure.

"Stop lying!" Fox said, almost a yell.

"Foxy, calm down." Coco said.

"Whats your name?" Velvet asked me, taking a step forward.

"Uh...White Fang." I answered.

"You can trust us, my name is-"

"Velvet, hes Fox, thats Yatsuhashi and I said before your leader is Coco. You four make are team CFVY, from Beacon." I said, nodding at each one as I said their name. Coco´s frown increased.

"How´d you know that?!" She asked, prepping her mini gun.

"Coco stop!" Velvet stood right in front of me, I had to admit this added more to my confusion.

"Uh...we´re enemies. Why are you doing this?" I asked. Before I escaped or attacked I at least wanted to know this.

"Because I can see your not bad. Your just with some bad people. Please, we can help." I felt a lump form in y throat. Since I got here no one seemed to have cared for me like this. But I knew I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, sure. Then you´d just forget about me. Leave me to the mercy of whatever it is that judges me." I spun, foot up high. Velvet lifted her arm, blocking my foot and spun, giving me a kick to the leg I wasn't expecting. I fell to a knee and Fox dashed forward, his fist smashing into my face again. They both jumped away, Velvet looking sad, and then I saw why. I jumped up and ran, bullets racing behind me, and jumped out of the window.

"Fox, Velvet, go get him! Me and Yatsu will corner him off!" Coco said, they both nodded and took off.

"What do you mean you left him?!" Adam growled to Roman.

"There were four hunters! Four! Against us! He let me escape with the dust and said we´d me up somehow. I´m sure he´ll be fine." Roman answered.

"What if he just said that to escape us?! Ask the hunters for help!" Adam grabbed Romans collar, lifting him up.

"He can´t, and doesn't want to. Or else he would've escaped already, tried at least. He will come back, we´re sure." Roman put his cane under Adams chin, glaring at him. "Let me go, now." He said. Adam complied, leaving angrily.

 _Shit shit shit...a right. Now a left. Where am I going? Doesn't matter, just gotta lose them!_ I thought to myself, picking up the pace. I could hear Fox and Velvet behind me. No idea where Coco and Yatsuhashi were at. I stopped, looking around and dashing into a building, half constructed. I began running up the stairs, climbing the scaffolding from time to time because it was faster. I made it to the third floor then groaned.

"Please, just stop! Come with us! I won´t leave, i´ll make sure everything is fine!" Velvet pleaded to me.

"Nothing is fine, nothing! And it won´t be...not here!" I yelled. A ball of anger and resentment I hadn't even realized I had began to come out. Maybe coming here and joining the fang wasnt the worst experience ever, not yet at least, but I didn't like it. Obviously, I complied and liked some stuff like fighting but not joining them!

"Tell us your story, let us find some way to help you." She took a step closer and I snapped, charging with a yell. She flipped backwards and Fox charged to meet me, our swords clashing. He kicked me back and slashed, I ducked under his sword, parrying the other and counter attacking. I kicked him back, or tried to, but he grabbed my foot and pulled me, making me fall. His foot came down in a hammer kick and I raised my arms to block it. I pushed him off and rolled backwards, back on my feet. Velvet charged me and I hesitated, she was so nice and I had adored her when I saw the show. But she didn't see this or didn't care now, a flurry of punches hitting my chest and then she jumped, her foot connect with my chest and pushing me back. I growled and next time she came a crouched, dashed forward and spun, kicking her in the side and sending her into a support column. She gasped in pain and fell to her knees. I spun, blocking Fox´s blade and keeping him and a sword lock. He jumped and both his feet smashed into my chest, I went flying and was forced to let go of my weapons. He threw them to a side. Facing me. I heard someone and turned, Coco´s brief case hit him right under the chin, sending me upwards and breaking my mask off.

"Wheres Yatsu?" Fox asked, going next to the fashionista.

"Hes taking care of Veronica. When the police arrive he´ll go back to the bullhead." She smiled at me. "Is the little kid hurt?"

I got up shakily, frowning I felt my face. I had a big cut on my right cheek, my mask was in pieces. I went wide eyed as I noticed they could see my face and instinctively covered it. After a minute a realized that wouldnt matter and I just glared at Coco.

"You forgot Velvet." Fox said to me and I spun, Velvet kicking my stomach again and sending me to the side. I yelled as pain flared in my side. I looked down and saw a metal spike going through my waist.

"Uh...jesus christ." I tried to move and flinched, feeling more pain.

"I´m...i´m sorry..." She said, going to my side, I grabbed her neck, making her yelp and head butted her, aura reappearing and focusing on my head for a second. She fell down, dazed. I focused aura in my fist and punched down on the spike, breaking the tip which was exiting my body then pulled myself out. I stumbled, but dashed and grabbed my swords. Fox had gone to Velvets side and Coco aimed her gun at me.

"Don´t even try." She sounded dead serious, her glasses off so I could see her glare.

"I´m sorry...i just can´t get caught now...not yet. I´m not sure when." I said, turning to Velvet. She stood up, a little blood on her forehead.

"You have no where to go. Surrender or this time I really will shoot you." Coco said.

"Oh...i have one place to go. I hope I can see you all later. Really, i´ll make this up to you." I smiled at Coco, like I used to, the old me.

"Wait! Don´t! You have no aura, your hut, you won´t survive the fall." Velvet said, leaving Fox to take a few steps to me. She didn't try to get close though, she wasn't dumb.

"I didn't have aura when I came her either, I didn't have the correct...body. I suffered more pain then this fall. I´ll make it. Plus I did this before...under worse circumstances..." I said, taking a step back.

"Wait! Don´t!" Coco yelled as Velvet ran to me. I spread my arms and closed my eyes. A smile spread across my face as I let myself fall.

"Please, tell us again." Ironwood said, facing team CFVY.

Coco sighed. "Velvet and Fox chased him up the building. I went afterwards, being slower. Yatsuhashi stayed behind to wait with Veronica. When I arrived he was pretty beat up, I simply swung my case, broke his mask and lowered his aura. Velvet kicked him, accidentally pushing him into metal spike. He somehow was able to focus his aura into certain parts of his body, he did that to his forehead and head butted Velvet then used his aura in his fist to break the spike and pull himself out. He went to the side and let himself fall off..."

"And do you think he survived?" Professor Ozpin asked, taking a sip from his mug.

"We don´t know, we couldn't see."

"I didn't ask how exactly, I asked for your theory." He said, sounding calm as ever.

"I think he forced himself to focus aura all over the back side of his body, the part that would hit the ground, this would hurt and leave him even weaker. But he could survive. If not he might have a semblance which let him survive." Velvet answered. Being the "mage" of the group she knew more of aura than the others. Coco pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair.

"Its not your fault Vel..." She said.

"What do you feel guilty of, Ms. Scarlatina?" Ozpin asked.

"At first I thought he was just a confused faunus, that I could show him to be good. Then I saw, we all saw, it was much worse than that. But when I spoke, I knew I was getting through to him. He is good, I just wish I could've helped him..." She rubbed her eyes, smiling appreciatively to Coco.

"You may get the chance soon, Velvet." Ozpin answered with a smile.

Ironwood turned to Ozpin, looking unsure. "Its fine general. Brief them."

"Very well. I trust your decision. This boy, code named Fall, has been with the fang for only a few short months. One of our operatives spotted him while spying on the White Fang. He just appeared. He was described as odd, strange. Both physically and mentally. Yet he acted and behaved just like anyone else. We believe this is connected to something they have been working on which requires all the dust they have been gathering."

"And what is that? What are they doing?" Fox said, seeming much more interested now.

"We have speculations but...we cannot say. Nor want to say, its preferable to keep this to our selfs for now." Ironwood typed something on his scroll. "I must leave. Please keep me up to date on Fall, Ozpin." They nodded to each other before he left.

"Why tell us about Fall?" Yatsuhashi said, which surprised the rest. For him to speak he had to be much more curious of this than the rest.

"We will soon attempt to retrieve Fall from the fang. You were sent on this mission not only to stop the fang, but to capture Roman and Fall. We suspected you wouldnt capture him but we know we could gain valuable intel of him. Your descriptions have been very useful." He smiled at the four in his friendly manner.

"Has he been identified et? Someone somewhere has to have his ID or something." Fox said.

"Yes, he has. A student of Beacon and part of team RWBY. He disappeared a few months ago. The four girls have been going mad trying to find him." He sighed, obviously upset by this. He preferred for all his students to be happy and healthy, not only did he lose one but the other four were suffering now.

"Wait, we´ve met team RWBY, they´re four girls. Your saying they used to be a team of five?" Coco asked.

"Yes, we´ve kept this secret. And I expect you four to do the same. You cannot tell team RWBY or anyone else of this incident."

"What?! But you just said they have been worried sick! If we tell them they can relax, we can get him back!" Fox almost yelled. Yatsuhashi put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a stern look.

"If they knew they would immediately launch in a useless search for him, they would charge in with no caution and I cannot risk my students. Once we recover Fall and make sure he is ok, we will inform the four girls and, if he chooses so, he may return with them." Ozpin said. "Remember, no one may know of this. Understand?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes sir, we understand. We´ll do our best to bring him back." The four gave a nod before exiting the room.

"Let us hope he lives to rejoin this school..." Ozpin muttered to himself once they were out.

"AH!" Ruby yelled, falling backwards and on her butt. She was late for lunch and had been running through the halls. "Uh? Oh sorry!" She stood up, taking Coco´s hand and pulling her up. She the frowned seeing her face then those of her team. "Whats wrong guys? You look sad." She said.

"Uh, its nothing. Just a mission we´re heading out to today. We kinda don´t want to leave for the next few days. Get some rest. But you got to do what you got to do, right?" She gave Ruby her good old confident smirk.

"Yeah! Well good luck on your mission, where are you guys going?"

"Uh...well..." Coco stammered.

"We need to go spy on the White Fang. They might be operating within Vale and thats something no one wants." Fox said.

"Good luck! I´ll see you guys when you come back, I need to go to the cafeteria!" She got into her runners position, darting off and leaving a trail of petal behind her. It had been a week since they incident and they had just been told to go o the docks this night and hide there. Fall was appearing in more and more robberies and they needed to put a stop to this, get him back and hopefully capture Roman. They were headed for the bullhead now.

"Remember team, stay away from him, but don't let him leave. Lets talk for real this time and bring him home. Team RWBY and JNPR are still looking for him and i´d rather have them stop worrying." Coco said before getting in the bullhead, her teammates following her. The all felt a bit grim about meeting Fall again, they didn't want to fail or get him in a stickier situation. But they'd do their best as always.

"Hello? Can anyone-cough- can anyone hear me?" I asked, using the little device on my ear to contact someone, anyone. "Guys, pick up...its Alessandro. I need some help..." I fell to my knees, wheezing. My plan had worked, aura holding up to let me survive the fall. But as far as I knew all my muscles were bruised, some teared, my aura was gone for awhile and I had something else because I kept coughing up blood.

"Hello? Fall? Is that you?" I heard someone answer. Fall, who was that? The voice was female. Kinda Regal.

"Dammit this is tuned wrong, this whole time?" I said to myself.

"Whoever this is identify yourself, Fall, is that you?" She asked again.

"I´m not Fall, who the hells Fall? Don´t answer. Bye." I said, about to take off the ear piece.

"Wait! Don´t disconnect!" She said, loud enough to make me flinch.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"This is Winter Schnee, part of Atlas special forces. Who am I talking to?" Winter, eh? Wasn't she...uh...Weiss´s sister?

"I´m just some kid connected to the wrong frequency." I answered, I groaned and let myself fall to the ground, just laying there.

"What is your name?" She asked, weird, she sounded a bit concerned. "Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"Uh...i´m no one. I´m no where, i´m hurt but i´ll live. Why do you care?" I sounded tired and annoyed.

"If you are who I think you are, we have been searching for you. Please tell us where you are so we can help you, Fall." Someone was talking on her side, apparently with her.

"Stop calling me that and let me sleep." I muttered, closing my eyes.

"No! Don´t do that!" She suddenly yelled, causing me to jump up despite everything.

"Alessandro? Alessandro stop talking!" I turned to see Emerald and Mercury running towards me.

"What? Who´s there? Fall don´t trust them! Do not trust them!" Winter said before Emerald took the device and smashed it.

"What the hell Emerald..." I muttered, she put my arm around her neck, Mercury doing the same with my right arm. "How´d you guys find me?"

"Don´t worry about that, lets just hurry up and get you to a doctor." Emerald said. I yawned and my head fell down, my eyes closing as I entered a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: To much caffeine

"I don´t understand, why would he do this? And why would Roman of all people support it?" Emerald asked, turning back to Cinder.

"Their plan is to break him, make him their little instrument. Hes attitude does not help." Cinder answered.

"But you agree with keeping us away during this? Leave him all alone?" Emerald said, sounding more confused than anything else.

"If he is alone, his hope leaves faster. His will breaks faster." Cinder turned, tapping absent mindedly on a pad. For the past week Adam had had Alessandro locked in a tiny cell, having him beat by fang members or sometimes himself. He was being starved as well and hurt in _many_ ways. Electrocuted, near drowned and choked, cut up, stabbed, burned. You name it. The idea was to, as Cinder had said earlier, to break him mentally so he would be more obedient, less confident, less like a person and more of a machine. So far he was holding up surprisingly well, he kept talking back to the person who inflicted damage on him, kept yelling, smiling widely and humming tunes of unknown origin. Of course he had bled, yelled and cried, but so far he hadn't given in or given up. Cinder knew he must be breaking mentally, there was no way he _couldn't_ be suffering. But he was much more resistant, or rather, stubborn than anyone had expected. To furthermore his mental damage anyone and everyone nice to him, or that he trusted, was kept far away from him.

"So, when are we moving on to our phase of the plan?" Mercury asked. "We won´t need these fang mutts much longer." He sounded bored, reading a comic book.

"Not much longer, after the tournament we have permission to move on." Cinder replied. "The Mistral council of war wants to hurry up."

"And why are we working with them again?" Emerald ask, to which Cinder glared at her, basically forcing her into silence.

"Wheres Neo? I haven't seen her in quite some time." Cinder said, putting the pad away and turning to Mercury.

"She likes to watch the show, and no one can ever find her so no one can ever stop her." Mercury replied, putting his comic down.

 _How nice...kinda lame, but a good touch. To bad its on him..._ Neo thought to herself, watching from the air vent how the fang dealt with the boy. She was laying, stomach down, in the air vents, if Alessandro would look up he´d even see her face.

 _Poor thing...he can´t take much more. Then again...i said that yesterday. No! Today i´m sure, its obvious, he will give in._ She thought to herself as the fang thug stuck his cigar on the boys chest, making a short yell escape from his lips. Normally this kinda thing would get Neo´s heart pumping, she always enjoyed a good show. But this time she just felt...bad? She shook her head lightly.

 _I´m just being silly. Why would I feel bad over him? I´ve been planning to do worse after he fell for me._ She thought, though she felt another spike of guilt hit her heart as the man began drowning Alessandro. He would take him close to drowning, but pull his head out before he could die.

"Now, what are you going to do?" The man asked. He remained silent. "Your never going to fail again, always listen to us and will suffer more if you don´t." He said.

"I...i..." Neo began to pay closer attention, would he really give in? "I´ll kill you first...when I get out...your the first one. Your already dead, believe me buddy, your already dead." He had, at first, tried to keep acting like his normal self. As the torture went on and on he became more cold and angry, more silent and...evil? Yes, Neo liked it quite a lot. The thug punched him once more, than headed out of the room. _So what now Ale? Should I go in? Or will you act on your own...?_ Neo thought. Much to her surprise, almost as if he had heard her, he reacted. He smiled widely, a wild look in his eyes, his wrists glowed with aura and he pulled on the bonds, breaking them without much effort.

 _Why wait to do this, hmm? Did you just think of this plan now? No...you just haven´t been alone. Now that your finally alone its your chance. Good thinking._ Neo thought to herself. He untied his legs and got up, stretching a bit he grabbed a pipe from the wall and pulled, breaking it off. It was rather thin and worked well as a bo staff. He froze, hearing someone approaching. He pressed himself against the wall and waited, the door soon opened and the two fang members rushed in, wondering where he was.

"Hey guys!" He said before swiftly using the pipe to hit each on in the head, making them both fall down unconscious. He dropped the pipe and took one sword from each person.

 _Better, you have something more to your liking. Now what?_ Neo smirked, very focused on his every move now. He walked out, looking both ways before proceeding down the hall. Neo used her semblance to follow him, always behind but well hidden. He made his way through the hallways without much resistance, but then he entered the main dust deposit area.

"Hey! Hey the boys out!" Neo heard some heavy voice say, followed by a crash then a groan of the same voice. Neo teleported again, sitting on the girders of the roof and watching from up there. He parried a blow, countering it with a deadly arc. Another thug came up and tried to grab him, he dropped his swords and grabbed the poor guys arm, flipping him over his back and smashing him against the floor. He grabbed the fist of another enemy, spinning to be behind him and then smashing his palm into the mans elbow which bent into the wrong direction and a crack was heard, followed by a yell of pain. Alessandro finished him off by grabbing his throat and throwing him against the wall. But the fang members were to many, the began to charge blindly, jumping on him and trying to hold me down. He let out a blood curdling scream and broke one of the mans neck, then quickly beating the rest back, they stayed back, eying him warily. He had the look Neo loved, the one she wanted to see. The look of an animal, cornered and scared, but now more dangerous than ever. He was breathing hard and he actually seemed to bring fear to the other men. One beat up tortured supposedly weak kid, unarmed, was scaring these men. Ha.

 _0h wow~_ Neo thought with a smile. _He actually killed someone, he has come a long way._ The other fang members had stopped charging, warily watching but forming a circle around him so he wouldn't escape.

"Told you you´d die first." He smiled at the rest, picking up the two swords. "Now that hes gone, I won´t hold back. Who wants to be the next, to go to hell, eh?" He had picked up Roman and Neo´s tendency to act threatening or confident as well. He didn´t wait for them to answer, throwing one sword right into an enemies skull with such speed no one could stop it, or had even foreseen it. He must really be desperate, or mad, or _both._

"Stop!" _Uh oh. Adams here._ Alessandro turned, his smile fading.

"You´ll pay for that." Adam said, gripping his swords hilt.

"Fuck you Adam..." He said, getting into his fighting stance. Adam charged and it was really no competition. In two minutes Adam had him beaten, cut up and on the ground. But he wasn't done, oh he wasn't nearly done.

"You will obey, understand?" Adam asked. "You will pay for those two!"

"Go to hell." Alessandro groaned. Adam simply raised his boot and brought it down on Alessandro´s right leg, snapping it. He let out a yell of pain which lasted a few minutes and started to get mixed with quite a bit of cussing. Adam then grinned and did the same to his left leg. Alessandro had tears pouring down his face from the pain, yelling like crazy. Neo felt the weird urge to stop Adam, kill him for doing this. She hated seeing Alessandro like this.

 _Wait, did I just think that?_ Neo asked herself, momentarily confusing herself. Meanwhile Alessandro still denied to obey and this time Adam brought his foot down on the boys arm, breaking it as well. He grabbed his neck and threw him to a wall. Neo turned as she heard a door, seeing Em and Merc running to Adam and Cinder not far behind, walking though.

 _Well, time to stop this for good._ Adam ran to Alessandro, about to finish him off, but Neo let herself fall and when she landed she deployed her parasol, blocking Adams blow. He frowned, the frown growing into a sneer as Mercury and Emerald went in front of Neo and Ale with weapons ready. Adam jumped backwards as an orange symbol appeared beneath him, erupting into a pillar of fire right after he moved.

"W-what the...?" Ale mumbled before his head slumped, his wounds catching up to him. Neo kneeled next to him, holding his undamaged arm and his waist.

"Take him to the hospital. Make sure he is ok. We will handle this." Cinder said to Neo, turning to Adam. Neo left in a flash of pink, reappearing in a small hospital lobby. The person on duty immediately knew what was going on and in a matter of minutes Alessandro was put on a stretcher and rushed to the Emergency room. Neo watched with a sad face as he left. Broken and bloodied. She felt bad for him, and confused for actually feeling bad. Why was she like this? She huffed and plopped down on a seat. At least now she had time to think.

"Good job Adam." Cinder said. Emerald and Mercury looked at each other confused, then at Cinder. Adam nodded at her, then at the rest of the fang members and they dispersed.

"What just happened here?" Emerald asked.

"Well, now we are sure Alessandro will truly fear the fang, yet by saving him we know he shall be loyal to us. He will now start to be very useful to us." Cinder smiled at the two before turning and leaving, after another moment they followed.

"So it was all a setup?" Mercury asked.

"Of course, Adam wouldn't just do that out of anger. Especially when the boy did such a good job last week. He will be Alessandro´s fear...and we will be his heroes." She smiled again at the two, obviously pleased. Mercury nodded, understanding and Emerald also smiled.

"Does Neo know?" Emerald asked.

"No, not yet. You two go to the hospital, _the_ hospital. Make sure all is good and inform Neo." They nodded and left. Cinder now went to follow Adam, who would be with Roman. It was time to discuss what they would do next. She was very confident that the plan had worked, Alessandro would listen with fear to Adam and trust to herself. Perfect. And Adam didn´t suspect a thing yet.

"Ok guys! Hurry it up! Last time...uh..." Alessandro tried to remember what had happened last time at the docks. A team of hunters had come...he kept finding it harder and harder to remember whatever he knew of the RWBY world from what he had seen on Earth. He remembered RWBY and JNPR, though he had no knowledge of ever meeting them. He had little bits and pieces of other people. Glynda fighting Cinder, Ozpin and Ironwood talking...but it was so fuzzy.

 _Doesn´t matter._ He said to himself. Ever since the torture had finished he had been arguing less and changed drastically. He never smiled, and barely talked. He just did what he was told and trained, occasionally heading to the forest with Neo. He didn't like this but she took him anyway. He had been pretty much the opposite of his old self, which was worrying. Not that he noticed. The other fang members rushed around following orders they already had been told before departing. He just kept and eye on them, ready to fight should someone come. In total there were fifty men and women, not counting himself. They needed to steal what they had failed to last time: Schnee dust company dust containers. He sighed, thinking for a moment of Weiss, of how it would be to meet her. This had been his biggest dream back on Earth, meeting team RWBY if they existed. So it still appeared from time to time in his mind. He frowned as he saw something in the shadows.

"Marco, Lori! Right side, in between the Mistral shipments. Check it out." He said into his earpiece. They looked at each other, then at him and nodded. As he thought, when they went to check he heard a yelp in the radio then there was no answer.

"Ok everyone. We have hunters. Get ready, i´ll draw them out." It had been a two months since his torture session, his abilities had grown considerably in this new way of being. He trained even harder than before. So he walked right up to where the other two had gotten ambushed, not even bothering to take his weapons out. The other forty eight fang members watched for what felt like an eternity before they heard an explosion...from _behind_ them. Before they knew what was going on Velvet and Fox had appeared, using their well known martial arts abilities to beat up the fang. They hadn´t gone far before they met resistance and to be completely honest, the only thing hampering the two was the amount of people. But that changed as Yatsuhashi jumped from the crane above, landing with so much force the ground rumbled and most of the others had fallen down, disoriented the other two had taken the chance to take even more out. There was now very few, but the tables changed. A figure was thrown out of the shadows where Alessandro had gone, everyone froze as they saw it. It was Coco, looking only angry but still. Alessandro walked out, sheathing his swords.

"What are you looking at? We can´t fail! Take them out! But don´t kill them!" He yelled. They smiled at each other and charged four hunters, strength renewed. The ones previously beaten up got up again, engaging the enemy. Alessandro watched their progress, they were doing better now, but still battling a losing fight. He sighed and blasted himself forward, tackling Coco into a more secluded area. She had managed to land on her feet, glaring at the boy with her briefcase in hand.

"Kid, stop this! You can come with us, we can help you." After the first sentence her voice had gone soft, she took her glasses off, her eyes pleading. When he didn´t react she continued. "We know the Fang kidnapped you, we know you´ve suffered. Please Fall, come with us." She could tell he was reacting now, he looked curious and confused, yet fearful.

"Your team misses you." She added. He hardened at this comment, taking off his mask which had been repaired and throwing it to the ground. She felt hopeful now, but it only lasted a second.

"You know nothing...i have no team." He fired a flurry of fire dust bullets at her, she flipped backwards multiple times and as he stopped she let her mini gun come out. He ran to the side, hiding behind one container. She grimaced and switched back to brief case. With a yell the boy fell from atop, blasting himself down with wind dust. She lifted her brief case to block his feet, he pushed himself off and, once he landed, she charged, he raised his own weapons but underestimated Cocos arm strength, her blow sent his swords out of his hands and hit his chin, sending him several feet into the air. He spun mid air and landed on his feet, charging her un armed. He was a flurry of punches and kicks, mainly kicks, but he also under estimated Cocos speed. For such a heavy weapon Coco was surprisingly fast and agile. She blocked or dodged most of his attacks, finally he jumped, spinning in the hair and kicking her right in the face, sending her back several feet. He yelped as someone grabbed him from behind, putting him into a wrestlers hold. He flinched as she tried to counter attack but couldn´t. Fox had one arm around his neck, the other firmly holding Alessandro´s arms against his own body, not letting him move. Before he could try kicking Coco aimed her mini gun at him. He stopped, knowing he couldn´t do much...yet.

"So...you guys took out the rest?" He asked, trying to look back at the other three. Velvet walked in front of Ale, Yatsuhashi staying behind Fox, sword ready.

"Yes, they weren´t much of a challenge." Yatsu answered.

"Well, they are cheap labor. I can take them out myself." He sighed. "Idiots."

"Fall, please, why don´t you come with us?" Velvet asked, taking a step closer. "You would be safe, taught good. See your teammates." At this last remark he began struggling again, glaring at Velvet.

"Will you all _shut up._ I have no teammates! No friends! No family! No one here knows me or cares for me!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the nights silence. A small part of his mind thought this was a lie. _Cinder cares...she cares for me._

"You don´t remember them?" Velvet asked, putting a hand to his cheek. The rest stayed ready but silent, they knew Velvet had the best chance at talking than the rest.

"I can´t remember...what I never had..." He flinched as she caressed his cheek, but stopped struggling. He flinched again when she raised her other hand, only to bring it down on his chest. Natural reactions the body had when its used to abuse. Velvet could tell because she did the same sometimes.

"Your heart is pounding...why are you so afraid? What have they done to you?" She asked, barely a whisper. "Please, tell me. You can trust me...us. Nothing will happen to you." She gave him a smile, her hand still cupping his cheek. It seemed to be working, Coco almost couldn´t believe it.

"I...they..." A tear fell down his face and Coco grimaced. Something was wrong, his seemed sorry, yet decided.

"Velvet move!" Coco yelled, readying her gun. Before Velvet could react Alessandro jumped, using Fox´s tight grip to his advantage both his feet were now glowing in aura, Velvet let out a yelp as she was sent all the way back to Coco, wheezing. He then stood straight and, much to Fox´s surprise, flipped forward, falling on his backside and therefore squishing Fox. He spun, grabbing his swords and lifting them just in time to block Yatsuhashi´s blade. They glared at each other and Yatsu swung again, Ale flipped back then charged, both swords coming down, Yatsu blocked and spun, forcing Ale to back up or get cut, he spun and smashed the ground where the boy had been moments ago.

"Huh?" He said, looking around. He looked up to see the boy falling back down to him, Coco firing at him but to little avail, poor Fox, as he began to stand up the boy landed on him full force, using his wind dust to blast down with even more force. Fox groaned, throwing up as most of the pressure hit his stomach and made his dinner come out. Alessandro turned and raised his arm, blocking a kick from Velvet. But something was different, he began backing up, dodging and blocking but not attacking the faunus. But he had forgotten Yatsu, who grabbed his neck from behind and threw him straight at Coco, who had her briefcase ready. Think of baseball, Coco was the batter and Alessandro the ball. As he neared, disoriented in mid air, she swung to the left, hitting him dead center and smashing him into the container. Leaving a big dent, he cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The other three walked over to Coco, looking down at him. Fox seemed upset, Yatsuhashi as normal as ever. Coco and Velvet looked worried.

"Please, stop fighting and come back with us, to Beacon! We´d love to have you." Velvet crouched and gently stroked his hair and, for some reason, earned a shudder from the boy. Odd. She frowned, an idea coming to her head. She looked at Fox who nodded. He also stepped on the boys side just to keep him on the ground. She scratched his head, behind where a cat faunus would have ears. After a bit hes body relaxed and she heard a purr. Coco and Yatsuhashi looked at each other surprised.

"Wasn´t he human?" Coco muttered. He now seemed to come to his senses, shaking around. Velvet stood up, not knowing what else to do. Plus, what had just happened had left her...perplexed.

"What do we do now? Fox asked, pushing the boy back to the floor.

"Lets take him back to Beacon. Hopefully he´ll be better there." The leader said. But inside his mind something had clicked.

 _If I fail...they´ll come get me...Adam will come...no no no no no..._ As they stood him up he tried to run, but Fox grabbed him, holding him easily. But his goal was done, he had managed to slap his own elbow and , unknown to most, a tracker. Neo was nearby and if that sounded she was supposed to get him. He let out a bloodcurdling scream and broke Fox´s hold, stumbling forward. Fear was pushing him beying his limits. Fear of torture. Neo smirked and teleported from her hiding place, in front of CFVY. They paused, weapons ready. He got up, picking up his swords and sheathing them. He grabbed his mask and put it back on.

"Please Fall...don´t." Velvet said, reaching arm out. Neo smiled widely, putting an arm around fall and pulling him a bit close, giving him a pet on the cheek. He sighed but Velvet now seemed confused.

 _Jealous?_ Neo´s stare seemed to say. They froze like that until Coco fired at Neo and the two broke like glass.

"Up there!" Fox said, pointing to the crane. The two were there, a bullhead right next to them. Neo took Ale´s hand, waved at the group of four and entered the bullhead, Coco regained her senses a bit late, firing at it as it left and doing almost no damage.

"God dammit!" Coco practically yelled, punching the container. "We were so close. SO CLOSE!" She gave it another punch. The other three said nothing, Fox looked annoyed, still. Yatsuhashi a bit sad and Velvet was tearing up.

"I was so close...i could feel it...he was listening, he was just so scared. I could tell, whatever they did to him. Are doing to him. Its bad." She muttered, Fox patted her shoulder, giving a reassuring nod, and the four began walking back to the main part of the docks. As soon as the police came, took everyone and interviewed them they would head to Beacon and go meet Ozpin and Ironwood. To discuss yet another failure.

 _ **I´M BACK!**_

 _ **Things have been a bit hectic for me lately, sorry for not giving a warning. But now i´m back and ready to continue! I may have stopped posting but not writing, I did a ton more for one or two more long chapters!  
But, i´m doing to many stories to keep track of, so soon I shall finish the one of Weiss, which is hitting a road block for me, maybe pause B.R.N.N. **_

_**But I will start leaving links to some ORIGINAL stories on my wattpad account for you guys, so far I have two stories.**_

 _ **Thanks for the support, I just got on and was like OMG WOW because to me it was so great and made me so happy ;3;**_

 _ **As always, fav, follow and review because YOUR opinion always matters! See you guys on the next one.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Betrayal

"Tell me again...he purred?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes sir, he had no ears or recognizable faunus traits. But we all saw it, he purred." Coco answered.

"How is this possible? He was human! Its doubtful the Fang could cause this..." The general sounded upset.

"Back up for a second. He said he knew no one here? He had no family?" Glynda asked, now present.

"It makes sense." Yatsuhashi interjected. "I observed him closer this time. He doesn´t look like hes from _any_ kingdom if you ask me. Hes physic, his body, is just way to different biologically."

Coco nodded. "Yatsu is right, I noticed this as well."

"Sir, uh, sirs. Is he from here at all? From Remnant?" Velvet asked shyly. She knew it sounded dumb but that was the only thing anyone could think of. Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood looked at each, Ironwood letting out a sigh.

"No, he is not." Ozpin said. "There are many things we do not understand of the world. One of them is him. He comes from a place we only theorized that existed. Earth. In the oldest of our legends and myths, Earth appears, various times. The legends speak of a time when the planets communicated with each other. The people, helping each other. But this broke long before any of us, or our descendent's existed. At the beginning of mankind's existence. As we fought Grimm they fought hardships of their own. No one has ever been able to communicate, much less travel, from one world to another. Yet someone must have, that is why Fall is here." The four hunters in training looked between each other, confused.

"Sir, what you are saying...it...uh..." Velvet began.

"Is impossible! How can this be possible at all?" Fox said, finishing for Velvet.

"It _is_ a lot to take in. But it is the truth." Glynda said.

"We have tried several times to communicate with our lost allies. But so far have had no luck. We do believe they know of us and are trying as well. Last month we received a week signal, repeating itself for five minutes at each school. Its origin was untraceable. We believe they are closer than we are to contact." Ironwood said.

"This is...a lot. But amazing." Yatsuhashi said.

"So if Fall is from there, then why do people know him here?" Fox asked.

"That, i´m afraid, is something we do not know. I have seen him before this, then he disappeared. Now he is back. Perhaps he lost his memory traveling between worlds? We do not know." Ozpin answered. For once he looked a bit bothered by this.

"Yet." Ironwood added, earning a scowl from Glynda. "All this is, as before, classified. We are trusting you with Fall, so with this as well. Do not tell anyone. Ever." The four nodded, looking uneasy.

"Good work you four, more is known and next time we shall be ready." Glynda said, they nodded and exited.

"Are you sure you want him as Fall?" Glynda asked, turning around as they left. From the shadows a young, dark skinned girl with short, dark hair and brown eyes emerged. Wearing the Beacon Academy uniform.

"Yes, I sensed him here first. He is obviously strong and a good person. I know he can do it, I feel it. He is caring, passionate, determined, brave. Hes just gone through a lot. He needs help. _Our_ help." She answered.

"He isn´t the right choice for a maiden, Fall. He is a boy. And calling _him_ Fall doesn´t change that." Ironwood said, both him and Ozpin turning around.

"He can do it, I sense it." She answered.

"And if he doesn´t survive?" Ironwood asked. "You are our Fall maiden. Don´t try to replace yourself."

"If he dies, you can select whoever shall take my place. I trust you." She smiled at them.

"Very well, now go to class. You know how Oobleck feels about tardiness." The maiden nodded and walked out, leaving the three alone.

"I hope you know what your doing Oz, from what we´ve seen he won´t even survive." Ironwood said, turning to Ozpin.

"We just need to have a little faith." Ozpin replied, taking a sip from his mug.

"I hate to be pessimistic. But the general is right. If we cannot get him soon, who knows what will happen to him. Hes already suffered greatly, from what we´ve heard, if he survives...in what state will he do so? He may not be the same boy we once knew." Glynda said,

 _I just need to have faith._ Alessandro said to himself. It was the day after his battle at the docks. He sighed as he thought of Velvet, a smile appearing on his face. That moment at the docks, Velvets kindness, her worry and even that of the other three, had reminded him.

Reminded him of who was good and who was bad. What had happened, what he went through, what he was. But as he remembered what he had turned into now, he also remember what he used to be. An image of himself appeared in his mind, at school with his big, enthusiastic smile, yelling his head off and always happy. He wanted that. He wanted to be his old self again. He never really thought of this before because he was to busy. First trying to learn how to fight, then trying to stay out of bad things, then doing those bad things and being tortured.

 _But not anymore. I´m strong, I can do this. I just need to have faith...like the old me..._

He had done his best to formulate an escape plan on such short notice. Step one was to walk out of his room with no one noticing, step two was to get outside, step three was to run like hell to the city.

Yeah, he had really outdone himself in this plan.

He chose not to us a vehicle because it would attract attention, not to just head out in plain sight because, although slim, there was a chance of someone trying to stop him. If he ran into the forest he could lose them easily, and he knew Beacon was to the east, so get lost into the forest then run east.

Yeah, this plan sucked. But he had no other one. And he would not stay here another day. No way.

 _Ok, show time. Lets show these bastards who they were dealing with._ He felt a bit odd acting as his old self. It felt weird, from another person different from him. He sighed. Before he could do anything Cinder barged in, followed by Neo, Mercury and Emerald, making him fall back on his bed in surprise.

"Did we scare you?" Emerald said with a chuckle.

"You wish." He answered. "Whats up? Another job?" This could be good. He´d have a free ride to the city.

"No, a test. Neo told us something...interesting from last time. Neo, if you would." Cinder said, looking serious as ever but curious. Neo sat next to him, her hand stroking his hair gently. He shifted uncomfortably from both the close contact and the attention, but didn´t stop her. She then began scratching his head, right where Velvet had. He frowned but then relaxed, leaning on Neo with his eyes now closed. Pleasure filled his body and he purred as Neo scratched. This time he didn´t stop it.

"Interesting..." Cinder said. Emerald seemed about to laugh and Mercury was smiling, quite amused. Neo stopped and giggled as she heard his softly sounded complaint. He the blushed and sat up straight, bright red and looking confused.

"What...what just happened?" He asked. Cinder sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You won´t like this. You will find it...hard to believe." She said.

"What is it?"

She sighed, staring straight into his eyes. "Apparently as your body changed, your metabolism, it did much more than let you survive."

"Uh...ok?" He said, half asking. He didn´t quite understand.

"What I am saying is that it did a huge change. You are no longer human. You are a faunus."

"Cat." Mercury added, to which Emerald glared at him. "What? Just saying."

"Heh, ok guys. Nice joke. Now seriously whats going on here." Alessandro said, trying for a smile. His smile left as they remained silent, just staring at him. "God...wait. I don´t have cat ears!" He practically yelled.

"On a regular physical level, the way we and you see yourself. Nothing has changed. It is _inside_ you that the changes happen. Tell me, how did you see so well in the darkness of the docks? How did you think your reflexes in fighting improved so fast? And then, there is the purring. Even without ears you react like a cat, or at faunus would.

He looked down, tearing up.

 _First my life, family, friends, things. Home. All gone. Then turning bad. Then torture. Now...i´ve lost my humanity to?_

He held back a sob as Cinder pulled him in a hug, rubbing his back.

"Its ok...its ok. Don´t worry, we are here. As always." She said, whispering in his ear. Scary thing was: He believed it. He trusted Cinder completely, but...not the rest. Nor did he like what she was doing. But he set those thoughts aside and let her console him, let her words take effect and calm him down. Let her warm reassure him.

"Thank you...thank you Cinder." He muttered, hugging her back.

"Please...call me mother." She said, smiling in a creepy way which only he did not see. This is one of the things she wanted. Complete trust from him, love, she wanted him to always listen and believe in her. The child which wasn´t her child. Loyal till the end. This is what she had aimed for all this time with him. Her hard work had finally paid off, or so she thought.

"C-can I have a moment?" He asked quietly. Cinder nodded to the rest and, after Neo patted his head playfully, the four left. He took a shaky breath and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry...mother." He said. He did trust her and loved her, that would play to her advantage in the future, but he wouldn´t stay in this place one more minute even if Cinder was so good. He opened the door after a few minutes and headed out, determined to escape what he was now sure a living hell.

 _ **And that my friends was chapter 8! I hoped you liked it.**_

 _ **On other news, you guys deserve an explanation about me leaving for so long, coming back, leaving again. Whats happening is that me and my family are moving. Moving from one country to another so latey I have been busy either helping around the house with everything or seeing friends before I leave. Before that I was school the main reason I was off. Finals were a killer for me ;-;**_

 _ **Don worry though, I passed! Anyway, I am leaving this country the 18th of January, this Monday.**_

 _ **I´ll try to work more on this fic. But "Ice Queens Past" is on hiatus officially now, as is Team BRNN. I need to tune some stuff on my Whatpad account but soon there will be at least two original stories of mine there.**_

 _ **Thanks to all of you for bearing with me! :) Don´t forget to fave and follow, and especially review because YOUR opinion is always valued.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Escaping Hell

"Send _EVERYONE_ after him!" Adam shouted, making the donkey faunus relaying orders yelp and hurriedly run off. "And where the HELL IS CINDER?!"

"Right her, Taurus." She answered, standing at the doorway. Alone.

"Look at what has happened! Your plan has _FAILED."_ He roared, more upset than he has ever let on.

"No Adam, your plan has failed. Mine has succeeded. He trusts me. _Loves me._ I can use him whenever I want. He will obey me. You were harsh, cruel, that helped him put his trust in me. But it also made him leave you." She sounded as calm and collected as ever, but she had her swords on her back, ready to use.

"If you have so much power, control over him, why did you allow him to escape?!" Adam asked, his tone lower but still a yell.

"We have an agent, it would be foolish to keep him by our side, instead of behind enemy lines. Don´t you think?"

"But his importance to the plan, to everything! Its at risk!"

"We can use him to our advantage. His fear and his love." Cinder smiled. "Watch." She put an ear piece on. "Hello? Alessandro? Yes its me. Where are you? By the waterfalls? Perfect. Keep going. Don´t give up." She took off the ear piece and stared at Adam, waiting for a response.

"What if he doesn´t survive this. Or what comes after." He asked.

"Then we revert to the original plan. He is necessary to speed things up, not to make them happen."

"What about all the men I have lost and could lose to him?"

"If they are strong they won´t fall to him. Right?" She turned around, leaving the building. A smirk on her face. Neo came to her, an amused look on her face. "Go, keep an eye on him. I want to know how he does." She simply curtsied and disappeared in a flash of pink.

"Cinder? Hello? Cinder!" He cursed, throwing his ear piece down. He heard it getting smashed by one of his pursuers. They were gaining. He sighed and spun, his hands locking onto the mans arms, he spun, smashing the guy into a tree and dazing him. But he didn´t bother to keep attacking, instead he dashed off again. He couldn´t waste any time. He broke through the tree line.

"Ga-ah!" Turns out there was a steep hill on the other side, he fell down and began rolling down. Luckily the fang didn´t expect it either, five of them began falling with Alessandro, trying to get a hand hold or some footing, the rest cursed. They couldn´t fire, it could kill their comrades. So they started carefully going down, this would slow them down considerably. Another stroke of luck, it had rained yesterday, this made the hill slick and slidey. Some more members fell and no one could grab on to something because it was to slippery. Alessandro took out his swords and blasted himself off, landing at the base of the hill and dashing off. The city was near. He just had to pass the wall. He had no idea what agents or people the fang in Vale, and he knew he couldn´t take risks. One mess up could be the end of him. He wouldn´t go to the authorities, at the wall or in the city. He would keep going till he could find someone trust worthy. Hunters he knew, Ozpin, team CFVY, someone he could trust. He managed to get into the wall easily. As he got closed he started limping, the guards saw him and raised there weapons.

"Hey! I´m a hunter! Let me through! I got a whole white fang base on me!" The guards at the top of the wall didn´t hear him. But they saw him, supposing the ground guards would take care of the matter and tell them if something is wrong. The ones on the ground were about to stop him, but before they could he blasted himself forward, taking the four out quickly. Yet another stroke of luck, the guards at the gate were just four. Either the rest were spread at the wall or during an attack most of the forces were positioned on top of the wall.

"Sorry guys." He blasted the security gate open with fire dust round, running into the city. Well, border of the city. Part of his mind was already hoping, already happy that he had made it into the walls. Home stretch now.

"Hes coming." Ironwood said.

"What?" Coco asked.

"He. He is coming." Ozpin said. "You know who it is."

Velvet perked up. "H-how? When? I mean, what." She didn´t really know what to say, but she was parts excited parts happy. She couldn´t explain why but she was.

"He forcefully crossed the wall. We think he is making his way to Beacon. Watch." Opzin said as Ironwood set his scroll on the desk, a holo projection of the news appearing.

"Hello, I am Lisa Lavender. We have some breaking news. The person suspected of working with the fang seems to be running around the city of Vale, but thats not all. Apparently he is running _away_ from the fang. Now we are going to Robert who is in our ship watching him from above." The projection changed to a man holding a mic, by the open door of a passenger ship. A very small ship.

"Robert here, down below we have only glimpses of the boy and his fight with the fang. From what we´ve seen he is severly out numbered, tired and lost. He has been in the alley ways of downtown most of the time, probably to not be caught in the open by the fang, or to not get other people in the cross over. The police have been moving in but so far have only managed to recover and arrest the fang members this boy has beaten. We have no confirmation of who he is but we are certain its the boy working with the fang in the latest dust robberies. He- look! There he is!" The camera turned, looking outside the door now. Far below on the street various figures could be seen. Most were the fang members but as the camera zoomed in Alessandro could now be distinguished. He was breathing hard, with a cornered, animalistic look on his face. The first of five fang members charged him, he easily side stepped and kicked him into a wall. Two others aimed his weapons at him and he was about to attack, but he sighed and stopped.

"I can´t believe what i´m seeing. This kid, he isn´t bad. He is actually protecting the other citizens. He was about to attack but seeing everyone around he isn´t risking it. I like this kid. He is tired, desperate, probably scared. But he is keeping control for the sake of others. Hey! Hey kid!" Robert waved at him from the ship. "Everyones gone! They ran! Get them!" IN a split second Alessandro blasted himself to the two, both his feet hitting the one on the left and sending him flying into an alleyway, he landed and spun, kicking the guys knee with enough force to break it. He fell down screaming in pain. The forth and fifth come from behind him, he blasted himself upwards, landing behind them and quickly knocking them both out. Robert and the cameraman cheered him on.

"Hey!" Alessandro yelled. "Hey! Wheres Beacon?"

"What´d he say?" Robert asked the cameraman. "What?"

"WHERE. IS. BEACON." He yelled again, at the top of his lungs. Robert dropped his mic and leaned a bit out of the door, holding on with one hand, he used the other to point west. The camera zoomed on Alessandro´s face. It was now clear that he was tired, really tired. How long had he been at this? No one, not even he knew. How could he time? He had no watch. But he had left at three o´clock AM. It was now three o´clock PM. He had been running from the fang for ten full hours. He did actually take breaks when he could, he needed rest. But it was never long before the fang found where he was hiding. Robert waved at him as he continued his run, soon disappearing in another alleyway.

"All authorities be advised: The boy is heading to Beacon Academy. West from Vales downtown area. He is being chased by _a lot_ of fang. More than you´d think. Hes obviously important." The holo projection disappeared.

"He is persistent. I think that he shall make it." Yatsuhashi said.

"Yes, but the White Fang are not to be underestimated." Ozpin said. "General Ironwood has his men searching and intercepting White Fang groups across the city. Apparently they have made...several ambushes for Fall. We have already stopped many but i´m sure he has already run into some and others still await him."

"Sir, what do we do? That is why you called for us, right? Another mission." Fox said. He looked eager to go.

"Yes, apparently he-" Ozpin frowned, hearing Velvets scroll ring.

"Oh, I, sorry Professor." She quickly took it out but before she accidentally accepted the call, everyone turned to the phone as they heard Ruby´s voice.

"Velvet! Velvet are you there? We need help. Alessandro just appeared! No time to explain, but we need to meet at the bottom of Beacons cliffs! Jaune and the others are already here! Tell Professor Ozpin Alessandro is coming. He´ll understand!" She sounded distraught, and it could be heard in the background that she was running somewhere with several others. Everyone looked at Ozpin when Ruby hung up.

"Well, it seems like you know where to go. And what to do." Ozpin served himself some coffee, taking a sip.

"The police have contacted me. They are making their way to Beacon and requesting to be airlifted. When you get down there tell them to stay. Help you and your friends." Ironwood said. "My troops will continue forcing the Fang out of the city. No one knows it, but they sent enough men for a massive offensive. Fall is of utmost importance to them. Do not let them take him back."

"Yes sir. And this time, we won´t fail." Coco said. The four left the room at a brisk pace.

"So, what do you think?" Ironwood asked Ozpin.

"I think he has come to some realization. He knows he cannot stay with the Fang. So he is coming to the only people he can trust, the only ones he knows. Us." He took another sip of coffee, sitting at his desk.

"That would certainly explain why he knocked out the guards at the wall. Tricked them instead of getting help. But, why now? Why does he now suddenly run back?"

"The answer is simple. The White Fang have over used him. Or simply scared him. You saw his face just now, he is scared."

"Yes, that is true. What will you do?"

"I will go down, of course. And take Glynda with me. When he comes I want to be there. We must hear his side of the story before anything else happens." Hearing this Ironwood nodded.

"I´ll make sure the White Fang are wiped or captured. Soon they will run out of men or be forced to retreat. Hopefully that will that by the time he reaches Beacon there will be fewer enemies." They nodded to each other and Ironwood left the room.

"What the..." Alessandro narrowed his eyes, trying to see farther. Was that...? Yes, yes it was. He let out a shaky laugh but his happiness was short lived. Two chains shot out of the alleyway he had just exited, pulling him back in. The news reporters were still up high observing him, but couldn´t see him in the alleyways. He groaned, pulling froward, but his attackers pulled again and made him fall back.

"Ok kiddo, you´re done for. Lets go." Said a women. He heard snickering.

"Yeah, can´t wait to see the punishment he´ll get from Adam." The second one said. A man. But this was a fatal mistake. Emotions could give a person power, Alessandro had leanred this today. The only reason he hadn´t given up yet, hadn´t fallen down due to fatigue was thanks to his emotions. And now another one took over, confirming what he thought. Emotions held power. Fear overtook his entire body, fear of the pain, fear of Adam, of the fang. He yelled at the top of his lungs and pulled forward, the two faunus being launched over and in front of him. The women quickly got up and charged him with a sword. He ran to meet her, ducking under her swing and slashing, cutting her neck wide open. The blood splattered onto his shirt, but he didn´t care.

"W-what? Y-you killed her! You killed her!" The second faunus was about to charge, but he froze seeing Alessandro´s face. It was a face of pure rage, of fear itself. In one second he closed the distance between the himself and the faunus, his sword going through the mans stomach. He pulled his sword out and spun, kicking him the chest and sending him flying out of the alley and into a wall. Dead. He walked out of the alleyway, and turned as he heard yells. Team JNPR and RWBY were running to him.

"Wait! Don´t come any closer! The eight hunters stopped, looking uneasy.

"Ale! What happened? Whats going on? We´ve been searching for you since you left!" Ruby said, she had a giant smile on her face. She seemed to be the only one not eying his bloody shirt and hands. They hadn´t seen the news, but were out putting signs around the city with his photo. Hoping this would help somehow.

"Don´t. Get any closer." He answered. Rather coldly compared to his old self, the self these eight knew from before.

"Alessandro." Blake said, taking a step closer. "Where have you been? Come back with us. To Beacon."

"I...i don´t know you. Any of you. Not personally. But...i hope to meet you soon." He smiled at them sadly, feeling relieved to have at least seen them. But he couldn´t go back with them now. "Listen carefully, the White Fang are after me. More than e can handle by ourselves. Go to the cliffs below Beacon, get help! I´ll meet you there." This time Ren took a step forward, looking serious.

"You can´t go by yourself. You´re obviously tired. You can´t do this forever." He said.

"Trust me guys, i´ll meet you there. And after this is all over...i´ll explain everything. Promise." Before anyone could say anything he dashed back into the alley, climbing up the fire escape t the roof as fast as he could without wasting his dwindling wind dust rounds. He used most of them already.

"So, what do we do now?" Nora asked. Pyrrha looked down sadly. So close to gtting him, but the hadn´t. Jaune put a hand on her shoulder.

"We do what he asked us to. Meet him by the cliffs." Jaune said.

"What if he doesn´t make it?" Yang said in a quiet tone.

"He will. We just...we just need to trust him. Right?" Weiss said. The eight looked at each other and began running back to Beacon. Half an hour later they were there, surrounded by Vales best officers and with team CFVY at their side.

"Did he say how long he´d take?" Fox asked.

"Nope. He just said to wait for him here." Yang answered. Looking around. Yatsuhashi had his eyes searching the rooftops for any sign of him.

"Guys! You might want to see this!" Jaune called, everyone went to where he and his team were waiting. By a truck of the Vale police department with a TV inside it. "Their talking about Alessandro." He said. Lisa was back on the screen this time.

"The police have searched the alleyway where he met with the hunters. They..." She looked a bit green. "found two bodies. Both from members of the White Fang. One had her throat cut open, the other was stabbed through the stomach the smashed into a wall. We are no sure but it seems to be the boys doing." Ren shut off the TV after that.

"He...he killed them?" Ruby asked, her voice quiet and shocked.

"He did what he had to do, Ruby. I´m sure he didn´t want to." Blake said.

"Thats right," Yang added, putting an arm around her sister. "with everything happening, all the fang is doing to get him, he probably had no choice. Just, don´t think about it." She said, Ruby nodded, then went back with the police, keeping an eye out for her friend.

"Did you mean it?" Coco asked.

"...No. I´m sure he may not want to, but, I think he had a choice. And he chose to kill them" Blake said, to which Weiss looked shocked.

"How can you say that?! Alessandro would _never_ kill someone if he can help it!" Weiss said, the only thing keeping her from yelling was not wanting Ruby to overhear.

"Weiss..." Ren interjected, "you saw him. Hes been through a lot. Hes not the same as when he disappeared."

"But, to kill someone? You really think hes gone that far?" Yang asked softly.

"Guys, we told you we´ve been on missions looking for him. And, I hate to say it. But I think he is capable of killing at least the fang members. He was suffering to much with them, if they push him a lot now it wouldn´t be surprising for him to simply lose control." Coco said, Velvet sighed, walking over with Ruby. She had had enough of this conversation.

"Guys! Guys! Hes here!" Ruby yelled, sounding excited. A big smile was on her face. The others ran over to her and looked where she was pointing. He waved at them from the closest rooftop, but seemed hesitant to join them.

"Why isn´t he coming to us?" Jaune asked.

"The area. Its all open with zero cover. If he comes he´ll be an easy target for the fang." Fox answered. Though no one could tell how he saw this. Being blind and all. Right after he said this Alessandro jumped off the building, using a couple of wind dust rounds to help him land.

"Get ready guys!" Ruby said.

 _Come on, come on, come on. Only a bit more. Home stretch dude, go!_ Alessandro said to himself. He had the three teams and police in sight. They were so close, but he was already way past his limits. His breath was hard and his legs felt like rubber. He tripped, immediately getting up and continuing his run. They hadn´t seen him yet and he couldn´t even yell out. He felt a chain wrap around his leg and pull him back, making him fall, as he began to go back, dragged across the floor, he stabbed both his swords into the floor, using them as anchors. He wheezed as another chain got his other leg, the pull getting stronger.

 _Not now...i´m so freaking close..._ he thought to himself. He sighed and pulled his swords out, spinning so he was on his back. As the two fang members pulling him closer got in his sight he aimed his sword hilts, firing a furry of bullets at them. Two more fang members fell in front of them, deflecting all the bullets with their swords, making Alessandro groan. This couldn´t stop getting harder, could it? He was about to fire again but some faunus in a close by alley way shot the swords out of his hands. Soon he´d be in an isolated area, alone with the fang. He tried to grab something, _anything_ to anchor on to, but couldn´t hold on for long. Thats when it happened. He saw a flash, someone jumping down from the roof. It fell behind the two faunus dragging him,sending one to a wall to the right, the other to the left. A blast of wind sent the ones in the alleyway toppling.

"Get up." Said a female voice, soft and nice. He did as she said, facing her. His swords were still behind him, out of reach. He seemed wary of this person, even if she had just saved him. She had brown skin, dark hair, amber eyes and a sweet smile. "My name is Fall. Don´t worry. I just came to help you."

"Fall...thats what Winter was calling me." He raised an eyebrow at Fall. "Why did you help me?"

She chuckled, raising her hand to his swords, the immediately flew into her hands. She offered them to him. "Because that is what I do. I help others. And you are important." She cupped his cheek in one hand and he felt a surge of energy go through his body. "Keep going. Don´t fight. Just run." She gave him another smile before putting her hood on and turning, about to leave.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" He asked.

"I am always with everyone. As are my sisters. Do not worry about that." She kept going, a gust of wind brought a ton of fallen leaves, blocking his view of her. When the passed she was no longer there.

"Well...i hope I do, Fall." He turned and ran as fast as he could to the hunters. His...friends? They seemed to think that. Now the fang had stopped being careful or smart. He could hear them chasing after him. To many for him to have ever fought alone. He couldn´t help but smile as teams RWBY, JNPR and CVFY saw him.

"Guys! There he is!" Nora yelled, smiling like an idiot. "Hes here!" The teams all went to Nora, looking down the street and waving at him, encouraging him to hurry. He felt the faunus chasing him really close, he aimed his hilts backwards, firing his remaining wind dust rounds, he sent some of the faunus flying away and himself forward. He fell behind the three teams of hunters.

"Velvet, stay with him. Help him and protect him." Coco said.

"Blake, stay with Velvet." Ruby said.

"Pyrrha, go with them to." The three girls nodded and backed up, sheathing their weapons (well Velvet already had hers in the box). He sat up with help from Pyrrha, looking at the scene. The other nine hunters, Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Ren, Nora, turned to face the small army of White Fang. He chuckled, thinking the looked pretty epic. He even started humming "Caffeine" a fast action type song.

"This is what you get for messing with our friend." Coco said, smiling. She took out her mini gun, beginning to fire at the small army. This forced them to start and the other eight hunters charged them as Coco stopped firing. It was an understatement to say Alessandro was a bit impressed. He was _extremely_ impressed. He knew and had seen how good some hunters could be, but seeing it first hand, in real life was something different. Ruby was a blur between their ranks, firing her scythe and using her semblance to dash from one place to another, taking out faunus as she went. Nora was wild. She simply played baseball with those poor faunus, sending the flying with her hammer. Ren and Fox were side by side, fighting together. Ren ducked under a sword and Fox jumped over him, his fist sending one guy flying. He then side stepped another, letting him stumble to Ren who kicked him away then dashed forward, rapidly taking out three more faunus with a well placed series of kicks and slashes. Yatsuhashi brought fear to the enemy, he was alone in the thickest part, his giant sword going faster than you´d think it could. The fang couldn´t do anything against him. Jaune was farther behind the rest, holding up well against the few faunus that past his friends. Coco was helping him and the to made a weird sight. Coco smashed one into the floor the flipped backwards, letting Jaune charge ahead. He hit one enemy in the nose with his hilt, making him crumble. Then slashed at another, kicking him down when he was distracted. Coco ran forward again, her brief case sending another couple faunus a few feet back. Weiss and Yang were a great team. Weiss summoned her glyphs, jumping between multiple enemies and freezing them. Yang then would approach, taking out the vulnerable enemies with a series of punches.

"It is so good to have back up for a change." Alessandro muttered. Blake, Pyrrha and Velvet had their full attention on the battle. Thought their teammates were doing good they saw they could use help.

"Stay here. Don´t move." Blake said. The three shared a nod and dashed into the fray. He wouldn´t have minded had they not left right as he saw another group of faunus coming from the left.

"Guys! Guys our left!" He yelled, but the nine were much to busy with their current group. Dammit, the Fang weren´t that dumb. They did make a plan after all. While everyone was worried of the main group another, smaller group was flanking them. He sighed and forced himself to his feet. "Ok, you guys!" He walked between the police. Who weren´t fighting yet. The police had stayed back and let the hunters do their job. "Stay behind your cars, get those guns ready. I´m going in but support fire is appreciated." They saw what he was looking at and understood, aiming their weapons and taking cover. Alessandro dashed forward, looking determined.

"Is that all of them?" Jaune asked, looking around.

"I think so." Velvet answered.

"Yeah! We did it! Go team!" Nora yelled happily.

"Wait, wheres Alessandro?" Ruby asking, being the first to turn to check on him.

"Look! Over there!" Ren said, pointing to everyones right. They could see him fighting a second detachment of faunus.

"Whats he thinking?! He was much to weak to fight by himself." Pyrrha said, sounding alarmed.

"He isn´t alone. Look." Yang said. No one was reassured seeing the police behind him, behind cover firing at the fang. But it was better than nothing. The nine hunters nodded at each other and nodded, charging to the group with him. He at first was surprised when the other appeared by his side, fighting again. But that was quickly replaced. He smiled widely, fighting alongside his supposed friends. It was the first actually happy moment he had had in months. Soon the faunus were just bodies on the floor, most unconscious...most. But the police fired bullets which had killed some of the weaker ones.

"Well...glad thats over." Alessandro muttered. The nine turned to him and he backed up, worried. Had he said something wrong? His question was answered when Ruby ran to him, knocking him to the ground with an over enthusiastic hug.

"Its so good to see you! Where have you been? What happened?!" Ruby said, threatening to suffocate him.

"Ruby, the ribs, my ribs Ruby." Before she could let go the other three of team RWBY had joined her, squeezing Alessandro in a tight group hug. "Its great to be loved." He squeaked.

"Ok girls, let him have some air. And explain his side of the story." Coco said. They stood up, but stayed protectively close to him.

"Alessandro, what had happened to you?" Weiss asked, her voice soft. Her eyes showed sadness. He was at first surprised, but he reminded himself that for some reason they had known him. They had been worried for him and searched for him to no avail. He sighed.

"Its...a long story. Lets head to Beacon fir-" He paused, something catching his eye. He ran towards Velvet and pushed her out of the way, kicking a gun from the floor into his hand right as a lone faunus, who had hid from the fight, got up from his hiding spot and aimed his gun where Velvet had been before. He fired several bullets from his machine gun at the same time as Alessandro fired one from his. He knew what would happen, but didn´t care. The man fell down, a hole in his head.

"A-alessandro? Thank you. I hadn´t seen him. No one had." Velvet said. Ruby went up to them in a hurry.

"Alessandro? Are you ok?" She asked, a wide smile on her face. She felt that he was fine. Why wouldn´t he be?

"Ruby, did you hear any of the bullets hitting metal or stone?" He asked quietly.

"Well, no, but your aura-"

"My aura was depleted an hour ago." He said, cutting her sentence short.

"What?" Her smile lessened, then melted. She caught him as he fell, dropping the gun, and she gently laid him down, holding him. "No...no. This can´t-" She stopped, her eyes brimming with tears. His face was pained, his breathing ragged and hard. Weiss, Yang and Blake fell by Ruby´s side, surrounding Alessandro. JNPR was close behind, watching worriedly. CFVY was watching farther away, sad. Velvets eyes were also tearing up.

"Y-you´ll be fine." Weiss said, taking his hand. "Its nothing. We´ll take you to the doctor now." She muttered. He had one bullet in his stomach, one in his leg and the other had gone through his shoulder.

"Yeah, you hear her?" Yang said, her voice shaky. "You´ll be fine. Lets go, hurry guys." She was about to get up.

"Stop." He said.

"If we can just get you to a doctor-" Yang said again, cut off by him.

"Stop Yang, you know that won´t make a difference." He whispered, wincing in pain.

"No! This won´t happen! It can´t." Tears fell down her cheeks. She was hugging holding him, he saw her perfectly.

"Ruby, thanks. Thanks to all of you for this. For helping me." He croaked. He was interrupted by a coughing fit, blood coming out his mouth. He frowned, seeing he had stained Ruby´s face. One hand cupped her cheek. "I´m sorry, for everything."

"Don´t be. You´ll be fine. You can make it." Blake said, urgency in her voice. "You can make it. You´ll be fine." She gripped his other hand.

"Blake, I...i won´t." His own eyes were tearing up. He didn´t want to die. He was scared shitless. But he had to put a brave face, for them. She began crying with Ruby. Yang and Weiss didn´t cry. The had felt this before. The knew how it was.

"I...i wish we could´ve gotten to know each other." He whispered. "I´m sorry guys." He wanted to say more, but his eyes were closing. Soon his body went limp.

"No! No!" Ruby shrieked, shaking him. Yang had to pull her away. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, shaking in her sisters arms.

"Ruby stop! Hes gone!" Yang hugged her sister tightly and soon Ruby was just sobbing on her shoulder, hugging back. Weiss joined them, soon crying herself and it didn´t take Blake long to join. Pyrrha hugged Jaune, burying her face in him as she to cried. Nora was tearing up and Ren put his arms around here, steering her away. Team CFVY looked at them with grim faces.

"Professor Ozpin...shall I take them back to the school?" Glynda asked, looking up to him.

"No, just observe Glynda. It isn´t done." He looked serious. But kept watching them.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Alessandro called out. He frowned, looking around, everything was black, pitch black. But he could see perfectly. Thing is, there was nothing to see. It was like a void. "Hello! Is anyone there?! Velvet! Coco! Ruby! Anyone?!" He sighed. He froze, hearing something. Was someone...crying? The sound seemed to come from the sky. He heard Ruby screaming. Sobbing. What was going on?

"Oh no. No no no no no. I am not...i´m not done. Not yet. Not after everything." He said to himself. "I am not going to die now." He looked around, for something, anything. "Come on body, you´ve been through worse. Don´t die on me." When he was nervous he spoke to himself like this. "I AM NOT DYING. YOU HEAR ME WORLD. I AM NOT LEAVING THEM...not, not again. I won´t. I refuse!" He brought his fist down on the ground and was surprised to hear a crack.

"What the?" He smiled to himself. After every punch his spoke. "I. Am. Not. Dying." He kept punching it with all his strength, hearing it crack but not break. Punching the floor. "OK guys, i´ll be right there." He took a few steps back and did a move he learned from watching Yang in a trailer. On Earth. He jumped high in the air, raising his fist, and when he fell he hit it with such force it finally broke. He stood up, looking around. Suddenly everything was turning white, bright white. He covered his eyes, but smiled widely.

"Come on guys, we, we should go back to Beacon." Yang said, sniffling. Had it not been for Ruby she would´ve cried as well. The four looked back at Alessandro, should they say some sort o goodbye?

"What...how..." Weiss muttered. The other three looked confused.

"Weiss, whats wrong?" Blake asked, looking back at her.

"Hes breathing." She said, staring at him.

"What?!" Ruby almost yelled, she turned to him, observing carefully. Suddenly he gasped for air, sitting up right, breathing hard and looking everywhere. "You´re alive!" She ran to him, crashing into him and knocking him back down. He coughed and weakly hugged her back.

"Yeah, I am. I did promise i´d see you guys again." He rasped.

"B-but how?!" Yang asked as Weiss ran to join the hug. Blake walked over, the two just staring into each others eyes. She smacked him, then knelt and squeezed him just as much as Ruby was.

"If you ever disappear again, or do something that stupid, I swear to Oum I will kill you." She muttered, tearing up as he put an arm around her to.

"Guys, Alessandro, how, you, what?" Yang was at a loss for words. She was obviously happy, but she just couldn´t understand.

"I have no clue what happened. But, i´m here. I won´t complain." He beaconed her to come and when she did he put his arm around her to. The five stayed like that for a bit until Ozpin spoke up.

"We should return to Beacon. The floor is no place for him in this state. And I think we can all say its been a very long day." He smiled at the hunters, the turned, walking off with Glynda. Team CFVY didn´t go to him, they would some other day. When the girls finally stopped suffocating him and moved back a bit, Nora tackled him to the ground, making everyone laugh. Pyrrha went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, more in a sisterly way than anything else. Jaune gave him and awkward hug and Ren shook his hand.

"Come on guys. We should return. And Alessandro needs some rest. You´ve been running from and fighting the fang all day?" He asked, as the rest got up.

"Yeah. Never felt more tired in my life." He tried to get up, but just collapsed back on the floor. He barely had the strength to move his head and arms, he couldn´t walk. "I-i can´t really walk. Or anything."

"I got you covered." Yang said, smiling, she lifting him up bridal style and walked back with the rest to the airship. Yang seemed to be a natural oven, and Alessandro was extremely tired. In no time he had cuddled up to her and fallen asleep.

"What do you guys think of what he said? To really meet us?" Jaune asked once he had fallen asleep.

"I don´t know, but I think we don´t need to worry about it now. Hes here, thats what matters." She smiled looking at him.

"Blake, hes a cat faunus you know." Velvet said.

"WHAT?!" Ruby, Nora, Weiss yelled. Nora and Ruby with excitement, they imagined cute little kitty ears. Weiss with surprise and shock. Ren raised an eyebrow, Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other confused. Blake frowned, shaking her head.

"Hes human. No ears or tail."

"There is a lot you all need to learn about him now. Perhaps tomorrow I shall bring you up to speed." Ozpin said, now holding a coffee mug.

"Professor, is he really a faunus?"Pyrrha asked.

"Indeed. That wasn´t always true. I shall explain all in due time, Ms. Nikos." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Scratch where a faunus would normally have ears. Try it." Coco said, smiling. "Its actually pretty cute." Blake glared a Coco, but Nora immediately began scratching softly. After a bit they all saw it, he was purring. Just a bit. And a smile was back on his face.

"This is impossible" Weiss said, crossing her arms. "You can´t just go from human to faunus. This is some trick. Maybe he can explain it later."

"We don´t know the reason, but I doubt he did something to appear like a faunus. I mean, why would he?" Fox said.

"It is impossible whether he wanted it or not." Weiss answered, glaring at Fox.

"Weiss," Ozpin interrupted. "Tomorrow we will explain everything." She huffed, but didn´t say anything else. The ride to Beacon was quiet and calm. When they arrived team CFVY went to their dorms, Ozpin and Glynda returned to the office. On Ozpin´s request Yang gave Alessandro to Fox, who took him to a separate room for one person. Teams RWBY and JNPR went to their dorms and went to bed. Though both teams still had their heads filled with questions.

"Told you he would make it, general." Fall said, smiling at him.

"Yes, but in what condition has he come? And we know next to nothing about him. He is a huge security risk." James answered, sounding tired. The two turned to the door as Ozpin walked in, followed by Glynda.

"James, he is fine. And he is not a risk of any sort." Ozpin walked over to his desk, sitting down at his desk.

"Who knows what they have done to him. He may be, he may not. I´d prefer not to take any chances." He said, facing Ozpin.

"What would do with him General?" Fall asked, crossing her arms.

"Take him to Atlas, study him. Learn from him, and teach him." He answered. "He is unique in this entire world, he is not from here. This would be the best course of action."

"No, James, he will stay here. With his friends. He has nothing except this place, he needs to stay." Ozpin answered, putting his mug down.

"Oz, he doesn´t even remember anyone here. Or the place."

"We _think_ he doesn´t." Fall corrected.

"We will confirm that tomorrow when I go interrogate him." General Ironwood said.

"James, it is best if we give him a stress free environment. We must show friendliness, honesty, love. I will have Fall talk to him. And be his care taker for now. She is well suited for this work." Ironwood looked like he wanted to complain, but in this matter he knew Ozpin was right.

"Very well, that I will leave to Fall." He sighed as his scroll beeped. "I must go. Keep me informed."

"Will he be ok?" Fall asked when Ironwood had left. "The boy I mean."

"There is no telling the amount of trauma he has. What he has suffered." Glynda answered. "But he seems to be well. All things considered. His friends are to be credited for this."

"With help, I think he will make a recovery. But the damage has been done, his mind will never be exactly what it used to. Still, we will do our best. I´m sure he will be fine." Ozpin gave Fall a gentle smile. She cared even for those of other planets. Amber had never given Ozpin a reason to doubt his choice, making her the Fall maiden.

"Tomorrow when he wakes I will go to him. What about his friends?" Fall asked.

"They didn´t like it," Glynda said. "but they agreed to leave him alone until he was better. If anything we can get team CFVY to help you with him."

"Very well. I´m glad hes finally here. Now if you´ll excuse me i´ll leave." She gave them a nod an exited the room.

"You were right. I didn´t think he would make it." Glynda said. "I still do not understand how he did make it. He was gone for ten minutes, with bullets in his body. The bullets disappeared, all his minor wounds were healed, all internal damage was fixed. The doctors said they found evidence of teared muscle and internal bleeding. All gone. What happened?" She narrowed her eyes at Ozpin, who had turned to look out the window. "Professor? Professor Ozpin?"

"I am not sure what kept him alive. But perhaps we should be grateful and not question it." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. Glynda was obviously unhappy but she didn´t argue. "Sometimes...Remnant takes action." Ozpin said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: Explanation

"Hello? Wake up." Alessandro groaned, turning and keeping his eyes shut tight. "Geez you sleep a lot. Guess I can´t blame you." A female voice said. He frowned as a hand slowly went through his hair.

"Let me sleep." He muttered, annoyed. He still felt tired. Extremely tired.

"You´ve been asleep for four days. Get up." He immediately shot up, covering his face. The light hurt his eyes, making Fall laugh. He separated his fingers just a bit. He saw Fall sitting next to him on the bed. The room itself was like a dorm room for Beacons students, but with a lack of décor and made for one person.

"What do you mean, four days?" He asked, scooting a bit away from Fall.

"Exactly that. Running and fighting all day, plus coming back from the dead, apparently tire people out." She said this casually, like she was talking about staying up late to study. "You really got me worried there."

"I, wait wha- oh right." He sighed, letting his hands fall. "I remember now. What happened to the faunus who got me?" At this Fall shifted nervously, giving him and odd look. "Ok, I thought so. I suppose _he_ didn´t come back?"

"No, he didn´t. Maybe it has something to do with you being from Earth." She said. He flinched as she raised her hand, but calmed down as she simply moved a strand of hair from her face.

"How did you know about that?" He glared at her, his fists clench.

"Calm down. You´ve been through a lot. You´re safe now." Her voice was soft, kind, but it wasn´t like Cinders which made its way into her victims mind. Tricked him. It was calming, yet cleared his mind. He was in control, no influence from someone else.

"How, did you know that?" He asked again, though he decided to try and sound a bit more friendly.

"Some people in Remnant, like me, know about your planet. Just like people on your planet know about us."

"Figures both places would hide that from most of the people." He muttered, to which she shrugged.

"So, how do you feel?" She asked.

"Sore. Tired. Weak." He sighed. "Thirsty and hungry."

"I can imagine. Wait for me?" She smiled at him again, but actually waited for an answer. He found it weird that someone was so friendly. He wasn´t used to it anymore. He nodded slightly and she got up, walking out. He waited for a bit, before growing impatient. He also hated feeling so weak. Weak is was got him all that suffering, being weak is what got him killed. He needed to get stronger. So he took off the blanket and tried to get off the bed. He flinched as his feet began to support his weight, he could walk but slowly and with his hand on something. He stood straight up as Fall walked back in, then groaned. That had hurt.

"You shouldn´t move to much in your condition. Sit and eat." She sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her.

"Shouldn´t you be out doing stuff, in your cool armor and with that staff?" He asked. She was in shorts and a t shirt, barefoot actually. He frowned as he saw she had a basket of fruit with her. "And I doubt fruit is a good meal after four days."

"Its healthy. And i´m free today. So come have breakfast." She patted the spot next to her and he reluctantly sat down again. She waited, looking away from him and in a couple seconds he was basically devouring the fruit. He had been hungrier than he noticed. He inhaled to apples, choked on a peaches pit and made the three bananas disappear. It didn´t seem like he would slow down. Fall watched him with amusement, then couldn´t help but laugh. He ignored her. He was used to being laughed at by the faunus. At least, before he killed one. He paused, thinking of this.

"Hmm? Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I...i killed them...five? Or four?" His voice was shaky, he dropped his fruit.

"Don´t think about that. You did what you had to. To survive. To stop suffering. No one would blame you for what you did."

"I didn´t have to. It wasn´t necessary!" He yelled, throwing the bowl against the wall.

"You were about to be captured. You had no choice." She put a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward. "Just, don´t think of it, thin-"

"Shut up! I had a choice! I had one! I had escaped them! But instead of running, I, I killed them. Look at this!" He grabbed his shirt, which was the same from four days ago (ew, must be dirty). The blood was still there, dry. His anger was replaced by surprise as he felt something hit his face, making him look t the left. Fall had smacked him, leaving a red hand mark on his face.

"Whether you did or did not have a choice, no one can blame. After everything they did to you? Its obvious you would snap. I´m sure the White Fang were aware of this." She grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to face her. "They brought this upon themselves. They did. Blame them."

"They didn´t decide what I did. I decided what I did."

"No, you didn´t. Alessandro, they played you. Used you to their advantage. Tell me, when you first joined them, what did they ask of you?"

"Well...first they trained me. The first job was dust stealing." He tried to pull away from her, but she kept a firm grip.

"Very well, did you say yes?"

"...Not at first. At first I complained. I protested. I couldn´t fight them. Not yet, I _still_ can´t match them. But...after awhile. I did stand up to them. They forced something on me, I didn´t like it. This faunus, the leader, he just beat the crap out of me." He sighed, clenching his fists. Fall let go of him, laying back and gently pushing him against the bed.

"Go on." She said, her voice gentle, yet encouraging.

"So, I went on the job. The first time I saw team CFVY. I was Romans new body guard. They appeared, I fought them. Lost, but Roman escaped and so did I. I did my job. But...but Adam. He didn´t accept it. He...he freaking _tortured_ me. I was stuck in a room, for _one whole week_ being tortured. It didn´t help that I never gave in."

"What do you mean?" Fall raised an eyebrow at him.

"The whole time, every single day, they tried to drill one thing in my mind. _You´re never going to fail again, always listen to us and will suffer more if you don´t._ Those exact words. Each time. I escaped afterwards, thats...thats..." He let out a shaky breath. "the first time I killed someone."

"You can stop if you want. Don´t worry about it." Fall said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Strangely, he did want to talk about.

"Its fine." He leaned back, letting out a sigh. "After that, Adam came, he broke both my legs and my arm. I was saved by my partners. They got me some help. Stopped Adam. But after that I stopped challenging him. Did more jobs. Met CFVY more times. Then when they told me I had turned into a faunus I lost it and escaped." Fall wanted to ask more questions, any explanation as to why you turned into a faunus? Where are you from? How´d you get here? Where are the fang and who are these human members? But she felt that she shouldn´t push them anymore today. Instead she smiled warmly and got up, indicating him to do the same. He slowly got up, one hand on the bed to steady himself, and began walking out with Fall. She put one arm around his waist and one of his arms around herself, supporting him.

"How long am I going to be...like this?" He asked. He glared at a couple of students watching them.

"Not sure. It won´t be for to long, don´t worry." She chuckled seeing what he was doing. "Calm down. Everyones good here."

"Yeah well, thats what I was told before. And I actually believed them. Look how well _that_ went."

"Well you were the one to come here, come for our help. So you should trust us." Fall said, laughing as he grumbled some sort of reply. "I´ll show you around. Part of it at least, Beacon is huge." And she did. She kept supporting him every step of the way, but didn´t mind. She showed him the different class rooms. Ports, Ooblecks, Glyndas, and a couple more. The gym, the exercise room, armory (where she showed him his locker where his weapons were stowed and gave him the password to us it) and last but not least the cafeteria. Alessando´s ears turned a bit pink and Fall laughed as they heard his stomach rumble.

"Hungry already?" She asked.

"The fruit helped, but I feel like I could eat a horse." He replied.

"Please don´t eat Snow. Shes a good horse." He couldn´t help but smile a bit hearing this. Suddenly he groaned, being tackled to the ground by some red figure.

"Alessandro! You´re better!" Ruby turned as red as her cape, quickly standing up and lifting him up. He would´ve fallen again but Fall caught him and put her arm back around him, he himself putting his arm around her. Jaune frowned, sitting at a nearby table with the rest.

"Whats wrong? I thought you were feeling better." He said.

"I am feeling better. Compared to before." Ren and Yang looked at each other confused, sensing more hostility in his voice than expected. Well, the hadn´t expected _any_ hostility.

"He is still weak. Which is why I am taking care of him." Ruby looked a bit miffed when he finally smiled, but that smile was directed to Fall.

"Thanks for catching me. Being like this sucks." He muttered.

"Come sit with us. Its about time we all were together again." Pyrrha said as Weiss moved to the side, offering the place next to her. After a moment he separated himself from Fall, giving her a nod and sitting next to Weiss. His movements were stiff, pained. Ruby sat on his other side.

"I need to go do something. I´ll be back for you later, meanwhile i´m sure your friends here will take good care of you." Fall said, giving him another friendly smile before walking off.

"Who was that?" Weiss asked, turning to Alessandro. He turned, watching her go.

"Shes...a friend." He said, then turned awkwardly to his...uh, friends? Acquaintances? Partners?

"You must be hungry." Pyrrha said, she and Ren nodded to each other and got up. "We´ll be right back."

"Don´t miss me Renny!" Nora said, half her mouth stuffed with a pancake. He simply smiled in return and left. The rest were left in awkward silence.

"Soooo..." Nora began. "Was that your girlfriend?" She leaned forward smiling mischievously, to which he turned pink.

"Nora, he just got up!" Weiss said, glaring at her.

"Looks like someones jealous~" Nora cooed. Weiss crossed her arms, not looking in the least bit amused. She probably would have snapped Nora but Ren and Pyrrha were already back, Pyrrha holding a tray of food and Ren with a couple of drinks. He handed one to Alessandro and the other he offered to Nora, who refused it.

"Whats wrong with it?" Alessandro asked. This immediately got everyones attention, as he hadn´t said anything to them since he had sat.

"Its river sludge! It tastes horrible!" She cried indignantly.

"It is perfectly good, healthy juice! With every nutrient your body needs to survive." Ren said, looking slightly offended. "Want to try?" He offered the cup to Alessandro.

"Um..." He took the cup, taking a few seconds to steady his hand, which had been shaky, then drank it. True to Nora´s statement, it tasted like river sludge. But he swallowed it.

"What did you think?" Ren asked, taking the cup and giving an appointed look to Nora.

"No offense Ren, but the only reason I didn´t throw up was because it would´ve been on top of someone. Weiss or Ruby." He indicated to the two on his sides, who scooted a bit away from him. Nora had her mouth covered, doing her best to not laugh. Ren rolled his eyes and, to the amazement of everyone, drank the whole cup in one go. And not looking sick in the slightest. Everyone resumed eating in silence, Alessandro being a bit more neat and normal and not simply shoving food in his mouth as he had with the fruit. Awhile later when everyone was done the just sat there, looking at each other and then at Alessandro. Its obvious they had questions, but he had no intention of bringing that up. Still, he felt a bit nervous with all the looks.

"Sooo..." Yang began. "Where have you been this week? We knew they were taking care of you, but you weren´t at the infirmary and no one would tell us where to find you."

He hid a smile, secretly grateful that Ozpin had done that. He still didn´t actually know the eight, and having them visit and being so friendly would´ve have made him nervous and feel a bit bad.

"I was just in a dorm. Sleeping the four days. As far as I know, nothing else happened. That girl woke me up, we talked, she gave some breakfast. Then showed me around Beacon." Everyone seemed confused now, but Ruby was the one to voice the question.

"Heh, why show you Beacon when you already know it. You lived here before disappearing..." She said, her voice low. He sighed, knowing he owed them an explanation.

"I guess I owe you guys some explanation. The reason I needed to be shown around Beacon, that I don´t feel very...um,.. comfortable, with you guys. Is because i´ve never been here. And i´ve never met you personally."

"What are you talking about? You are part of our team." Blake said, sounding as confused as the others looked.

"Thats what I don´t get. I remember my whole life. And i know it has nothing to do with you guys, Beacon, or Remnant." Everyone looked disappointed even Ren who never seemed to show his emotions.

"That came out worse than I meant. But, just keep listening." He decided to hide from where he actually was, for now. "I simply remember living my life in the city, with my family, forever. Then this partner of Romans came, took me, the fang trained me and used me." He paused there, memories surging, but continued shortly after. "Then I escaped. Made it here. I´ve heard _of_ you. But i´m sure i´ve never met you before today. I´m sorry."

"But that makes no sense." Pyrrha said. "We remember being here with you. Training, studying, simply being together and having fun. You were, you _are_ our friend."

"I can´t explain that either, but i´m positive I never met you. With that said, its honestly a pleasure to finally meet you all." He tried for a smile. This seemed to brighten the mood a bit, but still the rest were gloomy. "Listen, theres more to say. But first I need to see Ozpin."

"Professor Ozpin? Why?" Blake asked.

"I have my reasons. Can anyone take me?"

"We can _al-_ " Weiss was saying, but got cut short by another girl. Fall.

"I can take you. He actually sent me to get you." Fall said, making him jump. She had come from behind him and startled him.

"Who are you exactly?" Weiss asked, a bit annoyed by the interruption.

"My name is Amber. As I said before I am Alessandro´s caretaker." She replied still friendly and smiling.

"Yes, well _caretaker_ , we will al-" She glared at Pyrrha, being interrupted by her.

"Amber, thank you for taking care of him. We are _all_ grateful." She gave a pointed look to Weiss, who huffed and looked away.

"Well lets go then." Jaune said.

"Ozpin wanted us to go _alone_." Amber clarified, getting confused looks from the rest.

"But he just got here. We finally see him an its for two minutes? Wheres the fun in that!" Nora complained.

"Ozpin is the principal. What he says, goes." Amber shrugged. "Sorry." They all looked a bit upset, but didn´t say anything as Alessandro got up. Amber was about to help him walk again, but he waved her off.

"Uh...i´ll see you guys later?" He said, forcing a small smile. Ruby nodded eagerly, Yang gave him a thumbs up, Blake and Weiss nodded, though Weiss still looked upset. Pyrrha gave a short wave, Jaune nodded with a friendly smile, Nora almost tackle hugged him but Ren held her back and nodded to Alessandro. With that, he left, walking down the halls with Amber.

"You told me your name was Fall. So, did you lie to them? Or me?" He asked without a hint of friendliness. Already thinking badly of her since it seemed like she lied.

"Both are my names. But in public I go as Amber." She replied, frowning at him. "Are you sure you don´t want help?" He was limping, and forcing the two to walk at a slower pace. He nodded, a bit later the two arrived at Ozpins office. Amber walked right next to Ozpin, but Alessandro stopped. In the room Ironwood, Opzin and Glynda were all waiting. Looking at him, it was unsettling.

"Please, come in." Ozpin said, sounding as calm and collected as ever. "Coffee?"

"No thanks, I don´t really like coffee." He answered, taking a few steps forward.

"How has your stay at Beacon been? I know you just woke up, but I would like to know what you think." He took a sip of his coffee. "Since its your first time."

"So, you three- I mean four, know about me. Don´t you?"

"Yes, we do. Well, some things." Glynda answered. Ironwood remained eerily quiet.

"What do you know?"

"How about you answer our question first." Ironwood asked, well it was more of a friendly demand. Glynda glared at him.

"Well, Beacon is nice. In other circumstances i´d be in awe. It was weird to see people here actually knew me." He crossed his arms, staring at the three as he waited an explanation. This was like a battle for information. Both sides anted to know more, luckily, Ozpin wasn´t going to hide anything.

"Yes, to us and many others this is not your first visit to Beacon. On the contrary, you studied here for one semester before you disappeared."

"Tell me more of this me. The Remnant me. Was he a faunus?" Alessandro asked.

"Not to our knowledge. Though the teachers would have noticed if you were a faunus." Glynda answered."I am sure I would have noticed."

"It is one of the many questions we are asking ourselves. How did you turn from human to faunus?" Ironwood asked. "We don´t know...yet."

"I can actually explain that one. A pretty good theory at least. It fits in with something that happened to me." Alessandro replied, sitting down as Amber, er, Fall offered him a seat. Ozpin raised an eyebrow, the four waiting. He wasn´t surprised that the already knew he was a faunus.

"I come from a planet called Earth-"

"We know." Ironwood interrupted, Glynda saw his confused look and decided to explain.

"We know about Earth, as the people of Earth know about us. Years ago, before any of us existed r our ancestors, the two planets could communicate with each other. For some reason this was broken and Earth turned into a legend. We assume Remnant is remembered there as some sort of legend as well. Anyhow, Ironwood detected when someone left Remnant, then came back. And he detected you as well." She nodded at James to explain.

"See, travel through planets, or galaxies in this case, takes and incredible amount of energy. Something we currently do not know how to achieve. But we have technology which allows us to detect bursts of this energy. Some of these bursts come from unknown sources, others come from certain extremely powerful Grimm. This is how we track some dangerous ones and make sure they aren´t a potential threat. We detected one person from Earth arriving and an unknown source."

"That begs the question." Glynda started.

"Who brought you here?" Fall finished.

"How about we let him answer our initial question?" Ozpin suggested, nodding at Alessandro. He was staring at them, processing this new information. Trying to see if it answered certain things.

"Well, to the first question, what we think happened is my metabolize changed. I came to the world with the body of an earthling. So, my body either died or changed quickly. The first day I came, I was about to run off, but this pain..." He shuddered, remembering that. A pain far, _far_ worse than what Adam had provided with his torture. "It was the worst pain I had ever felt. Which is saying a lot. They had to knock me out because I was practically dying of pure pain. We noticed my being faunus a long while after, but the theory fit it. What else could have caused my pain?"

"Hmm...its possible. In theory, but it _does_ make sense." Ironwood answered. "What about how you got here?" Alessandro sighed, remembering Neo. She never had really cared for him? Had she? She let him die.

"This girl, one of the criminals. Neo Politan. Her semblance has a couple of abilities, teleportation is one. She somehow used it to go to Earth, grab me, bring me here. And no, I don´t know why." At that last comment Glynda and Ironwood sighed. This helped, but left yet another question.

"You are not done, are you?" Ozpin asked.

"...Fine. I was thinking, I don´t know _why_ but i´m important. Important to complete or to speed up there plan. But I don´t see how, or why me."

"That explains why so much faunus were all around the city. And chasing you." Ironwood said, speaking again when he saw the boys confusion. "While you were running and fighting what chased you, my men were ambushing faunus across the city. You left several fang unconscious around the city. We took them in and...interrogated them. Finding the other groups and ambushing them. Had they all been ready for you, you may have never made it."

"What he is _trying_ to say," Fall interjected, glaring at Ironwood. "is that we were helping you every step of the way. We wanted to help. You saw team CFVY, I was there in the alleyways."

"Yeah...yeah I know. Thank you. All of you. I need to remember to thank CFVY for all they did. If i´m honest, it was thanks to Velvet that I ever left. She sort of reminded me of my old self. She was nice, it got to me. After that day is when things got worse, because I was different. Thanks to her. I´m glad she got to do that to me."

"Soon you shall see them. They are actually very eager to properly meet you." Glynda said.

"So they don´t know me from before?"

"No. Most do not. Once you disappeared we did our best to keep it secret, not wanting worry. Luckily in one semester no student, even one as...loud as you, can make a lasting impression."

"Loud. Thats was me." He actually smiled at this.

"Now, you kept talking about other people. They, we, them, partners. Who were they? And do you know where to find them?" Ironwood asked.

"I..." He wanted to give the names. But, Cinder kept appearing in his head. His mother. He shook his head rapidly, trying to block that thought. He had a real mother. On Earth. Still...

"Roman Torchwick. Neo Politan and Adam Taurus, who is one of the fang leaders. Roman and Neo were my partners, Adam was they guy who...you know. I don´t know the location. Somewhere in the forest, they never let me keep track of our way and when I left I never imagined going back. So didn´t think of marking my way or something.

"No one else? Are you positive?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, I am." He lied. Ironwood frowned.

"Alessandro, we ca-"

"Thank you for answering our questions so patiently," Ozpin cut in, earning a scowl from the general. "but I have one more for you. Will you stay? Or go?"

"I´m sorry but I don´t think I understand the question. I just escaped, I wouldn´t go back."

"I don´t mean the White Fang."

"Sir, no offense to your world, but all i´ve had here is suffering. Suffering and more suffering. I´d prefer to go back."

"When we find the way, or if your world finds the way we shall tell you. But, I encourage you to be open minded. You are behind the walls now, safe. With friends. Try to be open minded of the whole situation now, then tell us what you think."

"...i´ll give it a shot." With that Alessandro got up, Fall going next to him. "I´m going to get some more rest now. I think i´ve been up to much for today."

"What did you want to ask us?" Glynda said.

"Right, forgot why I wanted to come in the first place. What can I tell the others? I may not know them, but they´re convinced i´m their friend. So, i´ll give _them_ a shot at least. But what can I say to them and what can I not?"

"Tell them everything. Like you told us." Ozpin answered, giving him a friendly smile and nodding. After that Alessandro left.

"He´ll be ok." Glynda said. "He already is doing better then I thought."

"He simply needed some friends. Some love." Ozpin answered.

"I will be keeping an eye on him. I do believe his story but he is still a risk." Ironwood said, to which Glynda glared at him. "I´m sorry, but it is also for his own protection. If he is so valuable we cannot take the risk of him being kidnapped again. He is a student, we take care of the students." At this Glynda sighed, but smiled at James. He seemed bad sometimes but was in fact nice.

"Very well. But do not invade his personal space. And let him enjoy life, now that he can." Ozpin took a sip of coffee.

"He deserves a life now."

 **-sigh- Yes, I know.**

 **It took a long while for me to get last chapter up.**

 **Sorry. I´m done with throwing you guys excuses so I won´t. You don´t deserve that.**

 **But yeah, I will continue writing this! Of course! :D**

 **I´m being a bit iffy with the story, since volume 3 is out and was a huge game changer for the whole show, i´ve already been adding changes to the plot.**

 **Well i´m enjoying writing this a lot and I hope you guys have enjoyed this to!**

 **As always, don´t forget to Fav, follow and review because YOUR opinion is always valued.**


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Reacquainted

"You ok staying with us?" Coco asked, watching Alessandro awkwardly got in a sleeping bag on the floor. She and Velvet had both offered to take the floor, letting him take a bed but he had refused.

"I'm fine…thanks" He frowned, that word feeling strange in his mouth. When was the last time he had been polite? Months? Years? He sighed, not even knowing how long he had been with the fang. Months at least. Years was just how it had felt.

"We're glad you're finally here." Velvet said, already in her pajamas. "You'll love Beacon. And you'll do great." She was trying to reassure him, or make him somewhat happy. Her mood obviously went down as he simply nodded and laid down. He been given the choice to stay with team RWBY, JNPR or CFVY. He had chosen CFVY and they happily accepted. He had been given a proper tour of Beacon, which did lift his spirits a bit. He couldn't help but be impressed by it now that he was here, in person. Being a Saturday no one worried about classes and he had already recovered nicely, thanks to his aura and help from Beacons professional doctors. Still, he had been rather closed and quiet during everything that had happened during the day, not giving even a single smile. What could CFVY do to change that? Coco sighed, wishing she had the answer.

"Goodnight Fall." She said, getting on top of her bunk and laying her head against the pillow.

"Why Fall?"

"Hmm?"

"Why Fall? Was that how I was known to people here? Before my sudden disappearance?" Alessandro asked.

"No, it's just…" Coco wondered if she should tell him about the maidens. Was it ok? "…just the code name we gave you. Kind of stuck to me." She faked a chuckle.

"Should I…should I use it? This is a new life…a new world. I finally get a start at it. What should I do?" He sounded, much to Coco's surprise, scared. After everything that had happened she didn't expect him to be afraid of anything anymore.

"You can treat this as a new start. As Fall. Or you could try and continue this as one regular life, take what you like, leave what you didn't. And be you." Coco said. She honestly didn't know where she was getting these words, or thoughts, but they were hers and they were the best she had. "Whatever you choose, you'll still have us, your friends from team RWBY and JNPR to. We got you, kiddo."

"…thanks, Coco." He muttered, she smiled hearing his light snores a moment later. The rest of her team remained quiet, but were glad Coco had said what she did. He was a fellow huntsmen now, not an enemy.

"Wake up sleepy heads it's time for the outing!" Coco yelled, smirking as she saw Fox frown and roll over and Velvet jump up. Yatsuhashi got up as if this was an everyday thing and entered the bathroom. "Alessandro? Come on get up!" She tapped him with her foot.

"Five more minutes…" He muttered, rolling around and covering his head with the pillow.

"Guess you won't be able to go to the party with us. Your friends were really hoping to see you now~" She cooed. He sighed and got up, rubbing his eyes.

"For the record, I'm getting up for them. Not any parties. Time I actually turned into their friends." He said, getting up and stretching his back.

"Yeah well, first we're giving you a makeover." She frowned at his look, one hand cupping her chin in thought. "I'm thinking a blue highlight, hoodie, jeans. Straighten that hair or the highlight looks bad…"

"Woah woah woah woah woah _woah_." He put his hands in a time out gesture. "Who said anything about a new look? I'm ok with this thank you very much." He crossed his arms, stepping back so Fox could go into the bathroom, which Yatsuhashi had just exited.

"You're with _my_ team now and we all need to look on point. Badass. It's our thing." She shrugged. "Plus you need some serious fashion help." He looked confused.

"I get replacing these shredded clothes, but what's wrong with this look?" He spread his arms a bit, looking down at himself.

"Oh, you poor poor soul." She said.

"Coco takes pride in her looks, and those of her team." Velvet said, going to her side. "You can't change her mind if she wants to change your look. Don't worry she's good at it." Velvet giggled, seeing Alessandro sigh.

"Fine. I might keep the name but a new look won't hurt, I guess." He muttered.

"Perfect. Trust me kid I will have you looking great." She said, putting her glasses on. One hour later they were walking through town, taking their time to show Alessandro the whole place.

"And that over there is the communication tower. One of four which form the Cross Continental Transmit System." Velvet said, pointing at a tower with a steady stream of people going in and out. "It was a gift from Atlas once the four kingdoms established peace. What lets us communicate between each other and the other kingdoms."

"It's…small." He said, much to everyone's surprise.

"Small? Are you looking at that?!" Coco said.

"Where I come from we have sky scrapers which are way taller than this. I even went on the tallest building of the world once. The Empire State Building." He said, a look of nostalgia on his face.

"How many floors did it have?" Fox asked, interested.

"One hundred and two. Meaning sixteen stories high. We had these buildings called the twin towers, they used to be the tallest but some terrorists brought them down when I was one year old. Never saw them."

"Terrorists?" Velvet asked as the five continued their walk, people politely moving out of their way. They were known throughout Vale for the several missions they had already done and public battles they had participated in, people knew them well enough and respected them enough to move out of their way.

"Yeah these religious freaks who think we are an affront to their gods. Some are suicide bombers. For the towers they crashed two planes into them. Don't get me wrong, not all following those religions are bad. Hell the religion itself is about peace, but some of those people are crazy." He shrugged.

"How are the huntsmen in your world?" Fox asked, with the hint of a challenge in his voice.

"There are none."

"What?!" Velvet, Coco and Fox said, Yatsuhashi remaining silent but looking surprised.

"We have no Grimm, so we have no huntsmen. Still we have so much wars I almost wish we had the Grimm there. Maybe it would help us make peace." He answered. "This it?" He nodded to a clothes store, which seemed a bit familiar.

"Yep, let's head on in." Coco said, she opened the door and the other four went in, followed by Coco.

"Good morning Coffe-" The store clerk, a young nineteen year old girl said, stopping as she saw Alessandro.

"Hey Amber, what's up?" Coco said casually, as if nothing was wrong.

"T-that's the kid that attacked me destroyed the shop!" She almost yelled, looking a bit frightened but also mad. Alessandro looked away, sort of hiding behind Velvet. He went wide eyed, about to exit the store by Fox grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him forward.

"The White Fang attacked you. He was forced to help, plus he made up for everything by fighting the fang a week ago." Coco answered smoothly, smiling calmly at Amber. "He's staying at Beacon now with us. He's cool."

"…He's a hunter now? He's with you guys and not the Fang?" Amber said, arms crossed as she stared at Coco.

"He's A rate stuff Amber, and he's a pretty cool guy." Coco replied. Amber took a moment to look at him, then uncrossed her arms and tried for a smile. "Fine, I guess I can forget what happened. Plus he didn't hurt me." She smiled brightly at the rest of the team. "So what can I do for you guys?"

"We're here to give our newest member a new look. I'm thinking that we straighten the curls, give a blue highlight that was your favorite color right Alessandro?" She didn't wait for an answer. "And then some simple but nice clothes because he'll get embarrassed if we go all out."

"Hmm…I got a picture. Sit him down I'll grab whatever I need." Amber said, walking to the back room as Coco indicated him to sit in front of a mirror. Amber rarely did anything except sell clothes, make up, jewelry and such but since she and Coco were good friends she would make exceptions when she wasn't too busy.

"So why is this necessary?" Alessandro asked again, looking at himself in the mirror. What he saw was another person, it moved when he did but other than that it wasn't him. This other person's face was much too grim, serious, hurt. He was also in good shape, something new for Alessandro.. Alessandro was never in bad shape but never that good either, this kid had actual muscle. His had brown shattered eyes, the warmth and happiness long gone and replaced by sadness, hatred, pain and fear all bubbling under the surface.

"Well, first of all we can't have someone on our team not look good. I said that already. Second of all it's our job." Coco said, rummaging through some make up.

"As hunters, our only goal is to protect the people. We do this far from home, or close by. But we need to be the targets for our enemies." Fox said, Coco may have not noticed Alessandro's expression when he looked in the mirror and Fox may be blind but he noticed it. "If an attack happens we want the Grimm to target us, not the innocent. So we make ourselves look noticeable. It's not simply fashion, it's something we all do in order to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"Here we go!" Amber said, happier than Alessandro expected. He thought she'd still be miffed by him robbing her. "It'll take some time but I'll start on the hair first. Then we can get down to clothes."

"How long exactly?" Velvet asked.

"Don't worry Vel, I want you guys to go ahead and get the…chores done. Alessandro and me will meet you at Beacon." Coco said, sitting down and grabbing a magazine.

"Are you sure?" Yatsuhashi asked. When she nodded they proceeded to leave. Yatsuhashi gave him a nod, Velvet smiled and Fox gave a small wave. He sighed but didn't say a thing as Amber got to work, snipping off his hair with a pair of scissors and then using clippers. He frowned as she cut his hair, not because she was cutting it but because he just now noticed how his hair had been. He had never been one to care for his looks a lot, but he hated the idea of getting anything like an afro. If it hadn't been for Cinder doing little cuts he would've gotten a bush head. Amber finished cutting rather quickly, grabbing the straightener and beginning to straighten his curls.

"You like it so far?" She asked ten minutes later, hands on his shoulders as she smiled at the mirror.

"It's…" In all honesty this was alien to him. He had had curls his whole life, but seeing his hair so straight…

"It's good, actually. I like it." He murmured. Amber heard him and her smile grew a bit more. Nothing better than making a client happy. "How'd you do that so fast?" He sounded a bit surprised.

"She's good at what she does. How long does it normally take for you to take a haircut?" Coco asked.

"Um…no clue. Maybe not that long, but I had two brothers with me so we'd take an hour." He answered.

"You…have brothers? Where are they?" Coco asked, a bit of urgency in her voice. A tear fell down his cheek, making Coco go silent and Amber let go of him, he took a deep breath and, surprising Coco, chuckled. It was the closest to laughter he had gotten and that was good.

"They're…safe. At home." He sighed happily. "Yeah they're fine."

"Anyway!" Amber interrupted before Coco could continue, seeing this was something the boy did not want to talk about. "Let's start with the clothes because if we do the hair dye it will take a while to dry, sound good?" Coco put the magazine down and got up. Alessandro got up and walked with Amber to the racks of clothes.

"So, what do you want?" She asked. Coco rolled her eyes seeing Alessandro's lost face.

"He won't be picking his clothes. He doesn't have a clue of what to wear. That's why I am here." She took off her glasses, smiling widely.

"Oh god…" Alessandro muttered, Coco picking different clothes of the racks. The next half an hour was spent with him trying on clothes. It would've taken longer if Alessandro hadn't put a stop to Coco. He made a mental note to never go clothes shopping with her after this day.

"Ok come out!" Coco said, tapping her foot impatiently. She stayed thoughtfully quiet for a few seconds before speaking. "Not bad…but we need something with more flare."

"Nope. We said that was it Coco." He replied, earning a sigh from the fashionista. "Well…it's not too bad." She murmured, walking around him. He was wearing black jeans, black sneakers, a white t shirt with hugged his chest quite nicely, and he had a black leather jacket over that. A belt around his waist kept his swords and ammo magazines, the belt itself was concealed under the jacket.

"It needs to be more fighter friendly than this, but we can fix that at Beacon." Coco said, putting her glasses back on.

"So, being a hunter you might want dust infused clothes. Should I do that?" Amber asked. Alessandro frowned, thinking for a minute before he actually remembered this from the show.

"Have some form of dust in my clothes, how does that help me? My clothes aren't a weapon." He said.

"I'm not a hunter, don't ask me." Amber replied, shrugging. Both turned to Coco.

"I never used dust infused clothes so I don't know either." She shrugged. That decided it, he would not have dust infused clothes. Amber quickly applied the blue highlights. His hair was not like Ren's but the highlights were, just one on each side. After that Coco paid Amber (which made Alessandro feel a bit bad, though he couldn't very well pay it all himself) and the two left for Beacon.

"So, I know it's just been a week and you just joined us yesterday but…how do you like everything when you're not in danger?" She sounded different. Her voice was low and her smile and confident demeanor gone. It was strange, yet quite nice.

"I don't know. Not yet at least. I…I just…don't know how to feel. Before everything coming here was just a dream. One I really wanted, now that I'm here and all that happened…I just don't know." He answered, Coco looked a bit down by this and kept quiet. After a few more steps he spoke again.

"I'm glad I met you guys though. Honestly after I woke I wasn't sure if I even wanted to live. But Amber, the other one, helped a bit. And you guys visiting me those other days and then taking me in…seeing as I don't want to commit suicide anymore I guess you guys made me decide to give this world another chance." The two paused, Coco staring at him wide eyed behind the glasses. He wanted to kill himself? Her shock turned into sadness as she saw a tear fall down his cheek, and she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"You're with us now. We'll be fine. You'll love it here. Promise." She said. He finally gave a sincere smile and hugged back for a second before pulling away.

"And by the way," She said as the two began entering the airship which would take them up to Beacon. "not a word of me getting mushy to you. Not one word. I need to maintain this appearance for the team." She smiled at Alessandro and the two rode in silence to Beacon.

"They're here!" Nora yelled, running through the door into team RWBYs dorm.

"Nora don't yell!" Weiss scolded, setting the plate of food on her bed.

"Where are they now?!" Yang asked, opening the windows so some air would get in.

"They'll be here in five minutes." Ren stated calmly, having gone to check with Nora.

"Is everything in place?" Blake asked, her book for once out of her hands as she made sure her bow was on her head and the drinks on her night table. Being such a small room with so many people they had to improvise where they placed the food and drinks.

"Seems to be ready." Pyrrha noted, politely stopping Jaune from taking some chips.

"Did Ruby go to get them?" Jaune asked, eyeing the chips.

"Yeah, she already went." Velvet said, trying to convince Yatsuhashi to get off Ruby's bunk.

"HELLO!" Ruby yelled, tackling Alessandro to the floor. She opened her eyes and turned red, noticing she had in fact grabbed Coco and was just an inch from her face.

"Ruby, nice of you to drop by but could you get off?" Coco asked politely, glaring through who glasses at Alessandro who was trying in vain to hide a smile. Ruby quickly got off and hugged Alessandro tightly, for a bit too long. He stood perfectly still but didn't say anything. She let go of him when Coco was up.

"What's up Ruby?" Coco asked, though she knew very well what was going on.

"Not much, we finished our homework early and I was just heading back to the dorm for dinner. Ren's cooking for all of us today." She smiled wider, apparently having a bright idea. "You two want to come with me? There's more than enough food and we'd like it."

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea. Why not?" Coco answered.

"Great! Let's go!" Ruby chirped happily, turning around.

"Wait." Alessandro said, making the silver eyed girl turn around.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I, um...just don't think it's a good idea to barge in. It's a small room with already eight people. Plus I'm really tired from everything today." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. In all honesty he was just nervous of seeing his former teammates.

"From everything today..." Ruby stared at him, just noticing his new look and making Coco laugh.

"What do you think Ruby?" She asked.

"He looks fantastic! I think it suits you." Ruby replied cheerfully, she reached out to touch one of his highlights but paused, seeing him flinch, and pulled her hand back. His anticipation to pain was still present.

"Let's go have dinner. I'm starving." Coco said, giving Ruby an appointed look.

"Yeah let's go!" She tried again.

"You guys go ahead, I'm not very hungry." Alessandro replied, turning away. Coco chuckled and grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him to her.

"We're going to have dinner there so we won't inconvenience the team." Coco said with a little threat in her voice. Ruby wisely remained quiet and began walking, Coco taking Alessandro's hand and pulling him along. He did his best to ignore the students that followed the trio, their eyes glued to his hand holding Coco's. If this bothered Coco she didn't let on.

"Here we are!" Ruby said cheerfully, and awfully loud. Unknown to Alessandro the rest were inside waiting expectantly for the door to open. Jaune, Nora and Ren wearing party hats. Ren on Nora's insistence.

"SURPR-"They all yelled and then stopped in unison. Everyone stayed still for a solid thirty seconds, The two teams, staring at Alessandro like he was alien, Alessandro staring at them and the room with what was either embarrassment or nervous joy while team CFVY and Ruby were staring at them all, Ruby, Coco and Velvet trying hard not to laugh while Fox and Yatsuhashi smiled.

"Surprise?" Pyrrha finished, looking confused.

"What happened to you?" Weiss asked, sounding surprised herself.

"I _did_ say he was getting a makeover." Coco said with some pride in her voice.

"Please, come in." Ren said, putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding him in. As he did this the rest seemed to come out of their own shock and surround him.

"Should we help him?" Fox asked quietly.

"Nah, they deserve to have some time with him. Plus it's fun to see him like this." Coco replied, sitting by her team as the four watched the other eight hammer poor Alessandro with questions he never got the chance to reply.

"HOLD IT!" Nora yelled, causing everyone to quiet down. "One question, super DUPER important!" She said, smiling widely. "Do you still like pancakes?"

"Um…yes?" He answered sheepishly, crying out as Nora hugged him way to tight. Ren and Jaune managed to pry her off before she caused any serious damage.

"So…what is all this?" He asked while rubbing his side, frowning when he saw no one heard his quiet voice. They were too distracted watching Nora get calmed down by her team.

"What is all this!" He half yelled, causing everyone to pause and turn their attention back to him. For a second he regretted his actions and wished they would continue focusing on team JNPR, but that was a wish that would not come true.

"This is your official welcome back party." Pyrrha stated, her voice filled with joy.

"It was _my_ idea, thank you very much." Yang said with a smile, getting a scowl from Blake and Weiss.

"We got team CFVY to take you out while we prepared the whole thing. Ren and me almost bumped into you while buying extra party streamers." Jaune said.

"Guys…there was no need." He said, though his smile said otherwise. Soon enough everyone was talking to him, chowing down on food and cracking bad jokes. It took quite a while but soon enough Alessandro was laughing and smiling widely, almost like his normal self. He ate the dinner Ren had made everyone and helped Jaune finish the chips. He asked questions to the rest and was delighted to hear the various stories of each ones lives, though a few people like Blake and Weiss refused to answer some things. It was midnight when everyone finally calmed down, getting a complaint from a few other dorms about the noise. Most sat on the floor in a circle, with a few exceptions. Nora was laying on the bed behind Alessandro, facing the middle of the room with her arms around Ren's neck, Ren being next to Alessandro on the floor and leaning his back against the bed. Blake and Weiss sat next to each other on Blake's bed while Yatsuhashi sat on Ruby's bunk.

"So…you haven't told us much about your own life." Weiss finally said, breaking the silence that had come to them.

"…"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Ruby chirped in. "To us you've always been here, you know."

"Yeah…yeah that's true. I'll make a deal, tell me about how I was before…disappearing. And I'll tell you what I can of my life on Earth."

"Well to start off with you had great grades. You weren't a super student or anything but you were determined to stay here and turn into a great hunter." Weiss said, taking a sip of tea Ren had made.

"You arm wrestled with me a lot!" Nora called out, smiling widely. "Losing always." She added this last part with a bit of pride

"You loved to go to the library and read with me. Or even by yourself, you loved to read." Blake added with a polite smile. "The book I lent you before you…before everything is still on my night table."

"You adored playing Risk with me, Jaune and Yang!" Ruby added, smiling widely and leaning on him.

"You and me sparred when we could, trying to see who was better. Our judges, Ruby Weiss and Blake, never said who was overall stronger." Yang said, glaring a bit at her partners.

"You practiced aura with Ren and me." Pyrrha said, she hadn't stopped smiling the whole time. Part of this was due to Alessandro being back and finally spending time with them, the other was due to Jaune who had an arm around Pyrrha. He saw it as a friend thing no doubt but she seemed to be enjoying it all the same.

"That's it?" Alessandro asked.

"Well besides our little adventures and our regular time at school, yeah that's it." Ruby said, yawning afterwards and leaning her head on Alessandro's shoulder. He froze for a second, then assumed something much like Jaune would: He remembered nothing. Obviously he had been close to Ruby and that's why she was always so close to him, especially since he's been gone so long. He must have been a great if not best friend. Like Jaune and Pyrrha were. Yeah it made sense. He slowly put his arm around Ruby, ignoring the fact that Weiss was staring at them and Yang was smiling a bit wider.

"Ok…well I guess it's my turn." He paused for a second, maybe reconsidering.

"You don't have to tell us." Blake said, sitting next to Weiss across from him. He gave her a small, grateful smile.

"I might as well say something, you guys have been too great for me to keep silent." He said. "Let's see…first of all, as you all know, I don't know any of you." He paused, seeing their faces lose a bit of their happiness. "On Earth, all this is what we call an anime. A type of show. I know of your adventures because I saw them on a screen."

"So in a way, you do remember everything, but without yourself in it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Exactly. Only problem being that since I came here I've been forgetting, well, everything. I remember stuff that happened before I came. The initiation, Ruby fighting at the dust shop, Weiss singing and fighting some statue, Yang at Junior's club." Each one that was named now stared at him. They hadn't even met him at those times. Blake noticed how he specifically skipped her and wondered what he knew. "I saw Sun, Blake, Ruby and Penny fight Roman and the Fang, after that I don't know much. Are you guys on vacation? Or has the second semester started?"

"Vacation just started. We have a couple months before next semester." Ren answered, smiling at Nora who was happily humming as she heard the story and kept hugging Ren.

"Ok, so I must have come after the fight at the docks but during the school year…" He said, mainly to himself. It was good to have a sense of time. "…but before the…"He flinched, then grabbed his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them again everyone was up and looking worried, he was laying in Ruby's arms. It must've been just a moment.

"What happened?!" Yang asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just got this terrible headache and, blacked out for a second?" He sighed, sitting up. "It happens every time I try to remember something that has to do with the future of this place. One time I didn't stop trying and literally did black out."

"You just fell and Ruby caught you, are you sure you're ok?" Jaune asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy, I think I actually might…" He slowly, and a bit embarrassedly, laid himself back into Ruby's arms. She was more than happy to hold him close. Everyone retunred too their seats on the floors or bed again as if nothing had happened, but the worry hung in the air.

"So I can't remember everything I saw or try to remember." He said with a hint of sadness. Everyone remained in silence and Alessandro finally made a decision. "Guys…I won't stop looking for a way to go back. But, the way I see it, you guys are trying to be my friends. You guys are all I have. I'll…I'll give it a go, this place, I'll give it my best shot." Lies. He had decided to lie. He would give this world a shot, of course. But not because he wanted to or because of his new friends, but because he had no choice. He would try his best though, he would try to love this world and its people. His friends.

Maybe with some help, he could. He really hoped so.

Team CFVY left after that, Alessandro was starting to get up but Coco gently held him against Ruby, telling him to stay with team RWBY for the night. So team RWBY and JNPR spent a few more hours fooling around, Ruby going into incredible detail about the time he had spent with team RWBY. He was a bit sad he had no memories of this, or by the idea that the stories Ruby told him were not a reality. One by one everyone started to fall asleep, it was a weird assortment of bodies. Nora fell asleep on the bed, Ren fell asleep sitting on the floor laying against the bed. Alessandro had stayed in Ruby's arms and the two had fallen asleep like that, Ruby cuddling Alessandro. Yang was sleeping next to Blake on the floor while Pyrrha had her head on Jaune's shoulder. Weiss had climbed to Yang's bunk to sleep without another body bothering her. That day had finally been a happy one, one he would surely remember throughout his whole life whether it be on Remnant or Earth. His first good day since he came here.

"Everyone wake up! We're late!" Weiss called. Alessandro groaned, opening his eyes a bit. Weiss was already up and dressed, the other eight people were just waking up.

"Late for what?" Alessandro said, not even bothering to move from his position.

"We said we would finish helping you with your armor and weapons and all the battle related things!" Weiss said, sounding a bit snobby. She huffed and pulled the pillow away from Nora.

"Hey!" Nora tried to reach for it and fell to the floor, knocking a cup down and breaking it. At that everyone woke up to see, though no one moved.

"I'll take care of that. You eight just get ready!" She said in a rather commanding tone. One by one they started going to the bathroom to clean up best they could. JNPR went back to their dorm and would be ready shortly.

"Ruby?" Alessandro said.

"Yeah?"

"It's really comfortable but I've been in your arms all night. Can you let go please?" He tried to sound as friendly as possible. She turned pink and did so, standing up and dashing into the bathroom as Yang came out.

"Yang, are those the same clothes from last night?" Weiss asked, sounding mildly annoyed.

"We slept in them, no reason to change them. Plus it'll take too long to wash everyone's clothes right now." Yang answered, shrugging.

"We would have had more than enough time if you would have gotten up earlier!" Weiss argued.

"Well if you got up early enough to get everything done why didn't you wake us up at that time?" Yang countered, giving Weiss a smug smile. Weiss simply huffed and turned away, fixing her bed. Yang then turned to Alessandro, who was sitting on a chair waiting to enter the bathroom.

"So…sleep well last night?" Yang asked. She put her arms against the wall, on either side of him as she leaned a bit close. He couldn't escape.

"Uh…yeah. You?" Yang turned to Blake, who was reading a book and already done with whatever she had to do.

"I was comfortable." She turned back to him. "Ruby seemed very comfy to." She chuckled as the boy in front of her turned pink. "Careful with her, Ale." She then left to him, sitting by Blake and pretending to read the book, when in reality she was just getting close. Blake gave her a small smile and began reading out loud for Yang, low enough that no one else could hear.

"Bumblebee…?" Alessandro murmured, no longer sure what those words meant but a smile surged forward. "Bumblebee confirmed?" It must be something show related from Earth, but he couldn't remember. Still it gave him a small amount of happiness.

"I'm out!" Ruby said, looking fresh and awake. Alessandro walked in, too late he remembered he had no toiletries. He was about to head out but something caught his eye. He frowned, picking a plastic bag up from the sink. It had his name on it written in marker, a tooth brush was inside it with a can of deodorant and floss. Had they taken care of all of his stuff while he was gone? With the hope of him returning even if he may have not? He wondered how sad they had gotten while he was gone.

"I'll make it up to them." He muttered to himself. They felt so strongly for him, it was only right for him to try and fix things. Plus, he felt bad for them, he wanted to make them happy. Another bit of his old self resurfaced, even if he didn't notice. Him wanting to help people or make them happy was something he used to have and had lost in his time with the Fang. Now it resurfaced. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, exited a few minutes later.

"Damn, when you clean you really clean Weiss." He said, looking around at the now mostly perfect room. All the dishes, cups and whatnot were in the sink, the bags of chips and whatnot were in the garbage. The floor needed to be swept and the dishes washed but that was it.

" _Thank you._ " She said with a smile. "At least _someone_ shows appreciation for what I do." She gave the others a pointed look.

"So what were we doing today?" He asked, passing a hand through his hair. Straight hair still felt weird to him.

"We need to see how your look and fighting style would go with some armor. See what changes we can make to your weapons, see what we can improve or leave alone." Weiss explained. "If you still fight like before than I've always said you should have some armor on your arms."

"I need to stay light and mobile, since I use swords i don't want my arms restricted."

"Ok, we can do that. Right Ruby?"

"Yeah that's easy! And I know the perfect place to get it!" Ruby sounded cheerful as always. Another twinge of guilt hit Alessandro as he imagined her sadness when he was gone. He'd have to ask someone later how the team took his disappearance. With that the five exited the room, they got team JNPR and then went to the city. It was a peaceful trip, there were small conversations in between the nine but overall they were quiet. Nothing was going on around the city and everything was just perfect. In no time they had made it to a small weapons shop which sold whatever you needed to make weapons, let you order weapons or leave the schematics to make one, sold dust in multiple forms and helped with armor. Ruby and Weiss were the ones to enter with Alessandro as everyone else stayed outside. Weiss walked with pride in her stride, Ruby acted a bit calmer. Students from the nearby combat schools were inside and the two huntresses needed to set a good example. Plus Weiss liked some attention for what and who she was.

"One second." Ruby said, walking to the back of the store as if she owned it. A couple of students murmured as they watched them, surprised. A moment later Ruby came back out happily chatting with the store clerk. A burly man with harsh features and an Irish type beard. He seemed mean and menacing but smiled widely and laughed heartedly at whatever Ruby had to say.

"Ay, this is the lad you spoke of?" Alessandro froze, completely surprised that this man had an Irish accent.

"Where are you from?" Alessandro asked, staring at him with an upset face. The man raised an eyebrow, looking annoyed. He found this attitude rude.

"You'll have to excuse him." Weiss said, giving the man her most diplomatic smile. "He's been through a lot and politeness hasn't been enforced much." She chuckled nervously, elbowing him slightly.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry sir. My bad." Alessandro said, looking away.

"It's fine laddy, Ruby here says you need armor, correct?" He crossed his arms, looking over Alessandro. Not in a hostile way but in a calculating one. He was already seeing different cuts he would need, the amount and stuff of that sort. Alessandro could tell this guy was a professional.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Not sure what I need though." He looked around, seeing only a few pieces of armor. "What do you think would suit me?"

"How's your fighting style."

"Fast, agile, high mobility. But I take punches as well as I can dodge them."

"Then you'll need no armor or just a little bit. Something light but resistant, that can help you block incoming attacks." The man cupped his chin in a hand, looking thoughtful. "I'd say use from the elbow downwards, leaving your hands and wrists uncovered. If you want we can put all the way to your shoulder."

"See? I knew it was a good idea." Weiss said with a proud tone. Alessandro hadn't noticed in the show but she really did sound like royalty. Not surprising.

"I'll take…just my fists." Alessandro replied. He frowned as he saw the man looking at his feet.

"Are you a kicker?" The man asked.

"What?"

"Do you often use kicks in a fight?"

"Um, yeah I do. How'd you know?"

"Just thought so. I can give you armored boots if you'd like. A hunter came by the other day with shotgun boots, great armor on them. I can't make the boots shotguns but I have a pair of armored ones a tried to replicate." Alessandro thought for a bit. Mercury must have come in here for some reason, why? He didn't know. But the idea of being similar to Mercury was…uncomfortable.

"Nah, just the fists. Can you do that?"

"Aye, it'll be easy." He pulled a pair of fingerless gloves from under the countertop. But they were made of metal. "They're lightweight, no fingers and don't get to the wrist so you have full mobility. Just like ya ordered. An odd choice but I ain't judging." He nodded at Weiss who handed some lien to the man.

"I ordered this?"

"I took a guess and got it pre made for you. I knew you would choose it and Ruby agreed." Weiss and Ruby shared a smile, Ruby giving the man a high five before jumping over the counter next to Alessandro. He was awed by how well they knew him.

"Damn…you guys really do know me. I didn't even know I'd choose this." Alessandro muttered. "Let's go then." The three began to walk out but paused as two students from a combat school blocked the doorway.

"Excuse us, we're leaving." Ruby said politely.

"You're the hunter from the TV, fighting the White Fang, right?" The boy stated, pointing a finger at Alessandro. "The one that died and came back?" Alessandro went eye wide at this last comment.

"You…you saw that?" He asked.

"Everyone on the news saw that and few moments before that." The girl next to him interjected, pulling the boy back a bit.

"I'm sorry but we really must be going." Weiss said, taking Ruby's and Alessandro's wrists before walking forward, the two others moving to the sides.

"Would you fight us?" The boy called out, at this the three hunters paused. "We saw how you are…would be willing to give us a training battle?"

"He will absolutely _not-_

"I'll do it." He answered calmly.

"What?" Ruby and Weiss asked at the same time.

"We're hunters. They're aspiring hunters, if they are going to one day go to Beacon and defend the world, I'd rather help with that process. Even if that help is beating them in a fight."

"…Fine. Guess it makes sense." Weiss murmured, crossing her arms. The four went outside, explaining what was going on to the others. The two students (who were fourteen) were awed at seeing all those hunters in training right there. It was decided that Ren would referee the fight and so Alessandro stood in the street, the other two stood opposite of him.

"Ready?" He asked, standing still. The other two took out their weapons, the girl holding a bunch of throw knives and the boy a spear. They just stared at him with determination.

"Good answer."

"Begin!" Ren said. More people from the store and people that were walking around the streets had gathered, seeing the group of hunters surround the three they expected something worth seeing. The two looked at each other, confused as to why Alessandro hadn't draw a weapon or taken a stance, then shrugged. The girl threw several knives and the boy charged. Alessandro calmly lifted his palm, using the new armor covering it to easily deflect the knives, he was fast enough to do it. The boy vaulted himself up, falling in a deadly arc, Alessandro flared his aura bit on his hands and grabbed the spears end, spinning and launching the boy into the girl. The two got up, looking at him with surprise as he spun the stolen spear around and pointed it at them, only to toss it back at the boy.

"Well? I know you aren't done." He smiled, getting into Mercury's fighting stance. The boy smiled at him and the girl got up, throwing several daggers. She seemed to form the out of nothing, Alessandro spun and flipped around, using his palms to deflect a few daggers to. The boy had charged again and vaulted in the air. Alessandro frowned, knowing that he could just grab the spear again. Instead he jumped, spinning and kicking the boy downwards, the girl had expected him to grab the spear and had charged again, only to run past the two who were in the air, she flinched seeing her partner fall to the ground, cracking the street. Before she could do much Alessandro landed, engaging her in hand to hand combat. He was a flurry of punches and kicks which the girl could barely defend, after a few seconds he swept low, knocking her off her feet then grabbed the boys spear and held it to her neck, forcing her to stay down.

"And that's the match." Ren said calmly, Jaune and Ruby helping the other boy up from the ground. The crowd seemed a bit disappointed by the shortness of the fight and soon dispersed.

"You two should have slowed down and formed a better plan. Both charging was good especially while giving multiple problems, like the daggers but you went to fast and should have thought it through more. Good job, keep practicing." The boy grabbed his spear, putting it away as he faced them. After a moment they were both surprised when Alessandro offered his hand. After a moment the girl shook it, then the boy. He gave them a smile and wished them well the two turned around to leave and the two teams of hunters began their walk back to Beacon, taking their time and showing different places and things to Alessandro. He found out that he really liked Vale. He also noticed he was getting various looks from the people, most were of curiosity, some Faunus looked at him with something akin to hatred, but what surprised him the most was the fear he saw in the eyes of some people. Actual fear. He went in between Pyrrha and Yang, using them to hide himself a bit.

"Hey, Yang." He said.

"Yeah?" She looked at him, everyone still walking. Alessandro could hear Ruby and Nora behind them arguing about what was better, strawberries or pancakes.

"On the news…what did they show of me? Did they show me in an alleyway?" He asked quietly. Yang looked at him with a pitying face. "No wonder some people seem wary of me..."

"You did what you had to do. That is in the past, let's just enjoy the present." Pyrrha said with a smile, a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Yang stated cheerfully, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Now we can keep sparring and kick White Fang butt together! It'll be great." Alessandro couldn't help but smile as he thought of this. Finally, for the first time in months, he let himself relax. Unwind. He was surrounded by friends and allies, in a safe place and with a life. Everything was better now, good in fact. The nine students paused at the airship, staring at the figure waiting for them there.

"Hey Alessandro." Fall said with a smile. "We need to go do something."

"I'm sorry, but he is with _us_ today." Weiss said, crossing her arms. The four members of team RWBY seemed to get closer to him, like personal body guards.

"What she means to say is that we were trying to spend the day with him, make up for lost time." Pyrrha said more politely, giving Fall her best diplomatic smile and giving Weiss a pointed look.

"Yes, well, we need him. Ozpin needs me to take him." She said, lacking her usual niceness.

"It's fine guys. I'll go, see what he wants and meet you all later." Before anyone could complain he nodded to Amber, walking away with her. The other eight watched before boarding the airship back to Beacon. All but Blake who insisted on waiting for Alessandro and Pyrrha who insisted on not letting Blake stay alone.

"So, where are they that we didn't take the airship up?" He asked. Something was off, a tickle in his head.

"Secret. You'll just have to wait and see." Amber replied coldly, in a business like way. The feeling in Alessandro's head increased and he stopped moving, just standing on the sidewalk.

"Amber, what's the hurry? And why the secrecy?" He asked. Amber turned, sighed and suddenly phased out of existence. Alessandro frowned, confused, and took a couple steps forward, how did she do that?

"Sorry Ale." Alessandro spun, seeing Emerald with her arms crossed, staring at him. He wasn't particularly worried as Emerald was someone he trusted. An ally of Cinder. But he flinched as he felt a needle enter the side of his neck, he knew better than to move, it could cause permanent damage. Once the needle was pulled out he let himself breath again.

"What was that, Emerald?" He sounded slightly annoyed, but he couldn't help a smile as he felt someone take his hand and saw Neo next to his side, twirling the syringe through her fingers.

"Something your species made. If you ever decide to rat us out that will erase us from your mind. And this conversation." Emerald shrugged. "You know how careful Cinder is."

"It's her failsafe. Since I ran she needs to be sure I won't put anything in danger." He sighed. "Tell her I understand, and send Mercury my regards." The odd trio felt perfectly fine together, the two girls not caring for Alessandro's new looks. He felt ok because to him, these were still his partners, they weren't that bad. The Fang was bad, that was it.

"We need to go, it was good to see you again." Emerald said, Alessandro smiled as he felt Neo kiss his cheek, something he was perfectly accustomed to. She pouted, lightly punching his arm.

"Let me guess, you're angry you can't fluster me anymore?" He laughed seeing her expression which indicated yes. "Before you leave, by my species, you meant Earth?" She nodded and the two disappeared, leaving him alone on the small street. He felt confused, Earth had managed to communicate Remnant? Why had they contacted Cinder instead of one of the kingdoms? Was it an accident? How had they sent the syringe and drug? To many questions crowded his head as he began walking back to Pyrrha and Blake, smiling at them as if everything were alright. One thing he knew was that Cinder didn't want him to mention anyone who had met him before Beacon.

He would not defy Cinder. What reason did he have to do that?"

 **And that was the new chapter! As you'll notice it is way longer than what i normally do, thanks to another author on this page (ThePhantomScribe) i've been inspired to make my chapters way longer. I'm also dedicating more to the fics, re reading them correctly and fixing way more grammar mistakes i had.**

 **Another important thing is i have made a schedule! I will be writing chapter to different fics/original stories in an order so if** _ **Entering Remnant**_ **takes a couple weeks to get another chapter it's because i've made and posted other chapters of other stories on my wattpad, you can copy and paste this link on the searxh bar to reach my wattpad.**

 **I'm currently working on** _ **HollyBelle: Jack's view**_ **(A fanfic of a friends original story also on wattpad, it's apocolypse like)**

 _ **Emotions**_ **(A series of one shots based around a certain or certain few emotions, it has romance, action, adventure, drama, etc)**

 **And last but not least**

 _ **Heroes!**_ **(I accidentally based it on RWBY. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT XD But this story takes place on Earth that is inhabited by humans and human looking monsters. Heroes are the elite soldiers trained from a rather young age to defend the world.**

 **But who are the real monsters? Is everything like it seems?)**

 **Anyway that's all for now, see you guys later!**


	12. Chapter 12: Initiation

"So what did Amber need with you yesterday?" Weiss asked, making Alessandro freeze. He and team RWBY were having breakfast by themselves this morning, JNPR was off doing their own thing this time which was weird.

"Oh, well…she…she wanted…" He found it very hard to invent a good lie this time. What could have Amber wanted with him if she really was there?

"Cat got your tongue?" Yang said, smirking at Blake as the Faunus girl glared in return.

"She just wanted to check up on me." He finally answered, taking another bite of this bagel. "And, changing subject, why is the food here so godly? Like seriously it's so good." In all honesty he was fed enough food at the fang base but of bad quality, so ever since coming to Beacon he couldn't help but admire the food it had.

"It's called real food. Not prison food." Blake answered.

"Was he even in a prison?" Yang asked.

"Close enough." Weiss said.

"Now that I think about it, where were you held?" Ruby asked. "You never mentioned it to anyone." He shifted uncomfortably as the four girls gave him curious looks.

"Well, I didn't exactly stay at a White Fang base. I was with a smaller group of humans, good humans, who saved my life." Part of this was a lie, part was truth. He had lived at a White Fang warehouse in the middle of nowhere with both the humans and the Faunus.

"So then those allegedly good humans were working with the Fang?" Weiss asked. "You mentioned interacting with them on a daily basis and we all know you were forced to work with them."

"Well, ok so some Fang were with us and yes they needed me to work for them or they would've killed me for being useless, but the humans were fine." He replied, pushing his plate away. Suddenly his appetite had left him.

"Who were these humans?" Ruby asked, even her face was serious now. He looked around for something which could get him out of this conversation. Anything. Unfortunately nobody or nothing was around to help him escape this.

"I can't say." Alessandro replied.

"What do you mean you can't say?" Weiss asked, sounding more annoyed. No one was eating anymore, the four girls looking deadly serious. "These are the people that kept you captive for more than six months!"

"Wait wait wait, six months?" He raised his hands in a time out gesture. "I was with them for six months?"

"Yes, why?" Blake asked, leaning forward with interest.

"Well I just realized I am now sixteen years old." He muttered in response, a frown on his face at thinking how he missed his own birthday, and his brothers. Had his mother made two cakes instead of three this time? Or did she make one for him anyway? How were they doing with him gone? The rest must have noticed his sudden sadness and understood what he was thinking about. After a few moments of silence Ruby jumped up.

"Anyway!" She started, a wide smile on her. "Since we haven't had much time to get back together as a team since you, um, disappeared, I have planned a wonderful set of activities for us to do today!"

"What?" Alessandro sounded confused. He also just noticed he hadn't spent any alone time with team RWBY up until now. CFVY had always been with him, or Amber or JNPR.

"I'm talking about having a lot of fun!" Ruby cheered, to which Yang agreed with a smile and a fist pump. Weiss and Blake shared a look, but were smiling to.

"Everyone in favor say AYE!." Ruby called.

"Could be fun."

"Sure, why not."

"Let's do it!"

"Nobody said aye…" Ruby muttered.

"Well how about nay?" A new voice asked. The five jumped in their seats, turning to see the newcomer. General Ironwood had come to rain on their parade.

"General Ironwood, what brings you here, sir?" Weiss asked, sitting a little straighter. Being in the presence of her militaries general and a coworker of her father's she couldn't help but act like her old, more proper self. It was like being with Winter again.

"He does." Ironwood nodded to Alessandro. "I'm sorry but I need to borrow him for a bit. And, he'll be busy later."

"Busy with what?" Yang asked. Ruby scooted a bit over to Alessandro, kind of protectively. He flashed her a quick thankful smile, the general did indeed get him nervous.

"Initiation."

"What do you mean initiation? I think I went through enough of that already." Alessandro half snarled, glaring at both Ironwood and Ozpin. "I mean I suppose _dying_ wasn't enough for you gu-"

"SILENCE!" Ironwood yelled. This effectively shut Alessandro up and reminded him of who these people were.

"What we were trying to explain, Mr. Rivero, was that we are not the ones asking you to do this." Ozpin said.

"Can I ask who needs this from me? And why?" Alessandro asked in a calmer manner.

"Yes, you may. They've actually wanted to talk to you about this themselves. They, are Vale's government council. The leaders of this kingdom." Ironwood said, pressing a button on his scroll which was on the desk. A holo projection appeared in front of Alessandro with three men.

"Hello, Alessandro. It's a pleasure to meet you." The first one said.

"Why do you want me to take the initiation? And by myself to. What reason do you have?" Alessandro said. He saw Ironwood give him a disapproving glare, but ignored it. Who cared if offended these people? They were forcing this on him, he wouldn't just be nice.

"Straight to the point, I see. We need you to take the initiation for two reasons. We need to see if you truly qualify to go to Beacon, if you should be offered something…more. And we want to see firsthand what you are capable of."

"The differences to the actual initiation process are that you are all alone, but if we must a teacher will enter to assist you. Should someone be sent to get you that is considered failure." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So, you want me to prove myself _again_ and with worse chances than the rest. Yeah, makes sense. Sure." The sarcasm in his voice was tangible.

"We need to see what you can do, and in what condition you currently are both mentally and physically. We believe the initiation is good enough to test that."

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Depends on whether you plan on staying at Beacon or not." The second man said.

"I plan on staying, duh." Alessandro answered rudely.

"Then you must do this." The third said.

"Fuck that." He spat.

"That is enough!" Ironwood said with a raised voice, making Alessandro flinch again. "Alessandro, you need to take this test for several reasons. I'm sorry but you must. You don't have a choice on this, afterwards we will see what we do with you."

"What do you mean what you do with me?"

"Alessandro, Beacon is not the only choice you have. If we think you should keep studying Ironwood is ready to offer a place at his own school, if somehow you already surpass the skill of a student then, if you want, we can give you the job of a true hunter. Or find something else, such as the Atlas specialist force. Or…other things." Ozpin said, setting his mug down with a slight look of distaste. What was this other choice? What bothered him?

"So, that is my choice, right? If I do the test afterwards I get to choose what happens to me?"

"Exactly." Ironwood said.

"Fine, I'll do it. But after that no more tests, I'll just be some regular student or huntsmen."

"Do you now understand what a landing strategy is?" Ozpin asked. He was at the cliff with Alessandro and had just finished explaining what some key things were. Such as landing strategy, semblance and the Grimm that could be found in this forest.

"Yes sir. Now let's hurry this up. How long do I have?"

"As long as you need." Ozpin replied. "Good luck."

"You got this!"

"Kill a couple for me!"

"Fight well!"

Alessandro smiled, hearing the ongoing comments from both team RWBY and JNPR who had been informed of this and had gone to the cliffs to cheer him on. He may have spent some time with them but he was just starting to appreciate how much they cared for him. He got into the position Ruby had taught him and got ready for Ozpin to launch him.

"Three."

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Two."

He opened his eyes, gave a thumbs up to his friends behind him and waited.

"One."

He jumped at the same time the panel launched him upwards, going higher than a person normally would. He fired only a couple of rounds to give him extra height and go farther north. He felt his heart hammering against his ribs as he began to fall, his sleight fear of heights getting to him but only for a second. The next second he had a wide smile on his face and he screamed as high as he could, not with fear, with excitement, exhilaration.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, a chuckle leaving his mouth shortly after. As he descended he began firing wind dust rounds to slow his fall, just like Ruby would do with the regular rounds of her scythe. He kept doing so until he had one more round in each chamber the he let himself fall in a spread eagle position, as he approached the trees he spun so his feet would face the ground and fired his last two rounds, focusing his aura on his feet and legs he crashed into the ground, creating a cloud of dust, the regular kind. Once the dust cleared up could be seen hugging his knees, obviously in some pain. It took only a few moments for him to let out a breath and get up, already better. The impact hurt his legs but just momentarily, he'd have to practice his landings someday.

"Ok, so assuming the temple is the same from the episode I saw this, it'd be opposite of the cliffs from what was saw. Meaning north because the cliffs are south, so if I go north I'll eventually find it." Alessandro said to himself. He was feeling very confident he could quickly complete this thing, just kill and move, kill and move. Easy, right? With this in his head he began running to the north. He didn't really pay attention to anything else, the forest was nice, he supposed, but it didn't matter. He kept running until he quite literally crashed into something, which was so big and strong he actually fell back on his butt.

"What the?" Alessandro said, getting up and looking at whatever he had hit, he froze, staring up at the giant Ursa which was now facing him. It had obviously fought before because it had a lot of natural armor, the look of experienced Grimm. Alessandro just stared at and he felt fear again, for the first time in weeks he felt fear again. It was nothing like he had seen in the show, it looked so… _real._ It roared and simply swatted Alessandro aside, making him crash into a tree. Alessandro groaned and shook his head, looking up, he yelped and rolled to the side, avoiding another blow from the beast. He was hyperventilating, _these_ were the things the hunter faced? This was the real deal.

 _How can they even…look at that, it's horrible. It's a living nightmare._

He was shaking despite himself, not even thinking about grabbing his weapons. The Ursa roared and its breath made Alessandro retch, it swatted him away again, this time the pain remained in Alessandro's side, he wheezed and looked back up, the Ursa roared again, walking slowly to him, taking its time. It knew it had won.

 _What do you do if you're caught?_

Alessandro gripped the tree to his side, anger surging through his veins.

 _If you are caught and have no method of escape, what do you do?_

"If I'm caught and cannot escape i…i…" He muttered, turning to the Ursa, hands on his sword hilts.

 _You fight._

"I fight." He said with grim determination, the Ursa swatted again and he ducked under it, spinning and unsheathing his swords which he imbedded in the Ursa's side, it roared (geez it made so much noise) in pain this time and turned, but Alessandro had already shot himself upward, landing on its back he stabbed downwards with both swords, the Ursa proceeded to run around, trying to shake him like a mechanical bull, but he kept a firm grip. When the monster bucked again he let go, spinning midair and landing on the Ursa's head with a hammer kick, knocking it down and killing it with the force of the blow. "Thanks, Cin-"He paused, remembering people were supposed to be around. "Mother." He corrected himself. He looked down at his handiwork, retrieving his weapons. The Ursa's body was already disappearing and Alessandro found himself fascinated by the process. It just laid there, slowly going up in black smoke and even that didn't last long. Now that it was still and he was calm he could really appreciate the full details of the monster, nothing like in the show. Black fur, the armor being either bone or ivory and the red passing through it…he had no clue. It was dull now but before it had been pulsing. Alessandro carefully extended a hand, poking one of the red vein-like lines on the armor. He stayed there watching it fully disappear with a huge smile on his face. This was quite exhilarating. Once it fully disappeared he looked around, then remember the task he had been given. "I need to find the temple. Get that artifact. Leave." He muttered to himself, running north once more as if nothing had happened, though now he felt better, his first encounter with a Grimm and, well, he survived. It was something to be proud of in his mind. It wasn't long before he made it to the temple, as Blake had once said "it isn't hard to find", he smiled and ran down and once he reached the middle of it he paused, a moment of excitement passing through him much like when Ruby met Glynda for the first time.

"They were here…the eight were here!" He laughed out loud, spinning once to take it all in. "The Deathstalker had chased Pyrrha down here, whacking her to the group. Nora had ridden an Ursa, Ruby fell from the freaking sky! Weiss fell." He said with another laugh. "The Nevermore had been flying around, and they all teamed up and left. They ran to the cliffs but in between was were the ruins and the cliffs were much higher and inaccessible than they probably had thought. Juniper had killed the Death Stalker together, Nora nailed it after Pyrrha cut off the tail after Ren had weakened it enough, only able doing so because Jaune's keen eye noticed this and he began giving orders. Yang and Bake had setup the sling shot, Weiss using her glyphs to help Ruby after they shot her and just-mmm!" He made some weird movement of excitement, his fists balled as he looked everywhere.

"You really _do_ remember us as a show." A voice rang out. His smile immediately disappeared as he spun, one sword held against the throat of…

"Cinder? You can't be here, they'll see who you are." He said, putting his sword away.

"Emerald has that taken care of." Cinder replied, giving Alessandro a knowing smirk.

"So someone is close by? Good to know. But this is still pretty foo- I mean not safe." He said, catching himself and hoping Cinder didn't notice the fluke.

"Foolish? My you have already grown braver." She said, cupping his chin in one hand. "Relax, a mother does not put her hand against the child."

"Do…do you really see me as that?" He whispered, staring at her with curiosity, maybe some doubt.

"Yes, I see you as my own. You've made me so proud." She whispered, pulling him into a gentle hug. He let out a sigh of relief, hugging her back. After a bit she pulled back, holding him at arm's length. "Now, as I assume you know I am here for more reasons than seeing you."

"What do you need?" He asked with hesitation. "Has something happened?"

"I need to check on you, of course. What have you told them? What do they know?" She asked, her voice still calm but more business like now. Her gaze hardened.

"They don't know where you are. They don't know who anyone except Roman and Neo are and besides that you're collecting dust no nothing of your plan, speaking of, what is your plan?"

"All in due time, my child, now what of Emerald and Neo the other day?"

"They injected something in me, to erase my memory if I try to speak. Like some weird spy movie, they said…" He looked lost for a second. "They said it was from Earth."

"And it is, they didn't lie. Now I must tell you something of utmost importance, we will be infiltrate the school soon. You must act like you don't know us. And we will act the same, nor will we risk talking privately to you. I'm sure you're under close watch, even if you don't know it."

"But why? Cinder why all this? Why are we even doing this? These people are good, they're very good. They helped me, they taught me and healed me and I feel so much better now." He frowned seeing a look of hurt on her face and immediately felt bad for what he said.

"I see you trust them." She murmured, looking away. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe."

"Cin- mother, I understand why not. The Fang are a bunch of criminals, of murderers and criminals. You had to keep yourself with them and that meant letting me get a bit hurt. It's fine I get it." He said, speaking rapidly. "But why work with those animals, why not get help from the government? The Kingdoms could surely be of more help."

"They're just as bad. All of them. You will see it one day." Cinder answered. "The students are misguided children, and some of the teachers are just as lost. But the headmasters, the council, they're evil. Just like the White Fang." She said, gripping both his arms. "Never trust them, ever. Promise me this."

"But they're good…"

"They are the ones who sent you out her on your own to die. They're the ones who let the White Fang torture you, they're the ones who are keeping secrets from all of us. Why do you think your friends were putting up the posters to find you? The council was doing nothing at all, neither was Ozpin." Alessandro was surprised to hear the amount of hatred in her voice, she practically his her words out. "Promise me, you will only trust me. No one else, the rest are bad."

"I…I will trust you, I swear it." He answered, giving her a curt nod. She smiled warmly at him and he felt all his worry disappear. As his memories of Earth dimmed, he began to believe more in Cinder's lies.

"Now tell me, who were your parents?" Cinder asked, her mouth next to his ear, barely audible.

"They…they…" He felt sick to his stomach, though he couldn't tell why. It was like his brain was fighting itself, his parents were from United States and Uruguay? Wait, no that's not right. His father had never seen him, his mother was here…right? "You're…you're my mother…and my father is…he is…"

"You do not have a father. Only me and Salem. You're mother and your guardian." Cinder whispered, her words seeming to have an almost magical effect. His features relaxed once more, he felt his doubt leave him.

"You are my mother, Salem my guardian. When will I meet her?" He murmured.

"Soon, my child, very soon. For now, continue living day by day. I will see you again, in Beacon. And remember, do not trust those in power."

"I won't, I promise. And I…I'll be eager to see you again." He gave her a small, shy smile. Her own warm smile returned and she kissed his cheek, gently making him close his eyes. When he opened them again she was gone. He sighed, but his smile was still present. How had the others seen that on camera? Would Emerald's semblance even cover the camera?

"First thing first, time to finish this. No more distractions, let's do this." He said to himself, he turned to the artifacts and saw there was more than one present. But, he was the only one here? On three different pedestals sat three different chess pieces, a horse, a tower and queen. Which one should he take? He frowned in deep thought wondering what this meant before grabbing the queen, he had seen the other two before but the queen was new. He nodded to himself then ran off, in direction of the cliffs. But something was wrong, no way he had done all this and just ran into one Ursa. This was a forest _infested_ with Grimm, so where were they? His question was answered when he broke out of the tree line, a moment of excitement passed through as he noticed he had arrived to very same ruins his friends had, but it didn't last long as he saw what remained there.

"Oh no…" He muttered, his throat suddenly dry as he exited the tree line. "You've got to be kidding me." _Hordes_ of Grimm were roaming around the half destroyed ruins. Tons of wolves, Ursi and the boar-like ones. He gulped, but knew he'd have to go through them. The cliffs were _right there._ He knew no other way to get to them either, circling around may not be the safest option either. He laid down and took a careful look of the area. The side where he was on was full of Grimm, but the side opposite the broken bridge where JNPR had fought the Nevermore was empty. If he could figure out a way to cross quickly he'd be fine. Alessandro's thoughts were interrupted as he heard an ear piercing screech behind him. He turned to see nothing more than a King Taijitu there. He rolled to the left as one head smashed where he had been laying a moment before. He jumped up and unsheathed his swords, walking around it carefully.

"Come on…come on…" Alessandro muttered. The black head launched at him again but he blasted himself upwards, firing a flurry of fire rounds midair and stabbing downwards as he landing on its head. The second head slammed into his side, sending him flying into a tree. He wasted no time and jumped up again, charging both heads. He threw one sword at each of them and they impaled themselves in the snake's thick trunk. He slid under the first snakes head jumping over the other one. As he landed he managed to grab one sword from the snake's side, and quickly cut the tree in front of him which promptly fell and smashed into the white head, killing it. The second head circled around him but Alessandro jumped forward, stabbing its eyes and blinding it. The snake roared in pain and tried to hit him but he flipped over the flailing head and landed on top of it, a few quick stabs later and the head fell down, dead. Alessandro would've loved that to be the end of it, but he heard several roars and howls. The rest of them had heard Alessandro and now he had only one option.

He had to fight them all.


	13. Chapter 13: Initiation Completed

"HIIIIYA!" Alessandro yelled, kicking a Beowulf into the chasm. He had been fighting for god knows how long without stopping. It must have been quite a while because the sun had moved a considerable amount. He had managed to corner himself on the broken bridge by the chasm, where team JNPR had fought the Deathstalker. He ducked as a Beowulf jumped at him, laughing as the beast flew past him and into the chasm.

 _Not to smart, are they?_ Alessandro thought, dodging a massive claw and slicing off the Ursa's leg. Letting its head fall on his sword as the massive body fell down. He removed the sword from the dead Ursa's head and blasted himself upwards, landing a few feet away in the middle of some Beowulf's. The majority of these monsters seemed to be Beowulf's. He spun in a blur of bullets and slashes, making quick work of the Beowulf's but more just kept coming. He got tackled by one and rolled backwards, using his feet to kick the monster off of him as he did so. When he got back up another one was almost on him but he managed to slice upward, cutting its head in half. He suddenly looked left just in time to see one of the boar-like Grimm and jumped backwards, avoiding its deadly spin attack. He glanced at the opposite side of the chasm, the Grimm free side, but he had no clue of how he could get there. It seemed impossible given his current situation. Alessandro suddenly did several backflips, needing to drop his swords in the process, to avoid getting mauled by a few greedy wolves. He couldn't win this fight, he knew that and he knew it was only a matter of time before he got too tired, too weak to go on. He had been lucky to survive as much as he did. But what could he do?

 _RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Alessandro spun, seeing a Deathstalker barreling from the tree line, forcing the smaller Grimm to move out of the way or be crushed. Great, just what he needed. It was running towards him at an alarming rate but this gave him an idea.

 _Maybe it is just what I needed…_

The first time a Deathstalker had appeared in show Jaune had grabbed its tail. Pyrrha was telling him not to let go when the beast slung him halfway across the forest. With a little luck and some timing…Alessandro might be able to re-create that scene. An idiotic smile appeared on his face as he thought what he was about to do, he rolled to the side as the Deathstalker barreled past him. He managed to grab his swords and sheath them, waiting for the giant scorpion like a bull-fighter waits for a bull. The Deathstalker came near and, as expected, tried to stab him. Alessandro jumped back and as it dug its stinger out of the ground he grabbed onto it, being lifted into the air. He held on for dear life as it tried to sling him off and when it turned, facing the cliffs, Alessandro loosened his grip and let it sling him across the chasm.

"WOOOOOOO-"He was cut short but the cliff. He had gone faster than anticipated and crashed into the cliff. He began to fall, dazed, but managed to clear his head and spin midair, stabbing his swords into the cliffs side. He groaned, his head pounding, but looked down. "Jesus Christ." He muttered, seeing he was much higher than he thought he'd get. His face visibly paled but he ignored his fear. The Grimm were roaring and howling, but none could get to him unless they could fly.

"RAAAAAAAAGH!"

"I just HAD to think that, didn't I?"

"RAAAAAGH!"

"Yeah yeah just shut up!" He yelled back, more frustrated than afraid. As soon as he thought it, as soon as he thought _unless they could fly_ the Nethermore had appeared. _Of course._

It was still a few minutes off, and Alessandro had to think of another plan. He couldn't take this alone, he knew that much. If he tried to get down he could get killed, if he kept climbing up he'd get killed and even if he managed to climb down in the first place he had no way to fight it and would be trapped. He _could_ try to ride it somehow, but dangling on the side of the cliff with the thing attacking him wasn't the best moment to try and jump on the bird.

"Times up, improvise. God help me." He muttered. It recoiled its wings, meaning it was about to shoot its arrows, Alessandro was dangling by his swords, preparing to pull himself up. But the timing had to be just right. The feathers were shot and in a split second Alessandro had pulled himself up, vaulting into the air and _above_ the flurry of arrows which embedded themselves in the cliffs side. Hopefully none had hit his swords. He landed on one of the massive wings, which easily held his weight, and crawled around the others searching for his weapons. It didn't take long and once he retrieved them he looked around for the Nethermore.

"The hell is it?" He murmured, looking left, right, up and down. He couldn't see it. He heard a shriek behind him and spun, only able to see the last bit of something burning in the air. Odd, but gladly accepted. From then on out it wouldn't be much harder, he used his swords to climb the cliffs side. Slow and tiring as it was he finally did it. Panting and with his muscles aching he pulled himself over the edge, laying on the ground. The sky was an odd mix of colors as the sun began to set and he smiled widely, relieved.

"I passed your god damn initiation, council. Screw you!" He laughed, congratulating himself.

"Who helped him?" Cinder asked, watching through her own tablet.

"We think it was _her."_ Emerald said. "Are we still going to wait?"

"Yes, attacking her here would cause too much trouble. And we always run the risk of the boy finding out. He may be loyal and our trick may be working…but killing Amber certainly would make him change sides."

"We delayed the attack because of him before. We need to do it soon, before we enter Beacon." Mercury commented.

"All in due time, all in due time." Cinder replied, smiling evilly.

"It was easier than I thought it would be." Alessandro said, crossing his arms. "I mean it wasn't easy, just easier than I expected."

"How so?" One of the council members, Alessandro couldn't tell which, asked.

"Well considering my inexperience, the amount of Grimm and the fact that I was alone I thought I should've struggled more." He answered awkwardly, not wanting to sound snobby or as if he were acting superior.

"Apparently your captors trained you better than we all thought. Either way you are free to choose what you shall do here. No more tests." Ozpin said, he sounded kind enough but there was a small edge to his voice aimed to the council.

"Indeed, although we assume to already know what your decision shall be." One of the council members said.

"Beacon of course." Alessandro answered with a smile.

"As we assumed. We will yet your Professor inform you of anything else. Your performance during the initiation was…impressive and exemplary. We shall be keeping an eye on you, Alessandro." With that the holo-projection disappeared, leaving Alessandro and Ozpin alone in the room.

"I apologize for them, they've been rather…direct lately." Ozpin said, serving himself some coffee. "As a student of the Academy we have provided you with a uniform and everything you will need for your stay. There is only one more thing to choose."

"My team, right?" Alessandro asked, his smile growing if possible.

"Correct. Normally there are teams of four, but you were always an exception. Your old team was team RWBY, but I shall give you the choice of being with team RWBY or team CFVY."

"I can't join the second years either way, right?"

"Although more difficult, I believe you could do well as a second year student as well. But the decision remains yours." Ozpin took a sip from his mug, watching the boy intently.

 _RWBY was my old team…but I know CFVY better now, and CFVY took care of me…but Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss…they were so worried and they kept looking for me and they were so happy to have me back…_

"Team RWBY, I love CFVY but if RWBY was my old team then I'm going back to them."

"Very well, I will take care of any documentation you may need and as I said before I shall take care of your school supplies. You will live with them now, and remember," He took another sip of coffee, sounding a bit more serious. "As a student of Beacon Academy we expect only the best from you, your past experience does not affect your grades. Try your best, Mr. Rivero."

 **As always, don't forget to fav, follow and most importantly REVIEW :D Because your opinion is always important. Sorry this one was so short, but now that he's in Beacon maaaan am i excited for more so expect chapters longer than this.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Cruel Reality

She found it interesting. Extremely interesting. It wasn't everyday she was invited to sneak away in the middle of the night, sneak into a high security school of highly skilled combatants to retrieve someone and then put him back. But if she had to pick anyone for that job she would've also picked herself. Neo smiled and gave Cinder a curt nod, knowing her part in this little mission to the letter. She had felt annoyed that Cinder woke her up in middle of the night, but that quickly vanished as she was explained why.

 _Getting to see Alessandro._

Cinder had promised Neo time and time again she would have her fun with the boy, it wasn't normal for her to find a person with so much fire in him, and she loved the idea of being able to extinguish it. Although Neo wouldn't be allowed to kill him she could still have some fun. But only if she got her part done with Cinder first.

Cinder's needs for the boy were…odd, to say the least. She had already done this a few times with the help of Emerald and her illusions, but for some reason Cinder had chosen Neo this time. Not that she was complaining.

"Very well, go retrieve him. Quickly, quietly. He is a student of Beacon and this is the last time I will see him outside of the school. I must do this now while we still have a chance." Cinder said, putting on her…glove? Arm glove? It was a handy little thing she was going to use against the Fall maiden, a grayish piece of fabric which she put on her left arm and would allow her to take the power of someone else. Was Cinder going to take the little power Alessandro possessed? Neo supposed she would find out and with that thought she teleported away, all the way to team RWBY's dorm in Beacon Academy. The five sleeping in the room stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. After a quick check she was sure the four girls were fast asleep and she then looked down at Alessandro, sleeping on the floor at the foot of Ruby's bed.

 _Been quite some time…I know you would actually be happy to see me. Sadly, that will change soon. Still it will be fun to break your heart and then your will, as Cinder promised. Then I'll move on to the bimbo…then the heiress, then the Faunus and then finally Ruby Rose._ Neo thought, kneeling and gently passing one hand through his hair. Indeed, she would let him watch as she stripped everyone away from him just like she did before. Only this time he wouldn't leave his loved ones behind, no, this time he would see them die.

 _Focus, Neo. You have a job right now and you can't let your sadistic tendencies distract you._ Cinder had told her before she left. Neo sighed, reminding herself she would have some measure of fun later, and teleported back to Cinder. This time with Alessandro.

"Very good. Put him on his knees and wake him. Make sure he cannot run." Cinder said. Neo gladly obliged, putting him on his knees and holding her sword against his neck. She let herself lean against his back and her free arm wrap around his waist. By now he was awake, groggy but awake.

"What the? Cinder?" He yawned, not sounding too worried. "Hey Neo. Weren't we off the, hold a sword against my neck, basis?"

"How have you been?" Cinder asked, smiling slightly. An act of care which Neo easily saw through, yet one Alessandro believed in.

"I just turned into an official student. No more stupid tests or questions. Just life." Alessandro said, smiling somewhat. "I had to take on an army of Grimm. I almost died more than once, yet someone helped me…"

"Listen, and listen carefully Alessandro." Cinder said, kneeling in front of him. "Soon Mercury, Emerald and I shall infiltrate Beacon. You must pretend you do not know us, understand?" Now he seemed a bit concerned.

"Why would you need to infiltrate Beacon? They're good, remember?" He said with a frown.

"Some are, some are not. The council ordered you to go face the army of Grimm. Ironwood agreed and Ozpin didn't even try to stop it." Cinder said, cupping his chin in her hand. "You must see, they are evil. The student's may not be but they are." He squirmed a bit, but he seemed to actually consider this. Neo was surprised time after time again by his stupidity, even after everything that had happened he trusted Cinder and even cared for her. It was ridiculous, yet, wasn't that Cinder's goal? Cinder was a master at trickery and an excellent seductress, be it sexually or platonically. Neo supposed Alessandro couldn't help but trust her.

"I…I understand that. Next time I see you I'll act out that we're strangers. Don't worry about it." Alessandro said. "But why is Neo holding a sword to my throat and why are we here?"

"You see, I always need to take measures to assure there are no…loose ends. No flaws with the plan. The humans from your planet were ridiculous to think that some sort of chip would keep you in check." Cinder said, to which Alessandro chuckled.

"Yet you still had Emerald give me the chip? She inserted it right in my neck."

"So it seemed, in all honesty it was just a bit of water. I destroyed the chip and sent Emerald to act as if she was giving it to you. It kept the Earthlings happy enough." She said casually. "But as I said, I do take measures. Think about it, you don't honestly believe you would continue to trust me even after what happened? Even after meeting the people at Beacon? Even now your mind struggles with itself, the part of reason fighting the part I have distorted and twisted."

"What?" Alessandro asked cautiously, his fists tightening. "I…of course I would trust you. You're my family here." He muttered.

"No, I am not. But you will continue to believe that and never remember this moment. You would've reasoned before that I was an enemy, but this kept you from doing so." Cinder said as she stood up and looked down on him. Her gloved hand glowed a faint black and she pressed it against Alessandro's head. "Salem's power keeps you in control. It makes you trust me and it makes sure you don't remember too much of this world, nor that you think too much of Earth."

 _It make sense._ Neo thought. _He's not as stupid as I thought. He's just under the influence of some power. Who is this Salem? The reason he hasn't tried to get back, the reason he never questioned Cinder top much and the reason he loved her so…is due to this power. It is perfect._ Neo thought.

"What? No…no I trust you because you can be trusted." Alessandro murmured. "I mean, you saved me from Adam. You took care of me and had the other two teach me how to fight."

"I sent Neo to Earth to take you away. I planned Adam torturing and fighting you. I planned your escape and you entering Beacon and I never, ever loved you." Cinder whispered, smiling just a bit. Alessandro tried to jump up but Cinder kept him down, and Neo held him still. He went to grab her sword but before he could Cinder's gloved arm turned completely pitch black. Alessandro's arm fell limply to his sides, but that didn't stop him. Now Neo found herself having to hold him back since he was trying to stand up despite the sword to his neck. Neo sighed and dropped her sowrd, grabbing his shoulders and firmly pushing him back to his knees.

"After this time you won't remember anything. You will love me as an actual mother, or more. And you will follow me without question. I will use you to help me, to help us take over this wretched world. And as it slowly burns you will then see what you have done." Cinder whispered in his ear. "You will see it, and you will enjoy it."

"Please…don't." Alessandro asked, obviously afraid. How could he not fear?

"This isn't the first time I have done this. And it certainly won't be the last. But eventually you will be mine." Cinder whispered. "My child. The perfect child. And you will help me destroy everything you love."

Right after her last word Alessandro fell limp in Neo's grip, his head lolling down. Neo was, to say the least, worried. She always knew not to fight or anger Cinder because she was more powerful, but now? Neo may even hold a little fear for her boss. Cinder smiled a bit wider and her glove vanished, she turned away.

"Do what you wish, just make sure it will not ruin our plan and do not kill him." She said, walking away. That was it. She did what she needed with the boy and then walked away. Neo had actually believed she held at least a fraction of care for him, but apparently not. As Cinder walked away Neo actually found herself pitying the boy. She didn't want to hurt him anymore, not today at least. Even her cold heart could feel some compassion and Neo smiled, knowing what she would do.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow we both will have some fun." She said, teleporting him back to the dorm room.

 **And that is all for this chapter! Yes, rather short again I know. Sorry about that, but it felt right so that is how I will post it! I remind you not all chapters will be this short-**

 **As always don't forget to fav, follow and review! Especially review since your opinion is always valued.**

 **See you next time!**


	15. Story Update

**So…this is awkward, right?**

 **If you have seen the title, you know this story has been CANCELLED. It ended up being harder and harder to focus on, I kept making updates longer apart, and due to this I got less and less people reading it.**

 **First off, I want to say sorry to those who actually enjoyed this and wanted more. I should've given proper notice of this fic, I really should've. And I'm very sorry.**

 **Second off, for those same people, I quit this because I began hating how I wrote it. It was the first thing I've ever written so when I looked back on older stories or things I had done I didn't like it all. I believed I could do a better job re-writing it than continuing it. Which is EXACTLY what I'm doing. That's right, I may have cancelled Entering Remnant but I decided to re-write it into a story that I'll actually enjoy and update. It's already posted, with two chapters and it's called "World of Remnant".**

 **But still, I'm really sorry I just left like that. It won't happen again in ANY of my fics. Thanks for being awesome guys, this story (dislike it as I might now) was my start into writing, and if it hadn't gotten the support it did at the time I may have not decided to write more of anything. You guys are the best.**

 **See you next time, Survivor.**


End file.
